


Wearing Love's Mask

by Talizora



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha!Kankuro, Alpha!Rock Lee, Alpha!Shikamaru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, BAMF!Rock Lee, Beta!Tenten, Blowjobs, Bodyguard!Rock Lee, Courting Rituals, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Scenting, Secret Identity, Sexual Tension, discussion of suicide, gladiator meets the bachelor, mentions of mpreg, omega!Gaara, omega!Temari, sad wanking, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talizora/pseuds/Talizora
Summary: “If you’re so determined to martyr yourself, the least you can do is tell Lee how you feel,” Temari demanded, “What if he feels the same? Would you still go along with the Council's decision then?”“Temari,” Gaara glared at his sister, “Not telling Lee about my feelings is a courtesy to myself. The uncertainty of whether he returns them or not makes this whole situation bearable.” Gaara fell back in his chair and crossed his arms, “I asked you to stay out of this as your brother and the Omega this tournament has been designed for. Now I am ordering you as your Kazekage. Desist with this course of action or I will have you imprisoned for the duration of the event. Do I make myself clear?”Temari’s lips were pulled back in a snarl, her fangs extended, “Perfectly.”
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 97
Kudos: 284
Collections: Well Written Well Composed Well Loved





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another plot bunny that struck and would not leave me alone. I am currently finishing off the final chapter and I will post each chapter as I finish editing. There will be ten chapters and end up somewhere around 50,000 words. This fic isn't meant to really fit into cannon, it's Omegaverse and mostly just two idiots not telling each other that they are head-over-heels in love with each other. Be prepared for pining, sexual tension and angst, but as always, fear not. These two idiots will get their happily ever after... Eventually. Bold text denotes when someone uses their "commanding/Alpha" voice. XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Gaara pressed the tip of his index finger gently into the soil of a small terracotta pot. The atmosphere inside his private greenhouse was warm and heavy with moisture. He had discovered that artificially creating a humid environment for his plants invigorated them, even his succulents and cacti that typically thrived in the harsh desert thrived inside his nursery. It reminded Gaara of the Land of Fire, with its dense forests and frankly ridiculous annual rainfall. The Kazekage remembered the days of adjustment he’d needed to acclimatise the first time he had journeyed through the Land of Rivers. When he had arrived in Konohagakure, the very air he breathed felt wet and sluggish in his lungs. The climate of the Hidden Leaf was far from the arid, dry heat of Suna that Gaara had known all his life.

The soil inside the pot was still moist and would not require additional watering for a few days yet. Gaara removed his finger and tested the next pot. The smell of fresh soil, plants and fertiliser soothed him. Whenever Gaara felt like the constant presence of his council, advisers, aids and siblings were too much he would retreat here. His nursery was his safe space, somewhere he could go where people knew better than to disturb him. Gaara’s eyes were drawn over towards the far corner, where he had placed dense palms and climbing vines to create a peculiar living wall. The dense flora created a curtain of sorts and hidden behind it lay an Omega’s nest. Gaara had made it years ago when the greenhouse had first been built and its presence, rather than the blood-soaked memories of Gaara’s youth, was more likely the reason no one except his siblings dared enter. After all, an Omega’s nest was only meant to be shared with their family and mate. 

Gaara’s hands moved lethargically from one pot to the next, his senses automatically stretching out to check moisture, nutrient and mineral levels of the soil for each of his precious plants. Exhaustion was no stranger to Gaara, but over the last few months, it had settled deep inside his bones. His nest called to him, offering comfort, safety and a place where Gaara could allow himself to relax. The hiss of his sand shifting inside his gourd drew Gaara’s attention away from his wandering thoughts. There were soft footsteps outside the door followed by a gentle knock. Gaara removed his hands from the soil he had been analysing and walked over to let his sister in. Temari smiled apologetically at him and stepped inside. 

“Sorry,” She rolled her eyes, “I know you wanted to get away for a bit, but the council is demanding your presence.”

Gaara nodded, “Thank you for informing me. I will see what they want.” He moved forward towards the door but stopped when he felt Termari’s hand catch on his elbow.

“I was wondering,” She hesitated, “have you heard about...?”

Gaara shook his head, “Tsunade and I haven’t finished finalising the details around the ambassador positions yet. You will have to be patient, I know you miss Shikamaru.”

Temari smiled softly, “And you must be missing Lee, you’re trying your best.” She squeezed his arm gently before releasing him. “You better go, they hate it when you make them wait.”

“Will I see you tonight at dinner?” Gaara asked, turning back to the door and striding forward.

“Yep!” Temari grinned, “I’ll make sure to drag Kankuro out of his workshop and the three of us can spend a few hours venting.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Gaara said as he left the greenhouse and made his way towards the council meeting room. He had an idea about what they wanted to discuss. Gaara had managed to avoid the subject so far but he’d had assassination attempts, being kidnapped by Akatsuki and the Fourth Shinobi War to hide behind. Now, two years since the war had ended, with Suna fully repaired and all their shinobi home there wasn’t anything left for Gaara to use as a shield. The Suna Council had, by now, run out of patience. Gaara took a brief moment to settle himself before he pushed the door open and bowed respectfully before taking his seat at the large round table.

“You wished to see me?” Gaara resisted the urge to cross his arms, he knew it gave him the impression of being defensive and closed off when in reality it was just the most comfortable position for him. Instead, he forced his arms to rest gently on the tabletop, hands folded on top of each other in front of him.

“Yes, thank you for joining us,” Ebizo greeted, his eyes moving around the table, “I’m sure you know why we called you here, Lord Gaara.”

Ikanago shifted in his seat, “We know about your plans with Temari to instate her in Konoha as a Sunagakure ambassador, and the _personal_ reasons for this course of action.”

“It was never a secret that Temari chose Nara Shikamaru as her mate.” Gaara said dismissively, “I simply wish to see my sister happy and having her placed in Konohagakure as a trusted advisor will help keep our connection with the Hidden Leaf strong.”

“Regrettable as her actions were, the council understands war takes its toll on us all. Thus we have decided to endorse your plans,” Ebizo explained, “once the details have been decided with the Hokage and a Konoha ambassador chosen, we will support this course of action.” 

Gaara kept his expression neutral, his sister bonding with Shikamaru during the height of the war had strained his relationship with the council for years. The reasons for his desire to appoint his sister ambassador and station her in the Hidden Leaf had been blindingly obvious from the start. _So_ , Gaara thought derisively, _it had come down to this._

“However, you understand that Temari’s rash actions have made her part of the Nara clan.” Ebizo’s eyes narrowed, “Any offspring that she bears will no longer be a suitable choice as your successor.” 

Jōseki leaned forward, “Our future Kage _must_ remain within your bloodline. Sunagakure will not accept soft, _wetland-born_ Shonbi as our future leaders.” He sneered, “You can not deny that you have deliberately avoided this subject since you took up the hat. It is time to put childish desires aside and fulfil your duty as an Omega.”

Gaara’s eyes locked with Jōseki’s “You think it is due to immaturity that I don’t wish to be mated? That after all, I have endured since my birth that I might desire to choose an Alpha for myself, out of love and affection?”

“Gaara,” Baki called gently, “we have come to a compromise. Do you know much about the old Omega Tournaments that used to be held before the Five Great Shinobi Villages were founded?”

Gaara looked towards his former Sensei and frowned, “I believe it was a competition of sorts held within the clan for Omega’s that had come of age to choose a powerful mate. This ensured that future offspring would continue to protect and increase the clan's power.”

Baki nodded, “A few hundred years ago it was common practice to hold an event where hopeful Alphas would compete for the privilege to court presenting Omegas. It is our compromise that we reinstate this ancient tradition so that you can have input and veto Alphas that do not pass your tests.”

“We will handpick the competitors, naturally,” Ikanago muttered, “but Baki is correct, we agree to allow you to choose your mate through the structure of the tournament.”

“So you’re giving me the illusion of choice,” Gaara eyes narrowed, “you offer me control with one hand and remove it with the other.” He watched as Baki lowered his gaze, unable to meet his former pupils accusing stare. The other council members were not surprised by his statement, they knew that Gaara was intelligent to know what they had planned. They also knew that holding Temari’s future happiness with her mate over his head would force him to agree to their schemes. Gaara took a deep breath, “Very well, I will agree to this tournament on the condition that you open entry for any interested, including those from other hidden villages. What better way to bring Suna more prospects and trade?”

Ikanago and Jōseki frowned, while the other council members who had remained silent began to whisper to each other. Gaara waited patiently, his mind racing through every possible scenario. The council could refuse his request and hold the tournament with only their specifically selected candidates, or they could reject the idea completely and simply force Gaara to mate whoever they deemed worthy. If they agreed, then Gaara would have a chance of at least removing Alphas that he disliked or had nothing in common with. If they allowed entry from all villages then perhaps Gaara would be lucky and find someone he could eventually love. 

Ebizo raised his hand, his fellow council members falling silent immediately, “What you propose has potential, however, throwing our doors open to all villages is a risk. What if someone takes advantage and forces a mating claim? Or perhaps you reject a high ranking Shinobi from Kiri or Ame and they take offence and declare war.”

Gaara understood these concerns and for once, they had little to do with controlling him, “We would make it clear that each competitor would be participating as an individual and not as a representative of their village. I assure you that I am more than capable of protecting myself from unwanted advances, however, if it would ease your minds I would suggest hiring a Beta bodyguard for the duration.”

Ebizo watched Gaara carefully for a moment, “If we agree to open the tournament, you will bond with the winner without further argument. Suna cannot continue to have an unmated Omega as its leader. Without a mate, you are susceptible to any Alphas command and manipulation. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Gaara nodded, “I will consent to bond with the winner of the tournament.”

“Very well,” Ebizo stated, “then the council accepts your compromise. The Omega Tournament will be held in one month, entrance will be open to all Alpha Shinobi of Chunin rank or above from any hidden village. You will choose an appropriate Beta bodyguard and devise a series of tests for the competitors.”

* * *

The white porcelain mask was always ice cold when Lee first put it on. The thin horizontal slit gave him a significantly reduced field of vision, Lee often wondered how ANBU operatives could perform the feats they did with their similar masks. He shrugged on the long grey cloak next and clasped it under his chin. He checked his reflection briefly — this uniform was designed to completely hide his identity and it did that perfectly once all the pieces were in their proper places — then made his way out of his apartment. Lee jumped up onto the rooftops of Konoha and followed his usual path to the Hokage’s office. He slipped through the window and knelt silently in front of Tsunade’s desk, awaiting his orders. 

“Ah, perfect timing.” Tsunade greeted, “We’re headed to T and I. Our border patrol captured a Hidden Waterfall missing-nin who was sniffing around our walls.” The Hokage stood up and motioned for Lee to follow her, together they left the office. “Ibiki’s usual methods aren’t working and we haven’t been able to get any information out of him.”

Lee remained silent but nodded, his shoulders ached with tension. He focused his attention on making his movements graceful and commanding like he was meant to be here. Walking beside the Hokage like an equal. It still felt strange, even all these years, to put on the mask, to become someone else.

“I know this will be the first time you’ve assisted with an interrogation. Usually, I would have called Muramasa to deal with this, but as he’s not in the village at the moment and Futsunomitama only recently presented you were my only option.” Tsunade explained and shoved him playfully with her shoulder, “Relax kid, you’ll be fine and ease up on that ironclad control of yours, remember when you put on the mask you are Onikiri.”

Lee hesitated, ever since he’d presented as an Alpha Prime and taken under Gai’s wing he had worked to contain and hide his overwhelming presence. Even with the Hokage’s urging and his role as _‘Onikiri’_ Lee wasn’t comfortable influencing people with just the force of his pheromones. It didn’t seem fair. Lee straightened his shoulders and slipped into his role.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Onikiri answered, his voice rumbling deep within his chest and let his usually perfect control loosen. The effect was immediate, Tsuande’s steps which previously had been even and steady changed rhythm as she tried not to stumble. The Shinobi that they passed in the halls visibly tensed as they approached. Some younger or less experienced Chunin and found themselves tilting their heads down to avoid eye contact, exposing their throats, or lowering themselves to the floor. Presenting their most vulnerable places, to Onikiri as he walked by. Onikiri was one of three Alpha Primes in Konoha, they were rare and highly sought after, because not only could Prime’s command Omegas and Betas but Alphas as well. That made them both extremely dangerous and highly useful.

When they arrived at torture and interrogation, the two ANBU who stood guard at the door noticeably didn’t react to Onikiri’s presence, but from experience, he knew that if he released his control entirely he would be the only one left standing. The power of his pheromones was inescapable. The Hokage entered first, Onikiri followed behind her. 

Inside they were greeted by Ibiki who Onikri noted avoided looking directly at him. When he’d first noticed high ranking Alphas deliberately avoiding eye contact Onikiri had asked Gai what they were doing. His mentor explained that most Jonin thought the urge to submit was created by a genjutsu and as a precaution would avoid looking into their eyes. 

_It wouldn’t matter if they looked or not,_ Gai had explained with a shrug, _our pheromones know no difference._

“He’s a tough nut, Lady Tsunade,” Ibiki said, “he’s naturally resistant to genjutsu, could be a bloodline ability, at this stage we’re not sure.”

“I understand,” The Hokage nodded, “not to worry, that’s why I brought Onikiri.” Tsunade knocked her knuckles against his chest, “I want you to clear the room, once we send him in there isn’t anything that nukenin won’t tell us.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Ibiki bowed and instructed his men with a few silent hand gestures. The door behind him opened and two more ANBU exited, Onikiri didn’t recognise the boar mask but the familiar red designs on the hound mask were unmistakable. It always made Onikiri uncomfortable when he interacted with people he knew while in his Alpha Prime disguise. No one except Gai, Konohamaru, Tsunade and a few hand-picked Medic-nin knew about him. As far as his friends knew Rock Lee was a Beta, the medical records kept at Konoha hospital were falsified, his real file was locked down along with his fellows. The identity of Alpha Prime’s was a better-kept secret than even members of ANBU. Which made Kakashi being here as Hound decidedly awkward. 

The boar masked ANBU bowed to Tsunade, “Apologies, Hokage. We were unable to get any further information from him.”

“Thank you for your hard work, gentlemen you are dismissed.” Tsunade waved her hand in a ‘shoo’ motion. Boar and Hound bowed and retreated deeper into the T and I compound. “Onikiri, I’ll watch from the observation room. Just go through the usual questions, who is he, what is he after, who sent him.”

Ibiki held out a small radio, “It’s a one-way short-range receiver, Lady Tsunade will be able to direct you with this.” Onikiri lifted his hand, keeping his distinctive wrappings covered by the heavy cloak and picked up the device. “You’ll need to put it in your ear.”

Tsunade patted Ibiki on the shoulder roughly and pulled him towards the first door, where they would be able to watch through the two-way glass. Onikiri took advantage of the distraction and popped the radio into his ear while no one was looking. The design of his disguise wasn’t meant for movement, it was a simple covering that hid any distinctive features. When you could command every living thing around you with nothing but your voice and scent you didn’t have much reason to flail around. 

Onikiri stepped forward and opened the door, letting the control on his pheromones relax just a little more. The man inside, who was chained to the floor tensed. Onikiri closed the door behind him and waited. His scent filled the interrogation room, pressing in on the missing-nin from all sides. Onikiri watched as missing-nin attempted to resist, his shoulders shaking and body making jerky movements as he tried to force himself to stay upright. Onikiri took a single step forward and the tension in the man’s body snapped like a severed chakra wire. His body slumped to the floor, his chest and stomach up as he whimpered and turned his head. The whole exchange had taken seconds.

 **“Tell me your name,”** Onikiri commanded, his voice a deep guttural growl that shook the walls of the cell. 

* * *

Konohamaru was meditating in the middle of the living room when Lee used his spare key to enter the safehouse. The boy had presented a few months ago, he had been lucky he’d shown signs of presenting as an Alpha early and had been in the hospital for a checkup when his pheromones had released for the first time. Tsunade had called Gai in to remove Konohamaru and take him to the Prime safehouse on the outskirts of the village. Lee remembered when his pheromones had kicked in, he’d accidentally knocked Tenten and Neji unconscious.

Lee watched the younger boy for a moment, scenting the air to check if he had his pheromones under control. It wasn’t quite right, Lee could still tell Konohamaru was an Alpha and a powerful one at that but it was getting better. It had taken Lee much longer to get to this stage, Konohamaru was a natural. Lee removed his Onikiri mask and cloak, placing it inside the cupboard between Gai’s Muramasa disguise and Konohamaru’s Futsunomitama mask. 

“You’re back,” Konohamaru smiled, his eyes were open, the golden glow of his inner Alpha shining brightly. “How did it go?”

Lee shrugged, “It is not much of a challenge when you just stand there while the enemy rolls around on the floor desperately trying to please you.”

Konohamaru laughed, “You and Gai are so weird. It’s like you don’t enjoy being able to command so much power.” The boy looked down at his hands, “I think it’s fantastic. Everyone will respect me now.”

“No one will know you as anything other than Konohamaru the Beta.” Lee explained, “You have been quite fortunate so far Konohamaru. You have not hurt anyone yet.”

“I know,” Konohamaru huffed, the boy was silent for a moment before his shoulders slumped “I miss my friends.”

Lee made his way over to the younger Prime and pulled him into a hug. “You are making good progress with your training. I am sure you will see your friends again soon.”

Konohamaru hugged Lee back tightly, “Thanks, Lee.”

“You are most welcome!” Lee grinned, “Now, I am hungry and due to spending the last few hours at the Hokage’s side I missed lunch. Would you like me to make you something?” 

“Can we have ramen!?”

* * *

After Lee had eaten three servings of extra, _extra_ spicy ramen he bid Konohamaru goodnight and retreated into his bedroom. He had decided to stay over and keep the younger Prime company until Gai returned from his mission. Lee knew first hand how lonely it could get being on lockdown, especially in the beginning when you weren’t used to being trapped inside. Somewhere in Konoha, an ANBU Beta was running around under a henge to look like Konohamaru so no one investigated his sudden disappearance. In a few months once Gai judged Konohamaru ready he would be allowed back into society, to pick up his life as if he had never left it. 

The seals that covered the door, walls, ceiling and floor of Lee’s room sparked to life the moment it closed behind him. They glowed an ominous red, casting long crimson shadows around his room. Lee pressed his palm against the largest symbol in the centre of the door and twisted as if he were turning a giant lock. The seals hummed with power then slowly darkened until the glow had disappeared and only the black painted symbols remained. With the Fuinjutsu wards activated Lee let himself relax, the grip he held on his scent slowly releasing.

Lee had been controlling and suppressing his scent since he was twelve years old. It was almost foreign to let go and allow his body to equalise. More and more often these days he had to fight the automatic instinct to regain control and halt the flow of pheromones with his chakra in his scent glands. The wash of hormones that followed the release was always uncomfortable. His body felt unnaturally hot as his system worked overtime to flood his veins with Prime pheromones. His muscles loosened, his sense of smell increased and everything around him came into abrupt sharpened focus. 

A tingling sensation around his eyes informed Lee that they had started to glow. As his body began to find equilibrium he threw himself onto his bed and stretched, feeling his shoulders and spine pop. He took in a deep breath through his nose then let the air rumble out of his chest with a content growl. 

Surprisingly it wasn’t having to constantly keep his scent and presence in check that Lee struggled with, it was his natural reaction to growl, chirp, hum and purr. Unlike Gai and Konohamaru it seemed Lee’s inner Alpha preferred to communicate through subharmonics and was the reason for Lee’s tightly controlled speech patterns. It had taken Gai weeks to figure out why he could still instinctively tell Lee was a Prime even with his false Beta scent trying to convince him otherwise. Together they had worked tirelessly to find a solution to Lee’s unique vocal quirk and eventually he had learned how to stop the dual-tone nature of his voice. 

The silver lining of the situation was that Lee didn’t need to disguise his voice when in his Onikiri uniform. Releasing his control on the muscles of his throat changed his voice to the point of being unrecognisable. Konohamaru had told him he sounded terrifying, the rumbling growl that undercut his words caused other Alphas to sit up and take notice. Lee was thankful that even Beta’s made instinctive noises so on the few and ever-decreasing moments when Lee’s control slipped no one seemed to question it too much. 

Once the initial rush of hormones had settled Lee’s mind turned as it usually did in these moments when he’d relinquished control to Gaara. His inner Alpha purred at the mention of the Omega’s name. Lee traced his fingers over his stomach and chest, the light touch ignited a familiar burning heat even though the barrier of his jumpsuit. He imagined taking the auburn-haired shinobi into his arms and running his hands over Gaara’s soft skin. The sand armour that protected him at all times but it wouldn’t stand in the way of Lee’s hands. Letting him touch what no other had before him. 

Lee imagined rubbing his hands down Gaara’s sides and feeling the curves and plains of his body. The Suna-nin’s scent would fill the air, sweet with arousal and spiced with happiness. He often wondered what kind of body Gaara hid under his clothes and sand. Would he be thin and hard, his softness worn down through years of training and harsh desert conditions? Or would he be soft and full of Omegan curves, his hips, thighs and buttocks thick with a healthy layer of fat? In perfect health for a fertile heat that Lee could spend buried between Gaara’s legs, worshipping on his knees at the Omega’s hot centre. 

His fingers continued their lazy trails over his body as his mind wandered through different fantasies. Lee’s skin turned hypersensitive and itched under the rasp of his one-piece suit as he moved. The sensation quickly became overwhelming and Lee sat up to pull his green jumpsuit down and wriggle out of it. He threw the garment across the room where it landed perfectly in his open laundry basket. His ankle weights were next, clinking softly as Lee unbuckled and dropped them on the floor beside his bed. Finally, he removed his underwear, a simple pair of black briefs with a reinforced cup for protection, which was also tossed across the room. 

Naked, Lee laid back down, his fingers returning to their directionless wandering over his chest and stomach. His erection thicked between his legs, lifting to lay flat against his stomach, the tip reaching up towards his bellybutton. Lee clenched his muscles and watched his cock jump, the spike of arousal and pleasure it caused pooled low in his gut. Closing his eyes again Lee began to pinch and tug on his nipples, his mind imagining the flesh between his fingertips to be Gaara’s. Would the Omega enjoy having his nipples teased? Would they be plump and sensitive? Would they harden with arousal and become visible under Gaara’s clothing? 

Lee’s hips jerked at the thought, his mind conjuring an image of Gaara flushed and panting, the peaks of his hard nipples visible beneath his shirt. Lee could wrap his mouth around them, sucking at them through the rough texture of Gaara’s hidden sand uniform. Would Gaara purr at the attention? Or would be gasp and pant, clutching at Lee desperately, begging for more? Lee bit his lip and whined deep in his chest, his body vibrated with the bass of the sound. He’d wanted Gaara for a long time, the pull to _claim-mark-fuck_ had been strong even during their fight at the Chunin Exams. The adrenaline pulsing through Lee’s body as he twisted and flipped, avoiding Gaara’s sand had only made the feelings sharper and more difficult to ignore. 

The fact that Gaara had made Lee work for it, that he might give Lee a proper chase and not flop over and present like so many others had lit a fire within him. Even as Gaara’s sand wrapped around his limbs and crushed them Lee had been hungry for more. Seeing Gaara after his recovery on the battlefield once again facing Kimimaro had been both a blessing and a curse. To feel the Omega’s power make the earth beneath their feet tremble, turning the very landscape around them into a weapon had turned his flame of desire into an inferno. However, as far as Gaara would ever know Lee was just some insignificant Beta Chunin from the Hidden Leaf. Since then Gaara had risen through the ranks and come into his own, becoming the youngest Kazekage in history. 

Gaara had proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that Omegas weren’t just made to warm an Alpha’s bed and raise pups. He had commanded armies during the Fourth Shinobi War and fought alongside the other four Kage to confront Madara. Lee would never find a better mate, not if he lived for a hundred years. His inner Alpha had known from the moment Gaara’s scent had filled his nose that he was _perfect_ and Lee would do anything, just to spend a moment beside him. The Gaara in his mind wasn’t the battle-ready warrior, he was Lee’s mate, with a bonding scar glittering silver on his neck and a seductive purr on his lips as he welcomed Lee into his nest. 

Lee imagined the nest to be hidden away underground, away from the harsh sun of the unforgiving desert. It would be dark and cool, secluded and safe. Far away from anyone who might interrupt or harm them. Lee would cup Gaara’s face and gaze into those unique teal eyes for hours. He would press kisses to Gaara’s mouth, licking, sucking and biting. Lee’s hands had abandoned his chest and moved to trail up and down the underside of his erection. One hand squeezing gently at the head while the other tugged on his heavy balls. Spikes of pleasure shot up and down his spine and the Omega in his mind grinned up at him playfully. Lee reached out and pushed Gaara down onto their nest, lifting his legs and throwing them over his shoulders. 

The heavy scent of Omega slick would fill Lee’s nose, sweet and delicious. Gaara would squirm under him, his legs tightening around Lee’s head as he leaned down and licked around his wet hole. What would Gaara taste like? Lee wondered. Would he be sweet like apricot nectar or tart like a desert plum? Would he taste hot like the curries Lee was so fond of in Suna, his spice tingling on his tongue? Or perhaps Gaara would taste salty and bitter like a slice of lemon. No matter what he tasted like Lee was sure he would never get enough, he wanted to eat Gaara out for hours until the Omega was begging, screaming for mercy and release. 

Lee’s hips jerked again, his orgasm rushing towards him as his mind filled with dirty images of the auburn-haired shinobi. Lee would open up his mate with his fingers, loud squelching sounds of his slick would fill the cavern where Gaara’s nest was hidden. He would be so wet and ready for Lee’s knot, desperate to be filled. Lee would push into that scorching, soft heat and spark immense pleasure in Gaara’s core. He would make his mate cum on his knot, tied together while Lee filled him with his seed. Gaara’s arms would wrap around him, pull him close and gasp into Lee’s open mouth. _‘My Alpha, my Lee, my Rock.’_

Lee’s whole body shuddered, his hands fisting his cock harshly as his orgasm crested and washed over him. Semen spurted over his stomach as his cock jerked with each wave of pleasure until there was nothing left. The Gaara in Lee’s mind slipped away and his eyes opened to stare up at the black Fuinjutsu markings that covered his ceiling. A distraught whine caught in Lee’s chest, his inner Alpha confused and bereft now that the fantasy had ended. Lee forced himself to sit up and walk unsteadily to his en-suite, climbing into the shower, not bothering to wait for the water to warm up. The bite of the cold helped clear his head and bring him back to reality, he had forgotten to unwrap his hands and the bindings were soiled and wet.

As Lee ducked his head under the stream of water he found himself wishing, hoping that Temari’s plan would work. They were both stuck, in love with someone from the other’s village. Desperate to remove the distance between them. Lee was counting on Gaara’s sister and their plans to become Ambassadors for their respective villages. The difference was, Shikamaru knew that Temari wanted him and he had returned her affections, they were already bonded. The Nara clan heir was just as eager for their plan to come to fruition as they were, but Gaara had no idea how Lee felt about him. The complications of Lee’s position as Onikiri meant Lee couldn’t reveal his true nature to anyone without his disguise and it would certainly be forbidden to reveal his Prime status to a foreign Kage, even if Suna and Konoha were close allies. 

So here Lee was, hiding away in a safehouse, jerking off to fantasies of a mate that he didn’t have, desperately hoping that his application to become Konoha’s first political Ambassador would be approved. That he could at least spend the rest of his life watching over Gaara from afar. Lee hoped it would be enough, it had to be because there wasn’t another option for him.

* * *

In the morning Lee put himself back together and locked his scent down before he opened the wards. Technically he could still allow his pheromones to run free while inside the house, as Konohamaru did, but Lee didn’t like having to deal with the mix of three Prime scents fighting for dominance. For some reason, their commanding presence and voice didn’t work on other Prime’s, which was perfect for Gai. This meant he could quickly spirit his two students away to safety should their control break but it did mean that they reverted to barbaric Alpha postering behaviour. 

Lee and Gai had already fought for dominance and his Sensei had soundly defeated him. Lee didn’t feel like repeating such animalistic behaviour with Konohamaru yet. It would happen eventually. The need to establish a hierarchy within their small pack would become unbearable until they were reduced to violence but for the moment Lee’s inner Alpha still regarded Konohamaru as a pup and therefore not a threat to his position within the pack. The soft rumble of Gai’s voice greeted Lee as he opened his bedroom door and made his way out into the living room. Konohamaru and Gai were sitting at the table, plates filled with breakfast foods set out between them. Gai’s nose twitched and he turned a blinding smile towards Lee. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead!” Gai grinned, pulling out the chair beside him and patting the seat. “Konohamaru tells me you helped out Ibiki yesterday, how did it go? Interrogation didn’t make you too uncomfortable I hope!”

Lee returned his Sensei’s smile and sat beside him, pulling an empty plate towards him and filling it with an assortment of foods. “It was a bit different from restraining Jonin in the hospital. I had not used my voice to that extent before, but I did not have any trouble.”

Gai patted Lee on the shoulder, “Onikiri is getting a bit of a reputation amongst the Jonin, they’d gotten so used to me in my Muramasa disguise that they became comfortable.” His teacher laughed, “You’re inspiring others to become stronger!”

Lee shook his head, “What we do hardly counts, Sensei. We just stand there and everyone drops. It’s not a true test of strength.”

“I can’t wait to be assigned Alpha Prime missions!” Konohamaru exclaimed, “You both look so cool and intimidating in your uniforms and masks!”

“I’m so proud of you Konohamaru, so full of youthful energy and aspirations!” Gai laughed and gave the youngest Prime his patented ‘Nice Guy’ thumbs up. 

The three Prime’s returned to their breakfast and ate quietly for a few moments before they were interrupted by loud tapping on the nearby window. Gai jumped up and released the seals around the windowsill before opening it and letting the messenger hawk into the house. It flapped a few times, then landed on the table in front of Lee, one leg darting out, sharp talons hooking into the grilled fish on Lee’s plate and dragging it across the table. Konohamaru burst into hysterical laughter, flopping over in his chair and clutching at his stomach desperately. 

Lee huffed, watching the raptor rip into the white flesh and tugged the mission scroll free from the birds back. It had his name addressed on the side, the markings along the edges of the scroll were Suna in origin. Curious, Lee opened the scroll and began to read. It seemed the Kazekage wanted to hire a Konohagakure bodyguard for an upcoming event and required a powerful Beta to fulfil the position. The scroll explained that a similar request had been submitted directly to the Hokage for approval. The scroll was signed by all twelve members of the Suna Council.

“A mission in Suna?” Gai asked as he returned to his seat at the table. 

“Yes,” Lee nodded, “The Suna Council has requested to hire me as the Kazekage’s bodyguard for some formal event they are planning.”

“Wow!” Konohamaru gasped, “They asked for you specifically? That’s amazing!” 

Gai tapped his chin in thought, “I wonder what the event is for?”

* * *

Shizune was waiting for him in the hallway outside the Hokage’s office. Lee offered her the mission scroll that the hawk had delivered that morning and was allowed inside. Shizune followed behind him and placed the scroll on Tsunade’s desk while he knelt on the floor respectfully. Lee kept his head bowed, his pose in perfect form and tasted the air. Tsunade didn’t smell angry which was a good sign.

“At ease, Lee,” Tsunade muttered and Lee stood, his hands crossed behind his back, feet shoulder-width apart. The Hokage was looking over his scroll and comparing it to the one she had received. “Well, this is certainly an interesting development.”

“Ma’am?” 

Tsunade glanced up at him and pursed her lips, “The Suna Council have called for an Omegan Tournament to be held in one month for the privilege to bond with the Kazekage.”

“Tournament?” Lee frowned, he remembered learning about Omegan Tournaments back at the Academy during their history lessons. It had been an old tradition before the Five Great Shinobi villages had been founded. It was an event where Omegas who had come of age would be offered up to the clan and then fought over like a prize. Once it was clear who the strongest Alpha amongst the hopeful suitors was they would claim the Omega. 

Tsunade sighed, “Yes, although it seems they’ve made some adjustments to the way it was originally designed. It won’t be open to just Suna Alphas but the entire continent and all Shinobi villages. The requirements are that competitors be Alpha, between the ages of seventeen and twenty-five, be of Chunin or higher rank and not have previously been mated.”

Lee’s fists clenched at his sides, “And they wish for me to guard Gaara from any unwanted advances from over-eager Alphas?”

“Exactly,” Tsunade frowned, “I’m not sure if I should send you. The Councilmen have specifically asked for a Beta bodyguard and Gaara recommended you for the position. Their reasons for specifying the gender of the guard makes sense, the last thing they want is for Gaara’s protector to be involved in an Alpha dominance fight.” The Hokage dropped the scroll and levelled a heavy gaze on Lee. “However, given your _unique_ circumstances, I’m not sure if I should send you.”

Tsunade was right, Lee’s control was excellent and it would be unlikely that anyone would suspect him of being anything other than a Beta but the potential risk was concerning. If Lee slipped up and got between a potential suitor and Gaara and the Alpha caught his true scent it would come to blows. Both Lee and the other Alpha would be caught in a claiming dominance fight and someone could be seriously hurt or killed. There was a reason why Omegan Tournaments had fallen out of favour. With so many Alphas competing, their pheromones and adrenaline in high concentration, they would all be on edge and primed to fight. Usually, by the end of the event, the Omega would be so affected by the Alphas scents and attention they would go into a kind of false heat. 

“I understand your concern, Lady Tsunade,” Lee said, “but I am not just a regular Alpha. I have total control over my scent and presence. As you say, Gaara has specifically requested my assistance in this matter. Refusing to send me would be suspicious and raise questions regarding the decision.”

Tsunade tapped her nails against the wood of her desk in thought. Lee had to convince her sending him was the best idea, he would never forgive himself if he left Gaara to go through the Tournament alone. It would be hell watching other Alphas display and vie for his attention but he would do it if it meant standing beside him and protecting him. His inner Alpha growled threateningly at the thought of others touching and claiming what was his. 

“As good as you are, the Suna Council can’t expect one shinobi to protect the Kazekage twenty-four-seven for however long this Tournament of theirs takes. You’ll need to sleep at some point.” Tsunade picked up a blank scroll and began to write, “You will be the mission leader for this, but I want you to choose one other to go with you. You will work in shifts so the Kazekage has a guard at all times.”

“Yes, Ma’am,”

“You will be representing Konoha, so I expect you to go above and beyond the call of duty. Show Suna the calibre of ninja we pride ourselves on.” Tsunade glanced up at him, her eyes locking fearlessly with his own, “I also expect Rock Lee to be the perfect _docile Beta_ during this entire assignment, understand?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” 

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and regarded Lee for a moment, “If you’re serious about being placed in Suna as Ambassador then this will be a good trial for you. I’m still not convinced I should send one of my three Prime’s off to live in a foreign village. Your performance on this mission will be the deciding factor. If you can keep your status as Alpha Prime concealed during the Tournament I will promote you and you’ll be sent to Suna permanently as Konohagakure’s first Ambassador.” The Hokage’s eyes narrowed, “Do not disappoint me.”

Lee bowed, “Thank you if it meets with your approval I choose Tenten as my second.”

“Agreed,” Tsunade nodded and added a few more notes to her scroll, “Here is your official mission assignment.” Lee stepped forward and took the offered scroll. “Inform Tenten and pack for a long stay, the Council has requested your presence in one week. I will inform them of my decision, you’re dismissed.”

_tbc_


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll be happy to know I'm aiming to post one chapter per day, thank you to everyone for the kudos and comments! Enjoy! <3

As the week before they were scheduled to leave Konoha wore on Lee’s mood soured. His inner Alpha was unhappy, metaphorically pacing inside him, snapping and growling at anyone that spoke to him. He had fought to be sent to Suna as Gaara’s bodyguard but now that the reality of the situation had become clear Lee wasn’t so sure if he wanted a front-row seat to witness the man he loved be claimed by someone else. Tenten and Neji had noticed his bad mood when he’d dropped off the mission scroll and informed Tenten of her assignment, but Lee found himself actively avoiding his friends. Controlling his anger at the situation was quickly becoming a struggle, he wanted to run off to Suna and claim Gaara before any other Alpha’s touched what didn’t belong to them. 

Lee had tried to work off his building anger through training but it seemed to hardly take the edge off. He ran around the village eight-hundred times, completed three-thousands sit-ups, pullups, lunges _and_ joined Kakashi for his weekly one-armed rock climbing exercise. It didn’t work, Lee _still_ felt restless, like he needed to _move_ , to do _something_. At night Lee laid awake and stared up at the black markings on his ceiling until the sky began to lighten with the coming dawn. Teeth clenched painfully together, Lee stomped up to the door of the Alpha Prime safehouse and yanked it open, slamming it roughly behind him with a bang. Konohamaru jumped, the loud sound breaking him out of his meditation and shattering his shakey control on his pheromones. It took seconds for the house to fill with the youngest Prime’s scent. It irritated Lee’s nose.

“What the heck is your problem?” Konohamaru whined, glaring at Lee as he kicked off his sandals. “You’ve been cranky for days.”

“Nothing,” Lee growled, his subharmonics edging into his voice. “I am fine.”

Konohamaru snorted, “And I’m a ten-foot-tall purple bear.” 

Lee rolled his eyes and opened the fridge, “Whatever, go back to your meditation. You are making the house reek.”

“Fuck you.” Konohamaru hissed, “You're a real _knothead_ when you’ve got your jumpsuit in a twist.”

The lid from the bottle of water Lee had snatched from the fridge crumpled in his clenched fist, his control was slipping. Lee could feel pulses of heat shoot through his body. “What would you know? You only presented three months ago.” Lee snarled, “You still think being an Alpha Prime is _cool_. I have news for you, it is not. It is a _curse_.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Konohamaru frowned.

“Why do you think Gai is still unmated?” Lee ranted, desperately trying to clamp down on his splintered restraint. “Everyone thinks we are Betas and that is all well and good until you decide you want to bond with someone. Then what?”

Konohamaru shook his head, “I didn’t know you were dating anyone. I’m sure if you ask Tsunade she’ll-“

Lee’s grip on his Chakra shattered, his presence filling the room, overwhelming the younger Primes scent and pressing down on Konohamaru who shrunk back, his nose scrunching up. 

“Do you _really_ think she will approve of one of her precious Prime’s bonding with the Kazekage!?” Lee snapped, his voice rumbled deep inside his chest, the vibrations causing his ribs to ache. “How am I supposed to watch as Gaara chooses someone _else?_ To remain quiet and docile while some _unworthy_ Alpha claims what is **_mine!”_**

“Lee!” Gai snapped, appearing in the archway that led to their bedrooms. “Pull yourself together. I can smell you from my office.”

Lee rounded on his Sensei, his eyes glowing an ominous green and snarled, saliva dripped from his mouth, fangs extended. His fists clenched, muscles tight, a threatening growl filled the room making the windows rattle with the force of his subharmonics. Lee fell into a defensive stance and shifted his weight back and forth. He was itching for a fight.

“Lee,” Gai spoke softer now, “I don’t want to hurt you, relax.”

That had been the wrong thing to say, Lee’s vision went red and he launched himself at his Sensei. Hands extended like claws, mouth open to bite and tear. “You think I am unworthy of him too?! That I would not best all those who stood in my way?”

Gai caught him as they connected, grabbing Lee around his middle and throwing him across the room. Lee slammed into the wall with a loud crack and dropped down onto his hands and knees, his shoulders hunched. Gai responded by releasing his pheromones, the force of his teacher’s presence hit him like a physical blow. Something shifted at the edge of Lee’s vision and he spun to snarl and hiss at the new threat. It was Konohamaru. He looked terrified, sharp notes of fear and stress edged into Lee’s mind. The younger Prime whined softly and the rage and sadness that had reached boiling point inside Lee began to ease. Something slammed into him and forcefully pinned him to the floor.

**“Submit,”** Gai commanded, his teeth snapped together millimetres from Lee’s face, his fangs extended. His mentor's voice had no power over him, and yet he had been forced to the floor. The sour fear-smell from Konohamaru increased and Lee felt himself struggle for a moment before he made his body go limp. He turned his head and exposed his throat, but Gai continued to hold him for a moment. The older Prime pressed down, compressing Lee’s ribcage and forcing the air from his lungs before he pulled back and released him. 

“Holy shit.” Konohamaru gasped, “What just happened?” 

Gai’s eyes were still glowing a fierce red, his angry gaze levelled squarely on him. Lee stretched, exposing more of his belly and throat and chirped softly in question, reaching out to touch Gai’s knee with his fingers. Thankfully, Gai didn’t move away, accepting the gentle touch. Lee whined again, rolling closer and begging forgiveness with his subharmonics.

Konohamaru edged closer to them, “Gai-sensei?” 

“Explain,” Gai snapped.

“The scroll from Suna was a mission, requesting to hire me as Gaara’s bodyguard for the duration of his Omegan Tournament.” Lee rushed to explain, still laying submissively on the floor and patting his Sensei knee, “I accepted the mission… But only _Alphas_ can enter. Sensei, please… I love him. It will be agony to watch him choose another.” Tears pooled in the corners of Lee’s eyes and he sobbed, he felt like his heart was being ripped apart. 

Gai watched him for a long moment then leaned forward and rubbed his head against Lee’s temple. _Thank Kami, he was forgiven._ His Sensei was scenting him. Lee felt the last bit of desperation leave him. Gai pulled back and sat on his heels, his eyes losing their red glow. 

“You should have come to me. I would have helped you. When do you leave?”

“Two days.”

The floorboards creaked under Konohamaru as he shuffled forward, “You should just enter as Onikiri.”

Lee’s eyes snapped to their youngest pack member, “What?”

“Why not?” Konohamaru shrugged, “You said only Alphas can enter this Tournament, right? Rock Lee can’t because, as you said, you’re registered as a Beta.” He grinned, “But, Onikiri isn’t.”

Gai jumped up and pulled Konohamaru in to a crushing bear-hug, “You are a genius! Oh! I am so proud!” Their Sensei shouted, “Lee! Do not despair! You must chase after your Youthful Love!”

Lee sat up and stared at them as Gai spun around, taking Konohamaru with him. “Enter as… Onikiri?” His mind was spirling with the suggestion, could he do that?

“What a wonderful time in your lives! To find true love and overcome adversity!” Gai set Konohamaru down roughly and pulled Lee into his own bone-crushing hug. “Do not let anything stand in your way! Grasp this opportunity with both hands and experience the Springtime of your Youth!”

“Okay!” Lee gasped, trying to wriggle out of the embrace. “I will! Please, I can not breathe… Gai-Sensei!”

* * *

Once Gai had released Lee, the three Prime’s moved to cuddle up on the sofa. Gai sat in the middle, while Konohamaru pressed his nose into Gai’s neck and Lee leaned against his chest. 

“I am sorry,” Lee apologised softly, his scent heavy with remorse.

Gai smiled, “There is nothing to forgive, my precious student. We are _pack_ and you can come to me or Konohamaru with any problems or worries you have.” Gai bumped his head against Lee’s affectionately, “You don’t need to face this alone.” 

“Yeah!” Konohamaru chirped, “You’re like my big brother, Lee.” He leaned forward to rub his head against Lee’s temple then looked at Gai, “but I don’t understand what happened? I’ve never seen anyone react like that before.”

Gai chuckled, “No, you wouldn’t have. This is another difference between regular Alphas and Primes. While other Alphas can assert dominance through scent, pheromones and postering through their voice, our abilities don’t work on other Primes. We’re reduced to sorting out our issues through _physical_ means.”

Lee sighed, “It is not something you can control. Your body overrides your chakra and you just move on instinct. When you are more settled and my inner Alpha stops scenting you as a pup we will fight for status within the pack.”

Konohamaru shuddered, “You will put me on my ass in ten seconds flat.” Both Lee and Gai burst into laughter, “What?! It’s true!” He whined, “Stop laughing!” 

“Sorry, sorry!” Lee gasped, wiping at the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes. 

“We’ll see what happens when you fight,” Gai smiled, “Don’t worry too much Konohamaru, you won’t be fighting to the death. It will just be a fight to establish a hierarchy within our little pack. It’s very normal between Primes.” Their Sensei sighed, “Now Lee, tell me about this mission that had you so upset.”

“The Suna Council is holding an Omegan Tournament in less than a month for Gaara. It will be open to Alphas from any hidden village between the ages of seventeen and twenty-five. They must be Chunin rank or higher and not have previously been mated.”

“Perfect!” Konohamaru smiled, “You match the selection criteria. So you just need to enter and win.”

“But,” Lee hesitated, “I do not. I can not enter, I have been tasked with protecting Gaara from any who overstep the courtship rules.”

“Oh…” Konohamaru frowned.

“You can’t protect Gaara alone,” Gai shook his head, “you need time to eat and sleep. Lee, you also need time to relax your control.”

Lee sighed, “I know, I am not sure what to do about that. Tenten will be my second but Tsunade has forbidden me from telling anyone of my Prime status.”

“You should work in shifts,” Gai suggested, “for extra protection if needed during the tournament both of you could be present to guard the Kazekage however I would still recommend alternating.”

Lee nodded, “I was thinking the same.”

Konohamaru gasped, “You should wear a disguise!”

“What do you mean?” Lee asked.

“Both you and Tenten should wear the same disguise as the Kazekage's regular guards. That way no one will know the difference and…” Konohamaru smirked, “You can sneak off to take part in the Tournament.”

Gai began to sob loudly between them, “I am so proud of my precious students! Yes, Lee, you _must_ chase after your Youthful Love with Immerserable Conviction and overcome this Misfortune! It will be the Ultimate trial of True Love!”

Lee blushed and pushed Gai’s face away as he leant forward to rub his wet cheek against him, “I think… I think that might work.” Lee pulled Konohamaru into a hug, “Thank you.”

“No problem!” Konohamaru squeezed back, “Maybe now you’ll stop smelling like distress and anxiety. It’s horrible.”

* * *

Lee met Tenten at the gate before dawn, they had discussed what weapons to bring earlier in the week and as he approached Tenten silently held out an overloaded backpack for him to carry. He smiled and strapped the pack onto his back above his own. 

Tenten yawned and stretched, “I’m glad it’s chilly this morning, one last taste of the cold before we hit the merciless heat of Suna’s desert and sun.”

Lee smiled, “I do not mind it. I find that I prefer Suna’s dry heat to the humid summers here.”

“You’re crazy,” Tenten laughed, patting him on the shoulder as they turned and walked out of the gates together. “The sand gets _everywhere_ and you can’t escape it. During our second Chunin Exams, no matter how many times I shook out my sheets, I still felt like I was laying on grit.”

Lee waved to the guards as they passed and shrugged, “The sand does not bother me. The water restrictions were challenging. I do not think I will ever get used to their ten litres per day rule.”

Tenten groaned, “I had blocked that from my memory. Oh god, this is going to be awful. No showers!” Tenten shuddered, “I hate wipe-downs. How long is this ridiculous Tournament supposed to take?”

“The mission scroll did not specify a time frame.” Lee frowned, “I suppose it depends on how many Alphas show up?”

“Right,” Tenten nodded and the two continued to walk away from Konoha at a relaxed pace, “Sooo….” She grinned and bumped Lee with her elbow.

“What?”

“So what’s your plan?” Tenten winked, “I could tell how anxious you were when you told me about the mission, but you seem alright now. So you must have worked out a plan.”

Lee kept his eyes forward, “Yes, Gai suggested that we take shifts in protecting Gaara. This ensures that we can both sleep and eat without leaving him unprotected. Depending on the trials the Council has organised for the competitors we may need to both be on duty to protect-“

“Lee, that’s not what I meant.” Tenten rolled her eyes, “I was asking what’s your plan to enter? You’re going to, right? You’ve had the _biggest_ crush on Gaara since your fight when we were fourteen.”

“Tenten,” Lee whined, “Please stop.”

“Don’t deny it.” Tenten grinned, “Oh _Gaara!”_ She sighed dreamily, “His red hair is so beautiful! And his ninjutsu is so strong! Oh, oh, ohhhhh!” Lee shoved his friend and she stumbled forward a few steps, her head tilted back as she cackled. 

“Shut up!” Lee blushed, “I do not sound like that!”

“No, you don’t,” Tenten agreed, “You’re worse!”

Lee growled and chased after his friend, the two increasing their pace to a steady run. Tenten calling back dramatic declarations of love over her shoulder. Lee could have caught her easily but it was more fun to play along. The last dregs of stiffness and worry loosened from Lee’s chest as he laughed at his best friends antics. They stopped on the border of the Land of Rivers for the night, deciding to stay in their territory before having to be on alert for the rest of their journey. 

After the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the world was enjoying a never before experienced time of peace but that didn’t mean Konoha Shinobi could travel across foreign borders with their guards down. The land of Rivers and it’s hidden village had trade agreements with both Suna and Konoha and free travel was allowed between Fire and Wind but Lee and Tenten had fought too many battles in their short lives to trust blindly. Lee had just finished setting up their bedrolls while Tenten laid traps around their campsite when she poked him roughly. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten,” She stabbed a finger firmly between his ribs, “You still haven’t told me your plan.”

Lee sighed and shuffled away from her painful prodding, “I do not have a plan.”

“You’ve always been shit at lying,” Tenten huffed and sat heavily on her bed, her legs crossed, fists firmly planted on her hips. “Just wear a mask and use a fake name. Then you can pummel all those knot-headed Alphas and show them how tough us Betas really are!” 

Lee shook his head, “I can not leave you alone to protect Gaara by yourself. I have been given a mission and I mean to see it through to completion.” He stared down at his feet, “Besides, Gaara is the _Kazekage_. I’m just a Chunin who is unable to do ninjutsu or genjutsu.”

Tenten frowned, “You’re so much more than that Lee. You’re smart, brave, loyal and super sweet. It’s Gaara that doesn’t deserve you.” She picked up a small rock and threw it at him, Lee caught it before it could hit him and tossed it back. “I’m sorry, I really thought you were going to try something. I would have helped.”

Lee caught the stone a second time as she sent it flying again, it slammed into his palm but he didn’t throw it back. He turned it over in his hands and considered what to tell his friend. Konohamaru and Gai had helped him work out a basic outline of what to do but without more information on how the Tournament would be run, he wasn’t sure on the specifics of what he needed to do yet. Should he tell Tenten he had a plan? Or would it be better to let her think he had given up? 

“I know,” Lee sighed, “It is not fair. Temari and I had a plan, but now it seems all of that was a waste of time.”

“Yeah,” Tenten breathed, throwing herself back onto her bedroll and crossing her arms behind her head, “Will you still want to be Ambassador now that Gaara will be mated to someone else?”

Lee flinched and felt something sharp stab into his hand, he released his grip on the rock and found that he had crushed it. It crumbled through his fingers and settled in a coarse powder on the grass between his legs. “I have not decided yet.”

“What a mess,” Tenten whispered, “Well, don’t throw in the towel just yet, okay? Let’s just focus on getting to Suna, then we can try to figure something out when we get there.”

“Uh-huh,” Lee muttered and laid back on his bedroll, staring up at the twinkling stars above. He hoped Gaara would like him as Onikiri, they had never interacted while Lee’s pheromones were released. What if Gaara didn’t like how he smelt? That would be worse than losing the tournament, being rejected directly would crush Lee. _No,_ he thought, there was no way Lee could find his scent so alluring if Gaara didn’t too. Biological compatibility was based on scent. If Lee liked the way Gaara smelt then that meant they would make strong, healthy pups. There was no way Gaara would reject him on scent alone. That meant that he had to prove himself to be the best choice. 

Lee wished he knew what the trials and tests would be so he could figure out a plan. There would be the traditional steps of courtship between an Alpha and Omega, which meant food, shelter, protection and virility. Lee wondered if the Council would request a medical examination to prove any potential suitors were both an Alpha and capable of producing pups. That could cause problems, especially as Lee had to keep his identity as Onikiri secret. A soft snore from Tenten startled Lee out of his thoughts and he forced himself to relax. They would be in Suna in two days, there was no point commiserating about what he didn’t know. Any further plans would have to wait until he had more information. With a sigh, Lee rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, in his dreams Gaara was waiting. 

* * *

Gaara glanced up at the clock on the far wall of his office for what was probably the hundredth time that morning. Kankuro who was enjoying his last day as the Kazekage’s guard snorted in amusement when he caught the movement and rolled his eyes. Gaara closed the folder he had been reading and placed it on top of the others he had signed. 

“You’re supposed to be subtle, being a ninja and all that.” Kankuro muttered, “I can’t believe no one else has worked it out yet. They must be blind.”

“They remember the monster,” Gaara said dismissively, “To them, I have no other feelings or functionality. I am simply a weapon and a vessel to continue the Kazekage lineage.” 

“Even when you were totally nuts you still weren’t a monster.” Kankuro stood up and stared out the small window, “I still remember a little kid who made animals out of sand to impress his older siblings.”

Gaara felt a smile tug at his lips, “I remember you asked me to make a giant sand poo.”

Kankuro snorted, “Shut up, you can’t prove that.”

“Perhaps not,” Gaara opened the next file and began reading. Suna was due to renew their trade agreements with the Land of Iron towards the northern border of Wind next year. Undoubtedly the Council had already started to prepare a treaty but it would be best if Gaara looked over it before negotiations began at the end of the year. 

“Temari said the Council didn’t give you a choice, but I still don’t understand why you’re going along with this tournament.” Kankuro turned away from the window and leaned casually against the frame. 

“This is the compromise we agreed on,” Gaara answered as he continued to read, “I refused to let them arrange a mate for me, so they have allowed me to choose.”

“Even so, they’ve restricted potential suitors to Alphas.” Kankuro frowned, “Last I checked Rock Lee was a Beta unless he’s magically changed gender while I wasn’t looking.” Gaara sighed and looked heavily at his brother, “What?” 

“I have already had to deal with Temari’s opinion on this matter. Do I need to hear it from you as well?” Gaara asked between clenched teeth.

“Geez, you’re _really_ ticked off aren’t you?” Kankuro tapped a finger against his chin, “You know, we could totally rig this competition so Lee wins right? I could swap out his blood sample for my own. That way he’d be cleared as an Alpha and let’s be real, you enjoy his scent. So he’s got a free pass through the first test.”

“Kankuro,” Gaara interrupted, “What you’re talking about is edging close to treason. How are we supposed to make the Council believe Lee is an Alpha for the rest of his life?”

Kankuro growled, “I’m trying to help you, idiot. You’ve been moping for weeks since the announcement and you and I both know Lee and Tenten are due to arrive today.” His elder brother glanced out the window again, “Don’t deny that being mated to anyone other than that green jumpsuit-wearing wetlander will make you miserable.” 

Gaara sighed, “That’s exactly why I asked for Lee specifically. I want to spend my last few weeks selfishly enjoying his company, even if it is as my bodyguard.” He looked down at the files and scrolls laid out over his desk, missions reports, water level estimates, weather forecasts, requests for upgrades to their city-wide drainage system. It was all-important and without him and the Council the people of Suna wouldn’t survive. Gaara didn’t regret becoming Kage, but he was intimately familiar with the particulars of suffering quietly through adversity. 

“Well, I’m glad I don’t have to watch you give up on happiness.” Kankuro sneered, “Once the tournament starts I won’t be around until the end. But that won’t stop Temari, the ban only affects Alphas, you know she won’t give up on you.”

“Leave Temari to me,” Gaara returned to reading over the mission report. “She can’t be facing an accusation of treason if she wants to be Suna’s Ambassador.”

“Urgh,” Kankuro grunted, “Seems like I can’t escape having a wetlander as a brother-in-law after all.”

* * *

A few hours later, Temari entered Gaara’s office with a particular expression that he knew meant trouble. Gaara’s eyes swept over his sister, checking for injuries or blood. There was nothing obvious, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t hurt someone. She winked at Kankuro as she smacked a border scout report scroll down on Gaara’s desk. Kankuro rolled his eyes and flashed a rude hand gesture.

“Guess who was spotted on the horizon just in time for the midday report.” Temari grinned, “He’ll be here in an hour or so, you should go down and meet him at the gate.”

“No,” Gaara answered, glancing over the scroll and discarding it. “I’m busy.” The previously pleasant scent wafting from his Omegan sister instantly turned sour.

“Gaara,” Temari said warningly.

“I said no.”

Temari rounded on Kankuro who threw his arms up in surrender, “Don’t look at me!” He pleaded, “I already tried talking to him and I told him about your plan to twitch Lee’s blood with mine. He accused me of treason.”

“I knew that was too good to be a Kankuro idea,” Gaara muttered, “You both need to stop. If one of the Councilmen hear you plotting to manipulate the outcome of the tournament they might just decide it’s too much bother and force me to bond with whomever they think is best.”

“If you’re so determined to martyr yourself, the least you can do is tell Lee how you feel,” Temari demanded, “What if he feels the same? Would you still go along with the Council's decision then?”

“Temari,” Gaara glared at his sister, “Not telling Lee about my feelings is a courtesy to myself. The uncertainty of whether he returns them or not makes this whole situation bearable.” He fell back into his chair and crossed his arms, “I asked you to stay out of this as your brother and the Omega this tournament has been designed for. Now I am _ordering_ you as your Kazekage. Desist with this course of action or I will have you imprisoned for the duration of the event. Do I make myself clear?”

Temari’s lips pulled back into a snarl, her fangs extended, “Perfectly.”

* * *

Lee was a little disappointed that Gaara didn’t come down to greet them in person when they arrived, but he was the Kazekage. He was probably very busy, especially with the tournament scheduled to begin soon. Potential suitors would start to arrive from today onwards and an invitation to attend the opening ceremony had gone out to all shinobi village leaders around the world. Instead, it was Temari who was waiting for them, she looked and smelt angry but she smiled when she spotted them.

“Hi Lee, Tenten, it’s great to see you both again.” Temari greeted and Lee pulled her into a tight hug, “Oof! Holy heck, what are they feeding you in the Leaf? You’ve gotten so tall and bulky!”

Tenten laughed, “Oh you know Lee, it’s strictly protein, essential amino acids and more protein. I think his goal is to give his muscles, muscles!” 

Lee pulled back from Temari, his face flushed red in embarrassment, “Leave me alone. She has not stopped teasing me since we left Konoha.”

Temari shook Tenten’s hand politely, “Of course she has! If you stopped being such an easy target, maybe she’d stop?”

“Never!” Tenten laughed and ruffled Lee’s hair, “Lee is the little brother I never had. It’s my job to make his life miserable!”

“I am older than you!” Lee whined, ducking a sharp elbow aimed at his kidneys.

“Who are you calling an old, wrinkled, ugly hag?!” Tenten shouted. 

“I did not say that!” Lee denied, “I would never!”

Temari laughed, “Alright, alright, as much as I would find watching you beat Lee to a pulp hilarious, we have business to attend to. Follow me, I’ll show you to your rooms and explain your duties.”

Lee bowed respectfully and followed behind the two women as they walked shoulder-to-shoulder. “Thank you for greeting us, how have the preparations been going? Have you had any issues with security so far?” Lee inquired. 

“No, nothing exciting has happened yet,” Temari shrugged, “The first of the suitors will begin to arrive tomorrow morning and come in steadily over the next week until the opening ceremony.”

“What’s the vetting procedure?” Tenten asked, “Only Alphas are allowed right? Will you be checking backgrounds, missing-nin, bounty hunters, criminal records etcetera?” 

“All those wishing to enter the tournament must provide a blood sample to check their Alpha status and provide details of their Shinobi registration number and village alliance. We will be double-checking the details with each village's records and approval to enter will be subject to the results. This is why we asked suitors to arrive a week early.”

“A blood test?” Tenten sighed, “They’re serious about that whole Alpha criteria aren’t they?” 

“Unfortunately yes,” Temari said as she led them towards the entrance to the Kazekage’s private residents nodding to the two Sand ANBU who were stationed on either side. “The only member of the Council under the age of sixty is Baki and they’re all very set in their ways. They think having their great Omegan Kage bonded to a lowly Beta would be an insult.”

“Oh,” Tenten scrunched her nose up, “Well that’s more than a little bit sexist.”

“Sorry,” Temari offered, “They’re not my words or my views, but the Council holds all the power in Suna. I’m sure it must be similar in the Leaf, some battles aren’t worth fighting.”

“I understand,” Lee commented, “They want the best possible mate for Gaara. Someone strong and brave. Someone who can make him happy.”

Temari pushed open a door and stopped just inside to stare at Lee, “No, I’m afraid their motivations aren’t so altruistic. Besides, both you and Tenten are Betas and you’re stronger and braver than half the Alphas I’ve met.” She levelled a heavy gaze on Lee, “They have their reasons for specifically requesting the suitors to be Alphas”

“Oh,” Lee swallowed, forcing the sounds that wanted to break free back down. “Of course.”

Tenten and Lee followed Temari inside as she explained where they would be staying. Gaara’s room had been sealed with only one entry, which while he was inside would need to be guarded at all times. They would be spending a lot of time standing in the hallway. Lee was thankful Tsunade had decided to send Tenten with him. How had the Council expected one shinobi to stay on guard night and day for weeks? 

They were provided with a small room next to Gaara’s that was designed specifically for his private guard. There were a set of bunk beds against one wall, a small window and washbasin. Tenten launched herself up onto the top bunk before Lee had fully taken in the room. 

“I’m on top!” Tenten shouted as she slipped off her pack and bounced on her backside, testing the mattress. 

“I do not mind being on the bottom,” Lee unhooked his backpacks, the one Tenten had given him clunked heavily on the floor as he put it down. 

“Damn,” Temari whistled, “I need to stop being surprised at how strong you are Lee, especially after that stunt with the weights when you fought Gaara. You could put an Alpha to shame with those arms!”

“Please stop,” Lee blushed. 

Tenten flipped down from the top bed and pinched Lee’s cheek, “You’re so adorable when you blush!”

“Eee!” Lee squeaked, “Tenten!”

“Break it up you two,” Temari laughed, “I’m sure Kankuro is more than ready for his holiday, who wants to take the first shift?”

Tenten released Lee’s cheek, “I will! Lee, you can get some sleep and take the night shift?”

Lee nodded, “Temari? We need to borrow some Suna regulation uniforms and an ANBU mask. We would like to give the suitors the impression that Gaara has only one guard by taking shifts, but depending on the trials either myself or Tenten will hide closeby to provide backup if necessary.”

“That’s a good idea,” Temari held up a hand, “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” The blonde turned and ran out of the room, her footsteps silent as she disappeared. 

Tenten waited a moment before she turned back to Lee, “Holy shit, Lee… _A blood test?_ Does… Do you think the Council found out about your Ambassador plan? Is that why they’re forcing Gaara into this tournament?”

Lee sat heavily on the floor, “I am not sure.”

“Do you think Gaara knows?”

“I hope not,” Lee rubbed his hands over his face, “I had planned to tell him how I feel once I had become Ambassador and knew I would be staying in Suna long term.” 

“Well, even if we had a plan, it wouldn’t work.” Tenten sighed, “How are we supposed to fake blood?”

“I’m not going to enter,” Lee lied, “I cannot fake being an Alpha and even if I did, what happens at the end? Would they invalidate the tournament and my claim because I entered under false pretences?”

“Oh Lee,” Tenten said comfortingly and pulled her friend into a hug. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It is okay,” Lee returned her embrace, “Just, please stop teasing me?”

“Promise.”

* * *

Once Tenten was dressed in what would be their shared disguise, she left with Temari to relieve Kankuro. Lee began to unpack and sort through the weapons Tenten had made him carry. He worked methodically as he cleaned and set out the weapons, his mind jumping around to formulate a plan. Konokamaru’s original suggestion to enter as Onikiri was still viable, he had even brought his mask which was hidden at the bottom of his bag. The blood test wouldn’t be an issue, Lee was biologically an Alpha Prime and assuming they would be checking for the presence of Alpha hormones he would pass with flying colours. The issue was with his Shinobi registration number. Lee and Onikiri were one and the same, but they did not share the same number. To avoid anyone linking Rock Lee to one of Konoha’s Primes, Onikiri was essentially his own separate entity. 

However, the moment Suna sent word to Tsunade that Onikiri had requested to enter the competition she would know he’d violated her direct command. Lee growled in frustration and clenched his teeth, feeling his fangs descend. He also had yet to come up with a way to explain why he would need a special room he could turn into a safe space for him to release his control without anyone being able to figure out he was a Prime. Why had he convinced Tsunade that he was the right person to send for this mission again?

“Well, I was only gone for twenty minutes but apparently that was long enough for you to fall to pieces.” Temari’s voice sliced through Lee’s misery like a knife.

“Wipe that desolate look of your face, we have a tournament to rig,” Kankuro ordered.

“Wh-what?” Lee gasped, staring at Gaara’s siblings as they entered his room and closed the door. Kankuro pressed a piece of chakra paper to the centre of the door and the walls lit up with sound, scent and chakra dampeners similar to those Lee was used to at his safehouse back in the hidden leaf. Well, that solved _one_ problem.

“Please tell me you have a plan,” Temari begged as she sat on the floor of the room and leant against the wall. “Kankuro has offered to swap your blood for his, so don’t stress about passing that test.”

“Ah,” Lee hesitated, “I-“

Kankuro’s eyes narrowed, “You _were_ planning on entering right? Temari told me about your Ambassador plan for you two to swap so you could run off into the sunset with your respective true loves and all that crap.”

“Yes,” Lee admitted before his mind clicked back into gear, “I mean… No.”

Temari’s eyes narrowed, “Yes and no? What does that mean?”

Kankuro cracked his knuckles threateningly, “You better not be playing with my little brother's feelings, Rock or we’re going to have a serious problem.”

Lee shook his head, “No, no… Uh… It is… Complicated? Yes. Very. I am…” Lee slammed his mouth closed. He _wanted_ to tell Gaara’s siblings about his secret, he didn’t like hiding the truth from them especially if they were to become family. Lee already saw them as part of his pack which meant his inner Alpha was relaxed and pushing for him to trust them. 

“Right,” Temari’s eyes narrowed, “You’re acting weird. More weird than normal. I know this whole situation is fucked up, but we promise we’ll help you. You and Gaara are both idiots, but you’re _our_ idiots. I want to see my brother happy, and I know he will be happy with you.”

Kankuro groaned, “Gaara’s weird-ass eyes must see something I can’t.”

“Gaara’s eyes are not weird.” Lee snapped, “They are beautiful.”

Temari smirked, “So your feelings haven’t changed then, good.” She glanced at her brother, “What’s the plan?”

“Lee will have to wear a disguise, I can slip into the hospital and swap our samples. The issue is going to be Lee’s registration number, he’ll be listed as a Beta.” Kankuro frowned, “I would suggest posing as a Suna-nin, we can whip up some false registration papers easily enough but when Lee wins and bonds to Gaara the fallout with the Council will be catastrophic.”

Temari hummed, “I could see if Shikamaru could change Lee’s registration papers in Konoha? That way when they pull his file it will show him as being an Alpha.”

Kankuro shook his head, “It’s a good suggestion, but everyone knows Lee is a Beta. It’s the reason why those old bags made up this stupid rule in the first place. They know about Gaara’s feelings, and he only made it worse when he requested Lee specifically as his guard. They’re on high alert for foul play.”

Lee stared at the two sand siblings in shock, they were seriously discussing helping him to win the tournament and claim Gaara. They didn’t care that as far as they knew Lee was just some insignificant Chunin taijutsu specialist Beta from Konoha who couldn’t externally mould chakra. He was just Rock Lee, the guy who loved their brother. There was a decision Lee needed to make and he needed to make it fast. 

“I refuse to apologise,” Temari growled, “It was a solid plan, Suna would get one of the best taijutsu masters in the world in exchange for one Omega of the Kage line. Shikamaru agreed it would work, we were _this close.”_ She explained holding up her thumb and index finger millimetres apart. “Then those old fucks decided to throw an explosive tag into the middle and turn everything we planned to-”

Temari froze mid-rant, Kankuro eyes snapped to Lee and flashed silver for a second. Both of them tensed and leaned backwards away from Lee. Temari broke first, her head tilted to expose her throat and she whined in submission. The sound broke Kankuro’s concentration and he mimicked his sister, turning his head the same way.

“I am sorry,” Lee rumbled, his voice resonated deep in his chest. “ _Rock Lee_ is not able to enter the tournament,” he said slowly, staring into Temari’s eyes meaningfully. 

“Holy shit.” Kankuro gasped, “You’re a fucking-“

“Rock Lee is a _Beta_.” Lee asserted and turned to pull his Onikiri mask from his bag and place it over his face, “I am Onikiri, Alpha Prime Captain of Konohagakure, registration number AP0302. I will be entering the tournament for Gaara and I intend to win.”

_tbc_


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who left kudos and/or comments! I'm so happy you're all enjoying the story. XD

After a long discussion with Temari and Kankuro on how exactly the tournament would be held and what they needed to do to make Lee’s entrance work he hid his mask — and a wad of chakra paper to activate the wards, Kankuro had given him — in the bottom of his bag and forced himself to sleep. When Tenten shook him awake a few hours later it was dark.

“Shift change,” She whispered, “Gaara is already in his room. Did you sleep okay?” Tenten handed over the ANBU mask as Lee got up and changed out of his signature green. 

“Yeah, any issues?” Lee asked, slipping the mask over his face. 

“All clear,” Tenten yawned, “We can work out shift times tomorrow? Gaara gave me the projected schedule for the tournament, it’s subject to change depending on how many applicants pass the blood and scent tests, but at least it gives us an outline.”

Lee nodded and walked over to the door, checking the hallway and getting a visual on Gaara’s bedroom door. “Sounds like a plan, what time is it?”

Tenten crawled up into the top bunk, her shoes and arm guards still on. “Around zero hundred hours.”

Lee frowned, “When did we agree on twelve-hour shifts?”

Tenten waved a hand in Lee’s direction like she was shooing a fly, “Easier. Sleep now.”

Lee chuckled and closed the door softly behind him. He walked the length of the hallway and checked all the windows and doors on Gaara’s floor before settling in. He stood straight, arms crossed behind his back, feet shoulder-width apart and relaxed. This was a pose Lee could hold for hours without getting tired or restless. Part of his taijutsu training had involved isometrics which meant holding a position under tension for a long time. It was an essential part of learning to open the Eight Inner Gates and something Lee prided himself on. 

However comfortable Lee found it to stand still for hours, it didn’t stop him from quickly becoming bored. To pass the time Lee designed a new training regime that would suit a desert environment. The sand around Suna would create great resistance training for his runs. He would need to ask Temari if Suna had a dojo or training ground he could use. He hadn’t brought any of his weights, except for the ones wrapped around his ankles of course and he could get by on using his body weight but it wasn’t Lee’s preference. Perhaps he could purchase a weight set when his shift was over? 

Lee was halfway through developing a plyometrics routine, which wouldn’t specifically require him to use additional weights when the door behind him creaked open. Lee glanced over his shoulder and had to use all his considerable control not to purr and pull the Kazekage into his arms. Gaara stood in his doorway in an oversized shirt and three-quarter white linen pants. His hair was more messy than usual and rumpled from sleep. Lee had never seen Gaara without his gourd and armour, he looked so _soft_ and warm. Lee took in a deep breath and pulled the Omega’s scent into his nose for the first time since he’d arrived. Gaara smelt like sunshine, like the warm cottony scent of sleepy afternoons.

“Lee?” Gaara mumbled, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, “I can’t sleep. I need to walk for a bit.” 

_Oh my,_ Lee’s heart clenched painfully in his chest, his hands itched to reach out and cuddle the auburn-haired Omega, _he is so adorable._

“Of course,” Lee smiled behind the mask and stepped away from the door allowing Gaara to exit. 

“Have you worked out a roster with Tenten yet?” Gaara asked quietly as they made their way over to the stairs and down to the ground floor. 

“We are twelve hours on, twelve hours off until we know final numbers for the tournament,” Lee explained, keeping his voice low and soft. “Then we can work out a plan around the trials you’ve decided on for the suitors.” 

Gaara nodded and let out a deep sigh as he stepped out into the moonlight. Suna was full of opposites, during the day the desert was almost unbearably hot, but at night the temperatures dropped dramatically. It was the kind of cold that bit into your skin and chilled you to your bones. Lee glanced over at Gaara in nothing but his soft linen pyjamas and wished he’d thought to bring a cloak or jacket, something he could offer Gaara to help ward off the cold.

“I’m sorry I didn’t meet you when you arrived,” Gaara said, looking up at the crescent moon. 

“It is fine,” Lee smiled again, even if Gaara couldn’t see it he liked to think the Sand-nin knew it was there. Maybe he could hear it in his voice? Lee was just happy to be here. Right at this moment. 

“Thank you for accepting the mission,” Gaara moved away, seemingly picking a random direction and starting to walk. “This is all probably a bit strange to you. Omega Tournaments were never common in the Land of Fire even before it was known by that name.”

Lee kept pace with the Kazekage, walking beside him and keeping his eyes out for any danger. “We learnt about it in the academy, but it was only ever spoken about in a vague, ancient history kind of way. Was it more common in the Land of Wind?”

“Yes, it was the preferred method until a few hundred years ago.” Gaara began to climb some stairs that had been cut into the protective stone walls that surrounded Sunagakure. “However it fell out of favour after a Tournament held in Rōran ended with the death of the royal family’s heir. Not long after the kingdom fell into ruin and now only the skeleton remains, half-buried by sand.”

“What happened?” 

“The Rōran Princess was the Omega the tournament was held for, she didn’t want to participate. She had fallen in love with one of the slaves that worked in the kitchens.” Gaara stopped as they reached the top of the stairs and looked out over the horizon. The desert stretched on endlessly in every direction, the sand looked almost blue in the moonlight. It was breathtaking. 

“I assume her parents would not allow her to bond with a salve?” Lee guessed.

“Correct,” Gaara nodded, “They forbade the Princess from seeing her and called for the Tournament to begin the very next day. It is said that she was carried down from her room in chains and forced to scent the hopeful suitors. She tried to claim none but her love smelt pleasant to her, but everyone knew that wasn’t possible. Eventually, when she was released into the Demon Desert for the hunt, she ran to the first poisonous cacti she could find and devoured the entire plant.”

He watched Gaara closely, he wondered if he was choosing to tell Lee this story for a specific reason. Was this something Gaara was planning to copy? Lee hoped not. “She decided to kill herself rather than face bonding with anyone other than her true love,” Lee concluded. 

“Exactly,” Gaara turned and faced him, his scent had shifted from content and sleepy to sorrowful and hopeless. “I did not want to bond with someone I didn’t choose. So the Council offered an alternative, this tournament won’t be like any other before it. Instead of the family or the clan designing the trials, it will be me. I will have the power to dismiss any suitors I deem unworthy until there remains only the Alpha I choose.”

“That’s good then,” Lee said sadly, “That you have that choice. You deserve to bond for love, not political power or because some old men think it’s the easiest way to control you.”

“Lee…” Gaara stepped forward, he was so close now the Omega’s loose sleep-shirt brushed against the hard armour of his borrowed Suna flak jacket.

“Don’t.” Lee begged, “Please, I am not worth your life.”

Gaara’s eyes flashed yellow, “You're worth much _more_ than some mindless, blood-soaked monster.”

Lee grasped Gaara’s shoulders and squeezed gently, “You are not that, _never_ that. You are kind and gentle but you are also unbelievably strong and ruthless.” Lee smiled behind the ANBU mask, “You are dazzling in your role as Kage and you are changing Suna for the better. Think about everything you have already achieved, the greenhouses, the academy, Shira. Think of everything you _could_ do in the years and decades to come. You could have children and raise them to know nothing but the deepest love. You could hold your niece or nephew when Shikamaru and Temari have their own. You have _so much_ to live for. So please, do not give in to despair now.”

Gaara stared at him for a long moment then nodded, “I wish…”

Lee’s hand moved before he’d considered what exactly it was he was doing. Gaara smelt so upset, depressed in a way that reminded Lee harshly of that angry, desperate boy he’d met long ago. Lee gripped Gaara’s chin and traced the edge of his bottom lip with the leather-covered pad of his thumb. Gaara’s mouth parted and a quiet croon filled the silence between them. 

“I know,” Lee murmured and just took in Gaara’s form in his hands. He wanted to tell Gaara he had nothing to fear, that Lee intended to enter and win so they could finally be together... but if Gaara treated him differently to the rest of the suitors the Council would cry foul. Temari and Kankuro had been firm on this with him. Gaara could not know who Onikiri was until the last possible moment. 

Eventually, the sky behind Gaara began to brighten with the first rays of sunlight. “We should go back,” Lee said, reluctantly letting go of the Omega as the two made their way back. 

* * *

Suitors began to arrive in a steady stream over the next few days until Temari deemed it safe for _‘Onikiri’_ to arrive and submit his blood sample. She met Lee in his room after his shift had ended and released the container seal Shikamaru had sent her. 

“He’s _super_ suspicious,” Temari explained as the Konohagakure ANBU uniform and cloth mask that would cover Lee’s entire head except for his eyes was revealed in a puff of smoke. “But, he can’t resist my Omegan charms.”

Lee chuckled and began to change, ensuring the armour covered any recognisable features. He slipped his Onikiri mask over his face as Temari finished tying the blue Hitai-ate around his left arm. Temari stepped back and Lee waited for her approval. 

“You look terrifying and you still smell like a docile Beta,” Temari nodded, “You’ll be fine. Now, regarding your concerns over your registration file.” She pulled a second scroll from her back pocket and waved around, “You owe Shikamaru the mother of all favours. This shit was locked down tight in some _basement_ of a basement and I need to send it back to Konoha as soon as possible. Your Hokage certainly isn’t playing around with the identities of her Primes.” 

Lee nodded, “It is a better-kept secret than active members of ANBU.”

“No kidding?” Temari looked impressed, “Suna hasn’t had an Alpha Prime in decades. _No wonder_ the woman was so resistant to the idea of you becoming Ambassador and moving here. If the Council knew Gaara had the biggest crush ever on a Prime they would do anything to get you to bond and swear allegiance to them.”

“What a shame,” Lee grinned, “It seems I have already given my heart, soul and loyalty to Gaara.”

Temari snorted, she looked just like Kankuro when she made that face, “You make me sick, go on. Try to make sure a few scouts see you coming, less suspicious that way. I’ll intercept the Hawk to the Hokage regarding your registration papers and send this back once the Council has checked it over and confirmed your identity.”

“Yes Ma’am!” Lee bowed and climbed out of the window.

“Wha- _Lee!”_ Temari shouted, “You can’t… _And he’s gone_. Why is my brother in love with a freak who jumps out of five-story windows!?”

* * *

Onikiri ran for a solid three hours in the opposite direction of Suna before circling and changing direction as if he was coming from Konoha through the Land of Rivers. Onikiri let his scent and presence spread out around him as he ran. He hadn’t seen any other ninja out in the desert yet, but with his Alpha Prime status so obviously on display he would either drive everyone away or make them curious enough to approach. Two Suna scouts spotted him and stopped on their patrol route so abruptly the sound of their feet slipping through the sand was audible. 

Onikiri didn’t slow down or change direction to avoid them, he passed as if they weren’t worth his notice. This played into Temari’s plan perfectly. They couldn’t have hoped for a better outcome if they'd planned it. The second Onikiri had his back to the Suna-nin they burst into action, a few seconds later Onikiri saw a hawk fly overhead towards Suna. They would know he was coming. 

He was greeted at the entrance to the village by an elderly man in a long white robe, he had an escort of two ANBU with him. “Good afternoon,” The man greeted, “I am Ebizo the Leader of the Suna Council. What brings you to our village, Captain?”

“I was informed you were holding an Omegan Tournament.” Onikiri noticed the strain on Ebizo’s face and his ANBU guards shook slightly as they attempted to resist the force of his dominating presence. Lee reined in his pheromones a bit. “I intend to participate.”

Ebizo’s eyes sparkled with joy, “Naturally! Please follow me, we require that all suitors supply a blood sample to ensure their Alpha status. Although this will seem like a waste of resources for you, Captain. It is hard to deny the specific aura an Alpha Prime such as yourself gives off.”

Onikiri resisted the urge to roll his eyes if he didn’t love Gaara with _every fibre of his being_ he would give up right now. If this was how Suna would treat him for the rest of his life he’d rather eat that poisonous cacti Gaara had mentioned. 

“I understand and am willing to undergo whatever vetting process you require.” Onikiri let his voice resonate deeply in his chest, “No special treatment, I wish to win this competition entirely on my own merit.”

Ebizo bowed, “Of course, of course. We wouldn’t want your claim coming into question should you make it to the hunt.” The Councilmen stopped outside the entrance to the hospital, “The receptionist will direct you from here. Should you need anything during your stay in Sunagakure please don’t hesitate to call on me directly.”

Onikiri remained silent and pushed through into the hospital, not bothering to say goodbye to the old man. He was one of the reasons why Gaara was in this mess, to begin with. The moment Onikiri entered, the waiting area suddenly fell quiet, even a crying infant, who was sweating with a fever and clutching at their Omega mother abruptly stopped. Everyone froze, more than half of the lower-ranked Shinobi fell to the floor and went belly up. Onikiri pulled his scent back even further; this was the thing he hated the most about what he was. He tried to ignore the stares and approached the reception desk. The woman behind the counter was shaking, keeping her head bowed, the back of her neck where an old silvered claiming bite was visible, bared in submission to him. 

“I am here to submit my application for the Omega Tournament,” Onikiri growled out. 

“O-of course,” The Omega stuttered, scrambling to pull out the correct papers from him to complete from her desk. “Pl-please… take a seat? An-and re-return these to m-me when y-you are done. I-I will call a nurse.”

Onikiri consciously added a reassuring scent to his pheromones, something soft and calming. The change in the Omega was instantaneous, her shoulders slumped and she relaxed, almost too much. _Damn,_ he spent so much time with his pheromones locked up that he’d never had much cause to train himself in how to alter his presence for anything other than total domination. The Omega fell forward, her eyes closing as if she was about to fall asleep. Onikiri pulled his scent back even more until only a trickle of pheromones remained. Temari had mentioned that it had been a long time since Suna had their own Alpha Prime, they had no experience resisting people like him. 

“Sorry,” Onikiri whispered and took the papers, “Thank you.”

“It’s f-fine.” She hiccuped seemingly drunk off his calming scent. 

_Note to self,_ Onikiri thought as he sat in a chair and began to fill out the form he’d been given, _making people high on calmness was not a good idea._

The form was simple enough, it asked for the usual information like _name, date of birth, hidden village of origin, current village loyalty, registration number, rank, sex and gender…_ There were only three boxes. Omega, Beta and Alpha. Onikiri considered ticking Alpha, then decided to just draw in a fourth box labelled _‘Alpha Prime’_ and tick that instead. Further down the questions took an interesting turn and had clearly been designed by Gaara. 

_Personal nindo, professional nindo, number of confirmed kills, number of siblings (if any), favourite food, favourite animal, favourite plant, list hobbies_. 

Onikiri chuckled and wrote _‘extremely invested in physical training and cooking’_ he hesitated for a moment then added an arrow that linked the question about his favourite food (any curry hot enough to melt steel) and the hobbies question and added a note: ‘ _I greatly enjoy cooking for others, there is something special about sharing a home-cooked meal with friends and family’._

Once finished Onikiri glanced back over his answers and checked he hadn’t missed any. Everything seemed in order so he looked up and glanced around. There was a five-foot radius around him that had been cleared. The other people in the waiting room were now pretending not to stare but keeping a watchful eye on him all the same. Onikiri stood and handed his completed forms back to the still woozy receptions. 

“Cheers!” She chirped, taking the papers and smiled lopsidedly up at him.

“Captain?” A male voice called softly to Onikiri’s left. “If you come with me I’ll take your blood sample.” Onikiri nodded and followed the Beta nurse into a vacant examination room. “Take a seat, please.”

Onikiri watched the Beta closely as he moved around the room without any hint of his pheromones affecting him. Immediately suspicious Onikiri released some of his control and let more of his scent to fill the room. When the man gave no visible reaction Onikiri knew his suspicions were right. This man was an Alpha Prime. Onikiri frowned, he was sure Temari had said there were none in Suna. 

“Are you the only one?” Onikiri rumbled softly, genuinely curious, “Your control is very good, but it is obvious you have not been around other Primes.”

The man tensed and he glared at him, “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, Captain. I am just an _insignificant_ Beta Nurse. I’m not even a shinobi.” 

“You need to pretend to be affected by me.” Onikiri advised, “Take your cues from the other people around you. At the very least look like you are struggling not to present your throat.” The nurse snatched at Onikiri’s arm and shoved his shirt sleeve up roughly. He gripped the needle and stuck it painfully into Onikiri’s vein. 

Onikiri didn’t even flinch, he let his chest rumble with a soothing sound, “Your secret is safe with me, you have your reasons for hiding. I have my own.”

The harsh grip on Onikiri’s arm relaxed, “Thanks, and ah… Sorry.” The other Prime glanced down at the needle he had jabbed into Onikiri’s arm, “That was incredibly rude and unprofessional of me.” 

Onikiri shrugged, “People like us tend to resolve things physically because we cannot affect each other through pheromones like regular Alphas.”

He nodded knowingly and shrugged, “You’re shit at using your pheromones.” The nurse pointed out, “Half the hospital just turned belly-up then abruptly melted into a puddle.”

Onikiri rubbed at the back of his neck in embarrassment, he could feel his face heat up under his mask. “Sorry, I spend ninety percent of my time as a Beta and the other ten percent as an all oppressive force controlling people through dominance. About the only thing I am good at is ordering people around.”

The nurse chuckled and removed the needle from his arm, the small vial of blood full. The other Prime made a few notes and stuck a piece of chakra paper on the side of the vial. “Yeah, that’s the reason I hide. I don’t like the idea of controlling people.”

“Me either, but,” Onikiri knocked his knuckles against his Konoha Hitai-ate with a muted thunk, “Hokage's orders.” 

The nurse nodded in understanding, “You’re here to court the Kazekage?” He asked and Onikiri nodded, “May I ask why? It’s just… if you win, then you’ll be his consort and under the thumb of the Council and now you know about _me_ and well… Should I move?”

“Do not move, if you are happy here, stay. As I said, your secret is safe with me.” Onikiri promised, he looked down at his hands, resting loosely in his lap, “I love him.” He confessed, “He knows me only as a Beta, but I _know_ he feels the same. I had to at least try.”

The nurse watched him for a long moment, then smiled and held out his hand, “My name is Izo and for what it’s worth, I hope you win. Lord Gaara has had a hard life, he deserves to be happy.”

“Thank you.” Onikiri smiled, rolled his shirt sleeve down and shook Izo’s hand. It was nice to know not everyone in Suna was afraid of him.

* * *

Gaara sorted through the different suitor applications that had been approved by the Council and put on his desk. The opening ceremony would take place that afternoon and Gaara felt like he was going to throw up. The only person he _wanted_ to scent was Lee, who at this moment was standing by the door of his office perfectly still. He was so different from Kankuro and Tenten. His brother usually spent his shifts slumped in the chair that was meant for long discussions with visitors. Tenten puttered around, always moving, rarely standing still but Lee was the perfect soldier. Standing at ease, posture straight, arms behind his back. Gaara found himself thinking how much easier the Fourth Shinobi War would have been if he’d just had half a dozen more men like Lee. 

Gaara glanced at the first applicant, skipping over the boring information like name, age and rank and checking the Alpha’s answers to the important questions.

> Personal nindo: to bring honour to my clan.
> 
> Professional nindo: as above
> 
> Number of confirmed kills: 23
> 
> Number of siblings: zero
> 
> Favourite food: steak
> 
> Favourite animal: dogs
> 
> Favourite plant: trees
> 
> Hobbies: practising my earth release

What a boring and one-dimensional answer to each question. Gaara wanted to scoff _‘trees’_ was hardly a satisfactory answer to his plant question. Without any hesitation, Gaara placed the Alpha’s sheet on what would become his _‘discard’_ pile and picked up the next one. 

> Personal nindo: to make my omega happy.
> 
> Professional nindo: to serve my village
> 
> Number of confirmed kills: five
> 
> Number of siblings: one
> 
> Favourite food: figs
> 
> Favourite animal: whatever my Omega prefers 
> 
> Favourite plant: fig trees
> 
> Hobbies: doing whatever my Omega likes doing. 

Gaara felt his nose scrunch up in disgust, this one was even worse than the first. At least the previous Alpha appeared to have some kind of goal of his own, however vague _‘bring honour to my clan’_ was. Gaara placed this one and the next three which were similarly distasteful in his discard pile.

> Personal nindo: to perform one act of random kindness every day
> 
> Professional nindo: to inspire the will of fire in others
> 
> Number of confirmed kills: eleven
> 
> Number of siblings: six
> 
> Favourite food: pancakes
> 
> Favourite animal: eagles 
> 
> Favourite plant: peace lily 
> 
> Hobbies: landscape painting and hiking

Gaara smiled, finally someone who had answered the questions honestly and without an ulterior motive. The Kazekage placed this one on his _‘keep’_ pile. Over the next hour, Gaara steadily worked through each applicant, and as he reached for the last sheet, he realised he had sorted more Alpha’s into his keep pile than his discard. That wasn’t what he was expecting to happen. With a frown, Gaara shifted his attention to the final application. 

> Personal nindo: to work hard and never give up
> 
> Professional nindo: to serve my village and my Kage to the best of my ability without compromising my personal beliefs and morals
> 
> Number of confirmed kills: zero
> 
> Number of siblings: zero biological (but I consider myself to have one sister and two brothers) 
> 
> Favourite food: any curry hot enough to melt steel
> 
> Favourite animal: squirrels, ninken and tortoises
> 
> Favourite plant: prickly pear
> 
> Hobbies: I am extremely invested in physical training and cooking. I greatly enjoy cooking for others, there is something special about sharing a home-cooked meal with friends and family.

Gaara’s eyes widened then snapped up to the name on the application but _Onikiri_ didn’t sound familiar to him. He had thought for a heart-stopping minute that Lee’s name would be on the top of the form, the handwriting certainly seemed similar enough. Gaara glanced up at Lee for a moment before looking over the application more closely. His birthday was the same as Lee’s, but his registration number was different and _unusual_. It contained letters, AP0302, the only Shinobi who received the AP prefix were… Onikiri had drawn in a fourth option under the heading ‘gender’ and labelled it ‘Alpha Prime’.

It couldn’t be Lee then, even his sister and brother weren’t _that_ stupid. It would be impossible to fake Lee being a Prime. Gaara reluctantly placed Onikiri’s application on his keep pile. He’d had no idea Konoha even _had_ an Alpha Prime, and to think Gaara had somehow caught his attention was... Concerning. What if the Council got their hooks into him? What if Onikiri claimed him? He would be perfect for the Council to manipulate into controlling him. Gaara would have no choice but to follow every command the Prime voiced.

“Lee?” Gaara called out, his eyes still fixed on Onikiri’s handwriting. “Do you know someone called Onikiri from Konoha?”

“Onikiri? As in the mythical sword that defeated the ogre Ibaraki Dōji?” Lee blurted out in a rush.

Gaara blinked in surprise at that piece of information, “I guess so?” He glanced up at Lee, whose head was tilted slightly in question, the borrowed ANBU mask concealing his expression. 

Lee shrugged, “I do not recall anyone by that name in the village, but I certainly can not claim to know everyone. Why do you ask?”

“His answers…” Gaara frowned, “They reminded me of someone.”

“Oh?” Lee’s mask tilted up, he must have been checking the time. It was almost one o’clock, the opening ceremony would start soon. Tenten would arrive any moment now to relieve Lee so he could get some rest. They would continue with their twelve-hour shifts until final numbers had been decided. 

“Nevermind,” Gaara said dismissively, “Wishful thinking maybe.”

There was a soft knock on Gaara's door and Tenten slipped through, already dressed in her Suna ANBU gear. Lee handed her his mask and grinned at Gaara. His eyes sparkled and the corners crinkled with the force of his grin. Gaara thought Lee would look quite handsome in his older years, a face wrinkled by joy and smiles.

“Be careful what you wish for,” Lee joked as he moved to leave his office, “You might just get it.”

* * *

The moment Gaara’s office door closed behind him Lee was running. All the suitors were to report to the arena before the ceremony was scheduled to start at thirteen hundred hours. Lee threw himself off the balcony of the Kazekage tower and landed on the roof of the building next door. He was running again as soon as his feet hit the ground. Temari met him outside the arena entrance and pulled him into a hidden alleyway. Lee started to undress immediately, removing the Suna ANBU uniform and replacing it with his borrowed Konoha one. Temari helped, unbuckling and removing the armour that covered his legs while Lee worked on his arms. 

“Kankuro has managed to stall for time, he’s going over security details with the other Kage and village leaders.” Temari informed him, “Tsunade is here, is that going to be a problem?”

“She will recognise my mask on sight,” Lee pulled the brown shirt over his head and wriggled out of his pants. Temari handed him the Konoha navy fatigues and Lee began dressing in his Onikiri disguise.

“Fuck,” Temari swore, “Unfortunately there isn’t much we can do. Thankfully Shikamaru was assigned as one of your Hokage's guards. I managed to get him to go along with our plan, he’s henged to look like you and will stay with Tenten to help guard Gaara during the ceremony.” 

“Who else did she bring?” Lee asked as his head popped through the neckline of his shirt.

“I think I saw Hatake Kakashi and some creepy looking guy I’ve never seen before with a Happuri.”

“That must be Yamato,” Lee nodded, “I can work with that.” Lee made sure his cloth mask was sitting right on his face before sliding his Onikiri mask over the top, “Do I look okay?”

Temari stepped back and ran her eyes over him, “You look a bit rumpled but it’ll have to do. Go inside and go down the steps to the underground level, the suitors have been asked to line up in the middle of the arena. Good luck.”

Lee bowed respectfully, then ducked out of the ally. Temari looked down at the discarded clothes that littered the ground around her and sighed. “I’ve seen your knot-headed Alpha naked more times that you have Gaara,” She grumbled and shoved Lee’s bodyguard outfit into her bag, “You owe me, big time.”

* * *

Tsunade forced herself not to roll her eyes as Kankuro continued his long speech about the level of protection they had provided for the opening ceremony. She glanced over at the clock, the ceremony should have started ten minutes ago. The Raikage shifted in annoyance beside her. 

“All right, enough.” Ay interrupted Kankuro’s speech with a growl, “Hurry up and get this Tournament started,” He leaned over towards Tsunade, “I am eager to see my Shinobi outperform all of yours.”

“You wish,” Tsunade huffed, “Gaara will have no choice but to pick a Konoha-nin as his Alpha.”

“You’re _both_ wrong,” The Mizukage laughed, “My shinobi will sweep him off his feet so fast this will be the shortest Omega Tournament in history.”

Tsunade moved towards the balcony railing and looked down at the assembled suitors. They were lined up in a basic five-by-four formation, but there was one missing from the back. There were only four people in the last line when they should have been five, that must be why Kankuro was padding for time. One of the suitors was late. _He must be one of their own,_ Tsunade thought, _possibly returning from a mission._

There was movement below and Gaara walked out to stand before the group. He had two ANBU with him for protection. Tsunade looked over them carefully, she was almost positive they were Lee and Tenten. Pretending to be Sand-nin wasn’t a bad idea. She was proud of them, so far the reports she had received on the status of the mission had been uneventful. Trumpets began to play as Ebizo stepped up beside Gaara and turned to address the crowd and Kage. 

“Suna welcomes you, esteemed guests to our first Omega Tournament. Over the next month, our great Kazekage will test the fortitude, strength and intelligence of these fine Alphas before you until only the best remains. The Tournament will conclude with a hunt, whereby our Lord Gaara will bond with his chosen Alpha and become the Kazekage’s consort,” Ebizo grinned, “thus ensuring that the great lineage of our Kage line will not be broken!”

The crowds roared with applause and cheering at this announcement. Tsunade noticed the missing Alpha dart out onto the field and take up his position in line. She frowned and leaned further forward against the railing. That was a Konoha ANBU uniform and the mask he wore looked familiar. With a bubble of surprise, she realised it was Lee in his Onikiri persona. _Then who was…_ Tsunade burst into laughter as she looked back at the two ANBU who flanked the Kazekage, _so that’s where Shikamaru had got too._ Kakashi’s chakra pulsed in question and Tsunade looked over at him where he was positioned by the doorway. The Jonin sent her a questioning look but she waved his concern away and glanced eagerly back at her little troublemaker. 

“Well played, Lee,” She muttered under her breath, “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

_tbc_


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is out early because I'm trying to get this fic edited and posted before I go back to work after the Christmas/new year break and I realised I needed to post two chapters in one day at some point... And chapter four was ready so, ta-dah! There is some Temari/Shikamaru smut in here for you and this is where I earn that tag "the bachelor meets gladiator" you'll see what I mean ;)

Onikiri slipped into line at the back of the group as Ebizo finished his opening speech. The Alpha beside him sent him a disgusted look, then faced forward. Onikiri fell into his usual at ease stance and glanced around. There were a lot of civilians screaming and cheering as the music played again. On his left there was a large balcony that stuck out, he was certain that’s where the other Kage and smaller village leaders were watching. Onikiri hoped Tsunade wouldn’t call him out, that would destroy their carefully made plan to win the competition. 

“Each of you will step forward in line and present yourself to Lord Gaara.” Ebizo explained, “You will introduce yourself and allow him to scent you. If he finds you acceptable then you will continue to the next stage and return to your position. If you are rejected, then you will immediately leave the arena and return home.”

Something wasn’t right, Onikiri looked around himself again, he had that feeling you get when you’ve forgotten something. Temari had said he looked fine so it couldn’t be that he’d forgotten to put his pants on or something stupid. Onikiri glanced down at himself then over at his fellow suitors. They looked normal, they weren’t tense or straining against Onikiri’s pheromones. That was strange, they couldn’t _all_ be Primes. _Ohhh_ , Onikiri could have slapped himself, he’d forgotten to relax his control. Quickly he stopped the flow of chakra into his scent glands and began to release his scent. _I really am an idiot sometimes._

* * *

Gaara wanted to be anywhere but here, to retreat into the safety of his greenhouse, climb into his nest and never come out. Designing the trials and challenges for the Alphas had been fun in an abstract kind of way, but now it was real. He was standing in the middle of the arena with his suitors before him in perfect lines, all waiting for their turn to introduce themselves. They were here for different reasons, to bring prestige to their families or clans, to tie Sunagakure more closely together with their villages, or for bragging rights. None of them were here for _love_. These were all strangers, people Gaara had never met and probably never would have under normal circumstances. And yet one of these Alphas would claim him, irrevocably tying them together for the rest of their lives. The idea made the Kazekage physically ill. The only person Gaara wanted to claim him was out of his reach.

Once Ebizo had finished talking to the crowd, the first suitor began striding confidently towards him. Gaara kept his gaze steady, looking over the approaching shinobi with a critical eye. She was a Mist-nin and appeared older than him, with a jagged scar across her cheek. She looked proud and full of ego. Gaara wasn’t interested in her, he didn’t even need to scent her to know she wasn’t compatible with him. Behind her Gaara noticed the group of Alphas had suddenly shifted, they appeared to tense and a ripple went through their ranks as if some kind of silent explosion had gone off. Gaara checked the stands where his people were gathered but nothing seemed amiss. The Alpha strutting towards him stumbled slightly, then she paused and shook her head, glancing over her shoulder briefly before moving forward again. 

Gaara frowned and took a breath, there was _something_... A coiling heavy scent was slowly spreading out around the arena, growing stronger by the second. Gaara took another deep breath, pulling the smell into his nose. His inner Omega reacted immediately, he wanted to kneel, to _submit_ , that scent promised protection, security, safety. Gaara couldn’t stop himself from tasting the air for a third time, it was even stronger now. It smelt like petrichor and something _else_ , Gaara wasn’t sure, he needed to get closer. He wanted to rub himself on whoever this smell belonged to. 

“Hi, my name is Kuno Mika,” The Mist Alpha greeted as she stood before him and bowed, she removed her glove and held out her right wrist for Gaara to scent. He blinked for a moment, trying to clear his mind from the fog the alluring scent had created. Gaara grasped the woman's hand and brought it up to his nose. She smelt like damp clothes and salt. Gaara pulled back and shook his head, trying to get the female Alpha’s scent out of his head.

“We are not compatible,” Gaara informed her, releasing her hand and stepping back. “You may use the door over there to leave the arena.”

The woman sighed, “What a shame, you’re not bad looking close up.” She glanced back over her shoulder, “But, I’ll admit I’m kinda glad, I’m not interested in going up against a Prime. I like my limbs firmly attached to my body. It was nice meeting you.”

Gaara watched her leave, so _that_ was the scent he could smell. Onikiri, the Alpha Prime from Konoha. The one who answered all the questions as Gaara imagined Lee would have. Gaara scented the air again, that heavy scent was still there.

“What the...” Tenten’s voice broke Gaara out of his wandering thoughts. “Why are all they leaving?”

Gaara looked over the gathered Alphas and watched in shock as every Konoha-nin except for one at the back that wore a mask broke away from the group and began to walk towards the door Mika had just exited through. 

Ebizo ran forward, “What’s happening? Go back to your places, you haven’t-“

“Nah,” One of the Leaf-nin said as he walked past the Council Leader, “We know when we’re beaten.”

“Yeah, Onikiri is no joke.” A female Alpha with a red Hitai-ate tied around her neck agreed. “I value my life more than I wanna claim an Omega Kage.”

Ebizo frowned, “You’re all giving up?”

“Let them go,” Gaara called out, “If they aren’t interested in continuing then I don’t want to waste time. You are free to go.”

“Thank you, Lord Gaara,” The group of Konoha-nin bowed together as one, then left the arena.

“Uh, well...” Ebizo hesitated, “That was unexpected.” He walked over to the group of Alphas and began to shuffle them around to close the gaps that the five Konoha-nin had created. Gaara noticed Ebizo specifically move the last remaining Leaf shinobi in the mask to the front. Gaara glanced over his remaining suitors, there were thirteen Alphas left. Three Kiri-nin, two Kumo-nin, five Suna-nin, one Ishi-nin, one Tani-nin and one Konoha-nin. 

“Apologies for the interruption!” Ebizo shouted, “We shall continue with the scenting ceremony!”

The Konoha shinobi wearing the mask was next, he stalked forward towards Gaara, his eyes glowing green behind his mask. Gaara felt his heart speed up, thumping loudly inside his chest. The scent that had blanked the arena increased as he got closer. His presence felt like a physical _thing_. Pressing down on Gaara, urging him to his knees, to expose his neck and present. Gaara clenched his teeth, his fangs lengthening. He would _not_ give in. He heard Lee, who was standing guard on his left gasp quietly. Tenten wasn’t fairing much better, Gaara could see her whole body shaking out of the corner of his eye.

The Prime was only a few steps away when his scent abruptly changed, the demand for submission was gone and in its place was something soft, calming and soothing. Gaara’s eyes fell closed as he breathed it in, he felt totally at peace and his knees felt loose. As if nothing in the world mattered except this wonderful smell. Someone cleared their throat and Gaara’s eyes snapped open. The masked man was standing before him.

“I am Onikiri, Alpha Prime Captain of Konohagakure.” His voice rumbled out of his chest in a rough growl. Gaara had to force himself to focus, he was so relaxed he felt like he might drift off to sleep. The masked Prime moved forward another step and kneeled, holding up his hand for Gaara to scent. 

Gaara blinked in confusion at him, he had _knelt_. Even regular Alphas didn’t do that, nevermind _Primes_. Usually, Alphas were too busy trying to be the biggest person in a room, posturing and filling a space with their dominating scent. The only reason Alphas took a knee before Gaara was because he was the _Kazekage_. But the position this man had taken wasn’t one of respect to someone of higher rank, this was a clear display of _submission_. Onikiri had folded both legs under himself and was sitting back on his heels, his head bowed forward, displaying the back of his neck to Gaara. It felt… wrong somehow. The Prime shouldn’t be the one to kneel, that was _Gaara’s_ place.

“Lord Gaara?” Tenten whispered, shattering his wandering thoughts, “Are you alright?”

Gaara waved her concern away and reached out to take Onikiri’s offered hand. The Leaf-nin had presented his left, yet again he seemed to have made this choice intentionally, breaking with tradition. He hadn’t removed his glove, so Gaara pinched the tip of the fingers and pulled, removing the soft leather and revealing the tanned flesh underneath. Gaara moved Onikiri’s long sleeve, pushing it up to expose more of his wrist. There were thick twisting red scars wound around his hand; they continued along his arm and disappeared under his shirt. Gaara frowned and traced one of the scars, it looked _familiar..._ but it couldn’t be possible. Lee was on his left, pretending to be a Sand ANBU. _How had Onikiri gotten these scars?_ Onikiri’s fingers twitched as he pushed his sleeve up further, tracing the red lines in fascination.

Gaara looked over the man again, he was the right build and height. The only skin on display was the hand and wrist Gaara had bared. His scent was different, it smelt nothing like Lee’s unassuming Beta scent and there was no way his brother and sister could fake that sudden change in intent by soaking the Leaf-nin in Alpha pheromones. There was no question Lee was standing behind him, but a man that could very well be his twin knelt before him. 

Gaara’s eyes narrowed, if this was some trick set up by the Council, he wasn’t interested in playing along. “Remove your mask,” He demanded. 

Onikiri bowed lower, “My apologies, I have been forbidden from revealing my identity until the hunt has concluded and I have won your affections. My position as Alpha Prime is a village secret and I do not intend to betray my home.”

Gaara frowned, “Lee?” He called, watching the Alpha Prime closely, he didn’t even flinch. 

Lee shifted behind him, “Sir?” 

“Tell me, why did the other Konoha-nin forfeit?” Gaara asked, keeping his eyes on the back of Onikiri’s neck. Perhaps Gaara was seeing things that weren’t there. It was impossible, Lee was a Beta, it had been blindingly obvious from the moment Gaara had met him when he was twelve years old. There must be some other explanation for the scars.

“I am not sure,” Lee said, “I have not met Captain Onikiri before today, but I would guess that they do not feel that they have a chance against him. Alpha Primes are well known to be prone to violence and are generally physically stronger and faster than regular Alphas.”

“I see,” Gaara gripped Onikiri’s wrist tightly and bent to press his nose against his skin. Gaara’s eyes fell closed and his inner Omega purred happily. _This one,_ it seemed to say, _this one is worthy._ There was still _something_ Gaara couldn’t quite catch hidden under the thick scent of heavy rain on a hot day. He pressed closer, scenting more deeply, trying to figure it out. It was something he had smelt before, but where? It was almost… _Spicy?_ Like the smell of curry powder sizzling in oil, or the scent of burning frankincense. 

“Hey, ah, Gaara?” Lee’s voice broke Gaara’s concentration and he abruptly pulled away from Onikri’s wrist. “Have you made your decision?”

There was a rumbling purr coming from the Alpha Prime kneeling before him. Gaara could feel an answering sound building up inside him, but he stopped himself before it could start. Embarrassment and guilt pooled in his gut. He should have more control over himself, how could he find Onikiri’s scent so attractive when the man he loved stood less than a metre away? 

“You pass.” Gaara snapped and dropped the Prime’s hand as if it had burnt him. “Return to the line.” He commanded, tossing the shinobi’s glove at him.

Onikiri bowed then pushed himself to his feet, their eyes met for a brief second before he turned and walked back to rejoin the group. Gaara felt his stomach swoop and clench as the Konoha-nin increased the distance between them. His Omega instincts were crying out for the Alpha to return, to come closer, he wanted to bury his nose into Onikiri’s neck and feel his arms wrap around him. Gaara shook himself and bit painfully at the inside of his cheek, he still had twelve more Alphas to scent.

* * *

Another three suitors were eliminated by the end of the opening ceremony. Which left Gaara with half the number he had originally started with. Ten Alphas remained, three Kiri-nin, one Kumo-nin, three Suna-nin, one Ishi-nin, one Tani-nin and one Konoha-nin. That made Gaara’s plan for the first competition easy enough to adapt. Ebizo had joined the other Kage and village leaders on their private balcony. During the tournament Gaara would speak with his suitors directly, it was one of the many changes he had made to the traditional rules. 

“Your first trial will be one of strength,” Gaara informed them, “You will be divided into two groups of five, based on your rank and relative skill levels. Although you will be facing your enemy as a unit, you are competing individually. Each of you will be awarded points during the trial and the two with the lowest score will be eliminated.” Gaara felt entirely too pleased with himself, he had enjoyed coming up with the trials for his suitors.

“Both teams will be tasked with defeating a creature that thrives in the unforgiving desert. If you are to become my mate, then you must be prepared for the dangers that citizens of the Hidden Sand face.” Gaara explained, “Team A will face one of the most common threats found in the Land of Wind, a giant scorpion. Team B, you will find that giant scorpions are easy compared to what will be hunting you. You will face a Desert Sun Spider.” The crowd collectively gasped at Gaara’s announcement. 

“Furthermore, ninjutsu and genjutsu are banned for the duration of this trial.” Gaara’s tests were all designed with one outcome in mind, that no one but Rock Lee was worthy, “This is a test of physical strength and fortitude, not how much Chakra you can use.” Cheers and whoops echoed around the arena. “You have ten minutes to prepare. Dismissed.”

The Alphas returned to the underground holding room where they had been told to leave their belongings. Below a few members of the Suna Council would be waiting to assign the Alphas to their teams. Gaara left the arena and made his way up to the balcony where he could preside over the coming battle. Lee and Tenten followed behind him silently. Temari was waiting to pull him into a hug as he entered, her familiar sweet scent filled Gaara’s nose and washed away the strange mix of different Alpha scents that he hadn’t been able to clear from his scenes. 

“We’re halfway through the first day,” Temari whispered into his ear, “Just a bit longer then you can go hide in your greenhouse for a few hours. I’ll cover the desk for you.”

Gaara squeezed his sister tighter, “Thank you.”

“Well,” Tsunade said loudly, “You certainly know how to set some high expectations, don’t you Gaara?”

“No ninjutsu or genjutsu?” Mei muttered, “Are you trying to kill them?”

Gaara pulled away from Temari and joined his fellow Kage on the large sofa that had been set up for them. “If they fail, then they are not worthy.” Gaara said dismissively, “I will only accept the best.”

Mei pretended to fan herself, she crossed her legs and adjusted her dress, “My goodness, you certainly have a fine assortment of Alphas to pick from. That one in the mask, he’s a Prime isn’t he?”

“His name is Onikiri,” Tsunade informed them, “A damn fine Shinobi that one.” 

“Still so confident after all but one of yours forfeited?” Ay smirked.

“Of course!” Tsunade grinned, relaxing back against the sofa. “Onikiri will wipe the floor with your lousy Shinobi.”

“How much do you want to bet?” Mei asked, leaning over Gaara to level a glare at the Hokage. “Go on, put your money on the line or I say it’s all talk.”

Tsunade hissed, “Alright, fifteen thousand ryō on Onikiri winning this round.”

The Raikage hummed, “Hmm, only fifteen?”

“Twenty,” Tsunade snapped, “And, I also bet Onikiri will come out of his fight completely unharmed.”

Curious Gaara turned to face the Hokage, “Are you seriously that confident in his skills? When I asked Tenten and Lee they admitted they had never heard of him.”

“Of course not,” Tsunade rolled her eyes, “Onikiri is a _Prime_ , his security clearance is above S-Rank. Lee and Tenten are Chunin, they have had no reason to cross paths with him.”

Loud screeching and hissing heralded the release of the giant scorpion. It raced around the area and threw itself against the barrier jutsu that protected the spectators. Gaara and the other Kage leaned forward to watch as the first team of Alphas ran out of the gate and began to attack the massive creature. 

* * *

Temari waited until Gaara was distracted by the fight, before grabbing ‘Lee’ and pulling him out into the hallway.

“What the hell are you doing, woman?” Lee’s voice said roughly, “Dragging me out of the room is so bothersome.”

“Shh!” Temari hissed, kicked open a cupboard door and shoved ‘Lee’ inside. “Take off the mask and the henge and be quick about it.”

Shikamaru sighed and did as he was told, releasing the jutsu that made him look, sound and smell like Rock Lee and pulled the ANBU mask from his face. “I know wha-mmf!” Temari pressed herself against him, her soft lips cutting off whatever nonsense he had been about to say. It didn’t matter now. Shikamaru dropped the mask and wrapped his arms around his Omega. 

“Missed you,” Temari whispered against his mouth, “Want you.”

Shikamaru groaned and pulled away, “You’re trying to distract me.”

Temari chased his lips and licked across his mouth, one leg sliding between Shikamaru’s to press against his groin, “Why would I do that?”

“Because,” Shikamaru nipped at her bottom lip, “you’ve been avoiding answering my questions about- _ohhhh.”_ Temari’s hands had unbuckled his pants and slipped inside to palm his cock. “Shit, _fuck.”_

“I’m not hearing any questions,” Temari smirked as she wrapped her hand around him and pulled.

“What-what are you planning?” Shikamaru moaned and gripped his Omega’s wrist to stop the movement of her hand. “Why am I pretending to be Lee? Why did you ask me to steal a scroll with the highest security clearance I have _ever_ seen?”

Temari winked, dropped to her knees and twisted her hand, Shikamaru’s grip loosened. “You tell me, mister-sexy-genius-shinobi. I’m afraid my mouth will be otherwise occupied.” Temari leant forward and pulled Shikamaru into her mouth. 

“Ah, fuck,” Shikamaru grunted, eyes flashing silver as Temari swallowed around him and sucked. “You… _Ah_ , you’re manipulating the outcome of the tournament.” Temari hummed around his cock and grinned, her mouth stretched tight against him. “You want…”

Temari pulled back with a wet pop, “What I _want_ , is for you to come in my mouth.” She said mischievously before sucking his erection back into her mouth. 

“Temari!” Shikamaru admonished, “You’re making this really hard.”

His Omega pulled off again and quirked an eyebrow, “ _Really?_ I hadn’t noticed.” She squeezed his cock, “You’re right, it _is_ really hard. Fancy that!”

Shikamaru hissed, “Oh for fucks sake. Just tell me, or I’ll…” 

“Nah-uh,” Temari shook her head, “You know how hot your big brain makes me. Figure it out _genius_.” 

“I hate you,” Shikamaru groaned as Temari licked at his slit and circled her tongue around his glans. “You’re evil.”

“I know,” Temari smiled, “you love it.” Shikamaru’s hands cupped her face, his leather-covered thumbs rubbed gently across her cheeks.

“Sage help me, but I do.” Shikamaru bumped his cockhead against her lips, “So much.” 

“Good,” Temari opened her mouth and Shikamaru pressed inside. She moved her head in time with his small thrusts, her hands wrapped around the base of his cock to stroke what couldn’t fit inside her. 

“Lee and Gaara,” Shikamaru grunted, “You snuck Lee into the- _ah shit_ -tournament.” Temari lifted her hand and made a ‘close’ gesture. “Lee entered the tournament.” Temari’s hand shifted into the sign for ‘correct’. “You- _oh god_ -you asked for an ANBU…”

Shikamaru shoved Temari off him, “Holy shit, Temari. Is Lee… Onikiri?”

Temari huffed and tucked a lock of hair that had come loose behind her ear, “See? Not just a pretty face after all.”

“Lee’s an Alpha Prime?”

“Yup.”

* * *

Onikiri’s wrist was still tingling where Gaara had pressed his nose to scent him. He shook it to try to stop the distracting sensation but it didn’t help. It had been simultaneously terrifying, amazing and heartbreaking to finally stand before Gaara without pretending to be a Beta. It wasn’t perfect, he was still lying to him, but it was a small step forward. Gaara’s reaction to his scent had been beautiful. The way his nose had pressed harder into his wrist, his fingers tracing the scars Gaara’s had unknowingly etched into his skin. Onikiri had wanted to pull the Omega into his lap and devour him. To press his nose under Gaara’s chin and rub his scent all over the smaller man. 

There was a deafening cheer from above them, followed by a pained screech from the scorpion. Onikiri flinched, he didn’t like the idea of killing some poor creature for sport. Even if it was a monstrously large arachnid. Lee had seen the damage a giant scorpion could do during his second Chunin Exams. They were a serious problem in the desert, but they were mostly nocturnal and generally tended to avoid Suna. Desert Sun Spiders, however, were an entirely different beast. Onikiri had never seen one, but the horror stories Temari and Kankuro had told him had given him nightmares for _weeks_ afterwards.

Sun Spiders _ate_ giant scorpions. They were bigger, hairier, more venomous and much, _much_ more aggressive. Generally, Sun Spiders kept to their territories unless it was time to mate. Then the much smaller males would wander around the desert looking for a female to breed with. As much as Onikiri hated killing for no other reason than entertainment, going into the area with a pissed off Sun Spider would be a kill or be killed situation. As another cheer sounded above him, one of the Suna Council members appeared at the bottom of the stairs and whispered into a Sand-nin’s ear. The Shinobi nodded and took the steps up two at a time. The Councilmen made his way over to their group. 

“The first battle has concluded, you have ten minutes for us to clear the arena before we send you out. Good luck.”

Onikiri stood and walked over to the rack of weapons that they’d been told they could choose from. The other four Alphas had quickly descended on the rack and made their selections, spears, katanas, kunai and kusarigamas. Onikiri considered the bo staff for a moment before deciding not to use a weapon at all. Instead, Onikiri walked over to the gate and waited. He could hear the other Alphas whispering behind him but he ignored them. They didn’t matter, the only thing that mattered was Gaara. He had to make an impression, prove his strength and ability to protect and assist Gaara with his duties as Kazekage. 

“Remember,” The Councilman said as he opened the gate, “Your opponent is the spider, not each other.”

“Yes, Sir!” Onikiri and the other Alphas responded as one. 

“On the count of three, you may enter the arena. One… Two… Three.”

Onikiri moved forward as fast as his ankle weights allowed. He was up and out of the gate before the others had even moved. The Spider was crouched against the far wall, it’s fangs extended. There was blood all over the ground and splattered against the walls from the previous fight. Onikiri darted forward and jumped into the air, maybe he could knock the spider out rather than kill it? Before Onikiri’s fist could land, the Sun Spider hissed and scuttled away, a Kiri-nin whooped below him.

“First blood!” The Mist Alpha cheered, “Whose impressive now aye, Prime?”

Onikiri landed beside him and relaxed his control just slightly. The Kiri-nin dropped to the ground so fast he smacked his head on the sand in his haste to show his soft belly. 

“Certainly not me,” Onikiri growled and stepped over the Alpha to make his way over to the other three who had managed to corner the creature. Onikiri ducked under one of the Spiders legs as it charged forward at the Kumo-nin with the spear. He looked up and examined the underside of the arachnid. He could see where it’s legs connected to its body, Onikiri thought it would probably be equivalent to a punch in the gut if he landed one dead centre. Decision made, Onikiri grabbed onto the spider’s abdomen and pulled himself up towards its thorax. 

The Sun Spider slammed itself into the ground, trying to dislodge Onikiri. The other Alphas took advantage and with a screech one leg was severed. The spider curled up, its jaws snapping shut just above Onikiri’s head. It seemed it couldn’t bend far enough to reach him. Onikiri gripped onto the razor-like hair that covered the creature, it cut through his leather gloves and his pants where his knees were anchored. He pulled back and landed a solid punch to the centre of the animal's sternum. It shook and stumbled forward trying to get away from the other suitors who kept pressing forward, stabbing and slicing at its legs. 

The effect of Onikiri’s blow didn’t last long, the spider seemed to decide that it was done playing defence and shot forward. Its jaws wrapped around one of the Alphas, Onikiri heard the woman scream and swear in pain. There was blood dripping down from where he could see the Shinobi’s legs frantically kicking. Onikiri climbed up and around to the top of the spider, sliding forward to reach the screaming ninja to help. There was blood on his hands and chest now, where the sharp hairs had cut into his uniform. Temari would have to ask Shikamaru to steal another one for him. 

Onikiri’s hand pressed down on something soft and slimy, he looked down and seven shiny eyes looked back. He had put his palm directly on one of the creature's eyeballs. “Sorry!” Onikiri apologised automatically and lifted his hand. The spider bit down harder on the Shinobi in its mouth, there was a loud cracking sound and the screaming hit a fevered pitch. Onikiri had only heard screaming like that during the war when field surgery had to be done without pain relief. He glanced up, the Alpha had slumped forward, his chest and arm that was trapped against his body had been crushed. The woman would be in for a long recovery. 

The spider jerked suddenly, nearly throwing Onikiri off, instead, he slid forward towards its jaws. He was sitting on several of its eyes now, his legs braced against where its palps connected to its face. Onikiri didn’t hesitate, he slammed his fist into the junction between the grasping jaws. The spider immediately released the Alpha and shook itself violently. Onikiri toppled forward, his face coming dangerously close to the clicking of its now empty mouth. Onikiri twisted and used Chakra to stick his feet to the creature's exoskeleton. He pushed some into his arms too, it wouldn’t be the same as opening the first gate but that particular skill was _very_ recognisable and for now, wasn’t an option. With a satisfying crunch, Onikiri landed a hit directly to the arachnid’s face. It dropped, legs curling up and body crumpling. For a moment Onikiri feared that he might have killed the creature but when its eyes blinked and focused on him he knew it was still alive. 

A loud horn sounded and a group of Sand-nin ran out, hands flashing through seals as they bound the spider with Chakra threads. Onikiri jumped down from the creature and stepped away to look over the arena. The Alpha that had been bitten was laying flat on the ground, two other Alphas appeared to be knocked unconscious. They had probably been thrown against the wall while Onikiri had been otherwise occupied. The only other person standing beside him was the Kumo-nin with the spear. He was breathing hard, blood splattered over his face and chest. 

“Congratulations,” Gaara’s voice called out, drawing his attention towards the balcony where the Omega and the other Kage were sitting. “I’m impressed you defeated the Spider without ending its life. Onikiri you are the winner for this trial. As a reward for your bravery and strength, you are invited to attend my private dinner with the other Hidden Village leaders tonight. The winner from Team A has been awarded the same.”

Onikiri bowed in response, his ripped skin felt tight and stung as his uniform shifted. A Suna medic approached slowly, his hands held out in a placating gesture. 

“One Alpha from each team with the lowest score will be eliminated. My fellow Kage will determine the final scores and announce the results shortly while you receive medical treatment.” Gaara informed the arena as a whole, “This will bring our opening ceremony to a close. You are dismissed.”

_tbc_


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading, and leaving kudos/comments XD I love seeing your reactions! We're halfway now, enjoy!

Tsunade returned to her guest rooms — with Kakashi and Yamato in tow — to change before the private dinner later that night. Gaara had been ruthless in his elimination of his suitors. When they had tabulated the final scores, two shinobi from Team A who had fought the giant scorpion had tied for last place. The Mizukage suggested a sudden death round between the Tani and Suna Alphas but Gaara had simply eliminated both Shinobi on the spot. Tsunade could respect the decision, Gaara was evidently trying to make a point, to both his suitors and his Council. The Kazekage wasn’t playing around, he expected his future mate to be just as exceptional as he was. 

Tsunade made a silent hand gesture at Yamato and the man nodded in agreement. Together her two Jonin sealed the room and set up privacy wards on the walls and door. With a hum of power, the Fuinjutsu seals flared to life and they could speak openly without fear of being overheard. 

“It would seem that Shikamaru’s mate has more sway over him than his _Kage_ does,” Tsunade grumbled and rubbed at her temples, she could feel a headache starting, “And Onikiri owes me twenty-thousands ryō. What was that _idiot_ thinking rubbing himself all over that fucking spider?”

Kakashi snorted, “You can’t deny it was a good strategy.”

“It did win him the event,” Yamato shrugged, “I would have done the same if I had been in his position.”

The Hokage sighed, “Of course _you_ would have, you’re the _other_ pain in my ass I can’t seem to get rid off.” Tsunade levelled a heavy stare at her Jonin and gestured to their room as a whole, “Take a seat gentleman, what I’m about to reveal to you is above S-Class and it goes without saying that you are strictly forbidden from speaking about this to anyone as long as you live.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Kakashi and Yamato answered together, sitting on the floor as if they were children back at the academy. 

Tsunade rolled her eyes, “I need to make a note somewhere to never assign you two together on a mission with me ever again. Honestly… Gaara better have the best damn saké Suna has to offer at dinner. After today, I need a drink… _or five.”_ She crossed her arms, “I’m sure you both noticed it wasn’t Lee who was standing guard with Tenten at Gaara’s side during today’s ceremony.”

Yamato nodded, “My suspicions weren’t confirmed until Temari pulled him out of the room and they returned a few minutes later.”

“They weren’t exactly _subtle_ ,” Kakashi shrugged, “but then adolescents rarely are.”

“Gaara’s siblings are determined to make sure Lee wins this competition,” Tsunade acknowledged, “I’m certain that little break-in we had back in Konoha last week was orchestrated by Temari and Shikamaru to prevent me from knowing Lee had entered.”

Yamato leaned forward, “Is there something I’m missing? As far as I know, Rock Lee is a Beta, and I didn’t see him in the arena.”

“No, you wouldn’t have recognised him.” Tsunade huffed, “Rock Lee presented as an Alpha Prime on his eleventh birthday, he’s been under the guidance of Muramasa ever since. I forbade Lee from entering the competition as himself as I didn’t want his Prime status to become public knowledge. However, it seems I gave him a loophole to enter as Onikiri.” The Hokage rubbed her forehead in exasperation, “I’m honestly impressed he’s been able to pull this off.”

“Will you allow Lee to continue?” Kakashi asked, “I think everyone in Konoha knows about his little crush on Gaara and judging by his reaction to Lee’s Prime scent I suspect the feelings mutual.” 

Tsunade sighed heavily, “He’s come this far on his own and it’s clear he has Temari and Kankuro on his side. I’m going to have _words_ with that boy. At this point there’s no way those two don’t know his true gender, but…” She hesitated for a moment, “I’m unsure what the best course of action would be. As the Hokage, I think I should yank him from the tournament and send him home. As a fellow Alpha and one who has lost a mate, I want to give him every chance at happiness.”

Yamato frowned and looked down at his hands, unsure what advice to give to his Hokage. Kakashi huffed beside him and leant back against the wall, stretching out his legs and crossing his ankles. 

“I think…” Yamato started to say before cutting himself off. “Nevermind.”

“Speak your mind, Yamato.” Tsunade urged, “I want to hear your opinion on this matter.”

“I think that after everything, Gaara’s childhood, Lee’s injuries from the Chunin Exams and the war…” Yamato shrugged, “Don’t you think they deserve to have this?”

“Maa, maa, Tenzo,” Kakashi chuckled, “Always the hopeless romantic.”

“Then it’s decided,” Tsunade affirmed, “Onikiri will continue to take part in the Tournament with Konoha’s support and if he is successful, I will make an announcement revealing his status as an Alpha Prime.”

* * *

Half an hour before their private dinner was due to take place Temari shook Lee awake. After having his injuries treated he had returned to his room to sleep. He was exhausted, fighting a massive spider after a twelve-hour shift of guarding the Kazekage wasn’t easy. And he was scheduled to relieve Tenten at zero hundred hours later that night. 

“Come on,” Temari instructed, pulling Lee out of his bunk. “I washed your mask and I bought you some nice clothes for you to wear. Don’t worry, they’ll cover you completely.”

“Thank you, Temari,” Lee mumbled sleepily as he dressed automatically in whatever she handed him. 

Temari hissed sympathetically when she saw the extent of the bandages scattered across his chest, arms, hand and legs. “You look like you had a fight with a cat and lost.”

“I feel worse,” Lee admitted, “Did you know Sun Spiders coat themselves in a thin layer of saliva that prevents clotting?” 

“Hmm,” Temari bent down and helped Lee step into his shoes so he didn’t need to bend down. “Well, we know what _not_ to do for next time then don’t we?”

“Yes,” Lee nodded, then paused as a horrified look passed over his face. “ _Please_ tell me Gaara does not have more tests of strength planned that will require me to fight giant insects.”

Temari laughed, “No, no more crowd-pleasing fights to the death are required.” She winked and stood back up, reaching out to button up Lee’s tunic, “That was the easy part, now you need to impress him with your courting gift and not make a total fool of yourself.”

“That reminds me,” Lee pulled his freshly washed mask over his head and adjusted the hole for his eyes, “Gaara mentioned a tale about the last Omega Tournament where a princess chose to eat a poisonous cactus rather than be bonded to someone she did not love. Do you know the name of that plant and what it looks like?”

Temari’s eyes narrowed, “You and Gaara better not have some kind of crazy suicide pact if this whole scam we’re running goes pear-shaped.”

 _“No!_ No, I would never!” Lee’s arms flailed erratically at his sides, “I just thought, _maybe_ Gaara might not have a cutting of that particular cacti and it would make a good gift.”

“Well, as far as I know, Gaara doesn’t have a Violacea Demon cacti in his greenhouse, but Lee, they only grow in the Demon Desert,” Temari said and handed him his porcelain Onikiri mask.

“Could you show me a drawing or a reference so I know what to look for?” Lee pleaded, “I can quickly run to the Demon Desert, grab one and run back.”

“You’re crazy,” Temari huffed, “but you’re right, Gaara would _love_ a deadly cactus for a courting gift. The crazy idiot. Alright, I’ll see what I can find and bring it to you as soon as I can. Now, enough talk or you’ll be late.”

Lee pulled his Onikiri mask on and turned on the spot, “Do I look okay?”

“You know, considering every last centimetre of your skin is hidden you clean up okay.” Temari smiled, “If Gaara wasn’t already in love with you, I don’t think any of the other Alphas would stand a chance.”

* * *

Onikiri waited outside the dining room with the other suitor who had won Team A’s battle against the giant scorpion. She was a Chunin Suna-nin with short brown hair and was dressed in a blood-red, skin-tight dress that showed off her thickly muscled arms. She had a few bandages scattered around her darkly tanned skin but otherwise, she looked breathtaking and suddenly Onikiri felt like the most _unattractive_ person in the world. He glanced down at the outfit Temari had given him for the first time since putting it on and tried to imagine what Gaara would prefer. 

Temari had picked out a tang inspired green tunic that split symmetrically at his hips and brushed against his ankles. There was a large intricately detailed dragon embroidered across his chest which continued down the full length of the jacket. A lighter green silk sash which matched the lining of the tunic wrapped around his waist. Underneath, covering his legs, were simple black linen pants that tucked into the leather boots Temari had helped him put on. The same gold thread was used on the decorative knotwork that fastened the jacked together down the centre of his chest. 

Onikiri didn’t feel as impressive as his female counterpart but it was certainly the fanciest outfit he had ever worn. He heard shuffling footsteps on the other side of the door before it opened and Ebizo stepped out, a huge smile on his face. 

“Ah, Harumi, Onikiri, fantastic you’re both right on time.” Ebizo greeted them, “Come inside and I will introduce you to our other esteemed guests.” Harumi pushed in front of Onikiri and entered the dining room first. Ebizo let her past and lifted a hand to stop Onikiri from following behind her. 

The Council leader turned to him, “I hope you’re finding your stay in Sunagakure satisfactory? You are certainly a hard man to track down, Captain.” Ebizo’s eyes swept over him, it made Onikiri’s muscles tense and he found himself wishing for a shower. 

“My apologies, I enjoy my privacy as I am sure you would understand,” Onikiri’s voice rumbled deeply inside his chest, “Was there a reason why you were looking for me?” 

Ebizo’s eyes darkened, “The Council would like to request a private meeting with you, to discuss certain... _details_ regarding your future as the Kazekage's consort.” The Councilman chuckled, “That is, assuming you’ll be victorious.”

Onikiri watched Ebizo closely for a moment, Temari had warned him about this. The Sand siblings had little proof of it, but they had suspected they weren’t the only ones trying to manipulate the outcome of this tournament. He inclined his head slightly, “I will make myself available to the Council for a meeting when I am due to present my courting gift to Lord Gaara.”

“Wonderful,” Ebizo agreed and stepped through the doorway into the dining room, Onikiri following closely behind him. The Councilmen wasted no time in drawing the attention of everyone in the room. “May I introduce the winners of the test of strength and fortitude, Koizumi Harumi of Suna and Onikiri of Konoha,” Ebizo announced, gesturing to each Alpha in turn. Harumi puffed out her chest and grinned as her name was called while Onikiri simply bowed. “You will be seated across from Gaara. Onikiri you may sit next to your Hokage and Harumi you will be beside me.”

Onikiri nodded and was about to make his way over to the table when someone roughly yanked his arm backwards. He looked over to find Kakashi wriggling one eyebrow suggestively at him. Anxiety shot through him like a bolt of lightning.

“My apologies,” Tsunade said as she stood up from the table and walked towards him. “I need to have a quick word, _privately_ with my wayward Captain. We shall return in a few moments, please do not feel the need to wait for us.”

Onikiri felt his heart fall through the floor. _Oh shit._ He reflexively pulled on his arm but Kakashi’s grip was so tight it felt like he was at risk of crushing his humerus. Kakashi’s exposed eye curled up into a smile but it didn’t give off its usually friendly vibe. Onikiri swallowed thickly and followed Kakashi and his Hokage out a side door into a private room. Inside Yamato and Shikamaru were sitting on a plush sofa, waiting for them. Tsunade closed the door behind her with a sharp snap, the walls flashed with powerful security seals.

 **“Take off the mask,”** Tsunade ordered in a harsh growl. The command had no effect but Lee removed his Onikiri mask anyway and sunk to his knees. **“And the other one.”** Lee pulled the cloth mask over his head and clutched it desperately in his hand. “I’m not sure if I should be impressed or shocked that you _deliberately_ disobeyed me.”

“I am sorry,” Lee began, “but I felt I had no other choice.”

“Give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn’t pull you from this competition and order you to run back to Konoha _tonight_ ,” Tsunade hissed.

Lee sucked in a deep breath and lifted his head, this was it, this was where he would take his stand and make his Hokage understand how much he needed to be here. How much he loved Gaara, “Even if you did I would not obey.” Lee’s eyes glowed green and he intentionally pushed out his scent, the pressure of his pheromones crashed down on them like a physical force. **“I will not abandon Gaara.”**

Tsunade’s muscles twitched, Lee could tell she was struggling under the onslaught of his presence. Behind her Shikamaru had already been forced to his knees, Yamato wasn’t far behind, his body making strange jerking movements as he fought his instincts. The only other person still standing was Kakashi, he had pushed up his Hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan. The eye swirled threateningly. 

**“Enough!”** Tsunade snapped, “Cut that shit out Lee, you’ve made your point.” Lee tightened his control, only allowing a trickle of his scent to pass through. “You know, deep down, I’m not a _total_ bastard. I do have a heart and I can see how far you’re willing to go. You have my blessing and approval to continue with the tournament.” 

Lee’s mouth dropped open in shock, she _approved?_ He wouldn’t be forced to choose between his village and his Omega?

“However, I have a few concerns,” Tsunade turned to glare at Shikamaru who had just pulled himself to his feet, “Shikamaru, you’re in my shit books. I don’t care how pretty Temari looks when she flutters her eyes at you. If you steal top-secret documents again I will take your Hitai-ate and burn it. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Shikamaru bowed. 

“As punishment, you will finish what you helped start. If Lee needs to take part in a test or make a public appearance as Onikiri you will pretend to be Lee to ensure no one realises they are the same person.” Tsunade ordered, “I want people to see the two of you in the same room. If Lee loses this tournament and someone else bonds with Gaara I want his anonymity as Rock Lee the Beta to remain intact. Understood?” 

“Yes Ma’am,”

Tsunade turned back to Lee, “Now it’s your turn, lay down so I can heal you.” Lee scrambled to do as he was told, laying flat on his back with his arms stiff at his sides, “You owe me twenty-thousand ryō, I’m docking it from your pay. I want you to promise me you’ll win this thing. Show all those other Alphas that we don’t breed weakness in the Leaf. Do I make myself clear?”

“I promise.”

Tsunade’s palms began to glow as she hovered them over his chest, “Good. When you win and your bond with Gaara has been confirmed I will release an official statement announcing your status as Alpha Prime. You will remain a Konoha allied Shinobi, and become the Leaf’s first political Ambassador.”

Lee sniffed and tried to stop his tears but they came anyway. “T-thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, kiddo.” Tsunade smiled.

—-

Harumi wasn’t entirely unpleasant to talk to, Gaara decided. The Koizumi family wasn’t a large one and they had minor political influence, which meant it was unlikely that she had entered the tournament to increase her social standing. If there was one thing Gaara hated most it was shallow people who used others for their own gain. 

Harumi laughed sweetly, her eyes flashing silver as she looked over at him. “Oh, I assure you, Lord Raikage facing off against a giant scorpion wasn’t much of a challenge. They are very common here, and are frequently encountered during our night patrols.”

Ay shook his head, “The desert is certainly a harsh and unforgiving place. Makes me glad my forefathers decided to settle high up in the mountains.”

Mei who was sitting on Gaara’s right leaned over to speak softly in his ear, “Why do you think Tsunade pulled her Prime aside? Did I miss some interesting bit of drama?”

“I am not aware of any drama,” Gaara whispered back, “However when I ordered Onikiri to remove his mask he informed me that Tsunade had forbidden it.”

“Hmm, that’s kinda sexy don’t you think?” Mei grinned, “Unlike all the other suitors who -- like Harumi is doing now -- will flaunt and show themselves off. But Onikiri won’t be able to, in fact, I’m sure a few of your suitors will try to steal a kiss or two.” The Mizukage winked, “But not him, the mask and his loyalty to his Kage will prevent that.”

“You make an interesting point,” Gaara considered, “I had not thought of it that way. You’re correct, his unwavering loyalty to his village and his Hokage is quite inspiring.”

There was movement out of the corner of Gaara’s eye and he glanced over. Tsunade had opened the private meeting room door and was returning to her seat at the table. Kakashi, Yamato and Shikamaru followed, after a moment Onikiri appeared and paused in the doorway. 

Mei made an exaggerated moaning sound next to him, “Even with everything covered, I can still tell he’s _ripped_. If you don’t want him, I might need to visit Konoha and climb into his bedroom window. I want to mount that man and fuck him silly. I bet he has a _huge_ cock.”

Gaara felt his cheeks flush, he let his eyes travel over Onikiri’s body. Trying to see what Mei did. She was right, the green silk jacket was tight across his chest and arms, hinting at impressive musculature underneath. As Gaara dragged his eyes up the man’s form to his mask he gasped softly, Onikiri had been watching him. His eyes glowing green behind the white porcelain. Gaara took in a breath through his mouth, tasting the air, it was jumbled with so many people but Onikiri’s scent was there. Coiling around Gaara’s senses, causing his Omega instincts to bubble to the surface. 

Onikiri stalked forward, his eyes locked with Gaara’s. Heat pooled low in his stomach, Gaara felt suddenly short of breath like there wasn’t enough oxygen in the dining room to sustain him. Gaara’s eyes continued to follow the Prime as he walked around the table and took his seat next to Harumi, across from him. 

“Please accept my apologies, Lord Gaara,” Onikiri asked, bowing his head slightly, “The duties of an Alpha Prime can not be put on hold for long, and there were a few things my Hokage needed to discuss with me.”

“I understand,” Gaara crossed one hand over the other in front of him, “My duties as Kazekage come before all else, it is something my future mate will need to understand and accept. It pleases me that even during this tournament you are still attentive to the needs of your village.” 

“Lord Gaara,” Harumi interjected, she leaned forward bringing attention to the low neckline of her dress, “Will you be announcing the schedule for the gifts and private meetings soon? I only ask as I still have my missions and I don’t want them to conflict.”

“I will not be announcing anything tonight,” Gaara leant back in his seat, “Tomorrow when I have more time I will lay out a schedule around my appointments and meetings.” The large door at the far end of the dining room opened and several civilian waitstaff entered holding plates of food.

“Oh of course, please take your time. It will give me a chance to heal, so I can catch you when I sweep you off your feet.” Harumi grinned and winked flirtatiously.

The Mizukage laughed, “You have only passed the first test, don’t be too overconfident. Gaara informs me that he has three more challenges for you all to face.”

Gaara watched as Onikiri softly thanked the waiter who placed his bowl of soup in front of him, while Harumi simply ignored hers. The Kazekage’s eyes narrowed. It seemed this whole process would be more complicated than he had originally expected. He would need to watch his suitors closely. Small gestures like being polite and respectful to those of a lower rank would help inform Gaara’s final decision. 

“Oh? I expect they will be traditional gift-giving and proof of an Alpha’s ability to provide food?” Harumi picked up her spoon and dipped it into her soup before all the guests had been served. “What other challenges do you have in mind? Another battle? Perhaps we could fight each other, that would be a true test of strength.”

“Thank you,” Gaara said pointedly to the waitstaff who placed his soup in front of him, as per Suna tradition all guests were served before him. Gaara cast his eyes around the table, no one else had picked up their utensils yet. Once Gaara had his spoon in hand and took his first mouthful his other guests, including Onikiri followed. Harumi didn’t seem to notice the faux pas she had made. 

“I am not interested in watching good men and women fight over me,” Gaara said dismissively, “There are other traits that I consider equally or more important in a mate than brute strength.”

Harumi’s eyes flashed silver, her spoon raised hallway to her mouth, “Such as?”

“Onikri,” Mei interjected across the table, pulling Gaara’s attention away from the female Alpha, “Are you going to eat, or just stir it until the second course arrives?”

“Regrettably, I am still under orders to keep my face and identity concealed,” Onikiri laid his spoon down and sat back in his chair, his posture impeccable. He sat up straight, shoulders back with an easy grace that only those Gaara knew to be highly skilled in taijutsu seemed to possess. “I am certain the soup is delicious and I would like to extend my apologies to your chef for not being able to fully appreciate their hard work.”

“Why is your Hokage so determined that you remain hidden?” Harumi asked, “Suna has never hidden the identities of our Alpha Primes.”

“We also have not had a Prime present in Suna for decades,” Gaara considered what to do about Onikiri’s unique situation, “Would you rather not be served at all?”

“Actually,” Onikiri’s head tilted slightly as if in question, “If I may, I would like my portion to be given the kitchen staff to share.”

Gaara felt a small smile tug at his lips, this Shinobi reminded him of Lee so strongly. But it must have been pure coincidence, perhaps Onikiri had also trained under Gai? But Lee had said he wasn’t aware of the Prime’s identity. “I think that is a wonderful idea,” Gaara turned and waved over one of the waiters that were refilling glasses with locally made plum wine and saké. “Please take Onikiri’s soup back to the kitchen, due to his mask he is unable to eat with us. His portions are to be shared amongst the kitchen staff.”

“Certainly, Lord Gaara,” The man bowed and removed Onikiri’s soup and place setting. 

“In Kiri, we do not hide our Alpha Primes away, they are given the most difficult missions and become our most decorated shinobi.” Mei admitted, “Every Mizukage before me was an Alpha Prime, there were some in the Mist that were against my becoming the Godaime because of this reason. I suspect our current Prime Chōjūrō will become the Rokudaime Mizukage when my time comes to an end.”

Onikiri nodded, “Yes, I am aware that Kiri favours their Primes as their leaders. However, in Konoha, our role within the village is strictly internal, usually dealing directly with our own Shinobi.” The waitstaff returned and swapped out their soup for their appetizer. 

After Gaara had picked up his fork and took a bite he considered what Onikiri had revealed. “I was not aware Konoha had any Alpha Primes until your application crossed my desk. I admit I was intrigued, I haven’t met one before today.”

“Don’t base all your opinions on Primes on this one,” Tsunade advised from her seat next to Onikiri, she had remained quiet during the meal until now, sipping on her glass of saké, “He is very unique, unlike any other Prime Konohagakure has had before.”

“Really?” Mei leant forward, her eyes dragging over Onikiri as she licked her lips, “In what way?”

Gaara had to physically restrain himself from growling at the Mizukage. Onikiri was _his_ suitor, not hers. This thought and the bolt of jealousy that followed took Gaara by surprise. Was he really _that_ attracted to the man after only meeting him a few hours ago?

Tsunade glanced at Onikiri for a moment before she smirked, “He is, without doubt, the kindest, most gentle Prime I have ever had the good fortune to meet. He is supremely helpful at calming and controlling Alphas who have lost themselves in pain, grief or fall into bad memories. Onikiri spends most of his time at the Leaf’s hospital protecting our nurses and medic-nin from Shinobi that have returned from a mission and are unable to stop themselves from lashing out.”

“Interesting,” Mei shuffled forward, “So you’re a _domesticated_ Prime? Who knew such a thing existed.”

“Don’t misunderstand me,” Tsunade smirked, “Onikiri is the perfect soldier, I wish I had ten more just like him. He might be soft on the inside but his edges will still cut you.”

“Hmm,” Mei’s eyes flashed silver, “He sounds perfect.”

“Onikiri,” Gaara sent Mei a warning glare, “What do you think of Suna?”

“It is very beautiful,” The Prime’s glowing eyes moved away from Mei and focused on him again, “Since I arrived I have often climbed to the top of your defensive wall and watched the sunrise over the desert. It never fails to steal the air from my lungs.” 

Gaara’s breath caught in his throat, Onikiri’s scent had changed. It seemed almost sad, with notes of melancholy slicing through the smell of fresh rain and spice. “You don’t mind the water restrictions and harsh conditions then? If you were to become my mate, Sunagakure would be your home, along with its arduous environment.”

“Suna must be a bit of a shock for you wetlanders.” Harumi challenged, butting into the conversation, “There are no dense forests or rivers to walk on. Have you mastered walking on quicksand yet?” 

“I will not lie to you, Lord Gaara.” Onikiri said ignoring the female Alphas question, “Adjusting to life in Suna is not something I take lightly, and it has very little to do with the climate. My friends and those I consider to be my family live in Konoha. The decision to participate in this tournament, knowing that if you found me worthy of being your mate I would not see them for months or years at a time did not come easy.” Onikiri’s eyes flashed, “However, I find myself irresistibly drawn to you. Regardless of the risks and challenges to come I will give you my all and prove that I am the best choice.” 

_tbc_


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're really getting into the thick of the tournament now! I received a comment asking about Lee and Gaara's ages, this fic takes place two years after the war ended. This makes Gaara twenty and Lee twenty-two. Cannon is a bit weird with characters ages, during the first Chunin Exams Gaara was twelve and Lee fourteen, but then during the war, they're somehow both seventeen? So I chose to keep the two year age gap and go by Gaara's official age in cannon. Hope that makes sense? Anyways, enjoy!

Gaara stared up at the ceiling in his room going over the day’s events. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the Tournament any more. At first, Gaara had hidden his disappointment and sorrow at losing his chance to convince his conservatively minded Council that these days, it was perfectly fine for Omegas to bond with Betas. They were entering a new, peaceful and modern world and Gaara was dragging Suna forward like a reluctant toddler. The extensive reforms Gaara had fought tooth and nail to enact to help his people had come with a price. After watching the Alphas performance in the arena today and the conversation he’d had with the winners Gaara found his feelings were changing.

He couldn’t deny that Onikiri had caught his attention, even before he had officially met the man his application had stood out. All night Gaara had found himself comparing the Alpha Prime to Lee, noting similarities and differences. Gaara sighed and turned to stare at his door, Tenten’s shift would end soon and Lee would take her spot for what remained of the night. Perhaps it was unfair to Onikiri to compare him to someone Gaara thought was the perfect mate. There was no one else like Rock Lee. 

Gaara considered how to proceed from here, there would be no stopping it now. The Tournament had begun and the majority of those unsuitable had been eliminated. Over the coming weeks, Gaara would have to endure private dates with each Alpha in an effort to get to know them. This would provide his suitors with an opportunity to present him with a courting gift. If Gaara rejected it, the Alpha in question would be dropped from the competition and no longer in the running to claim him. Gaara wondered what kinds of gifts he could expect, he wasn’t particularly picky. Anything that didn’t outright offend him or make clear that they had nothing in common would be acceptable. 

What kind of gift would Lee have given him if he’d been allowed to compete? Some rare cactus he hadn’t yet added to his collection? Perhaps seeds from Konoha’s extensive native flora, some Gaara might be able to grow himself in his greenhouse? Maybe a book of interesting pressed flowers and leaves from every mission Lee had completed? Gaara felt himself slipping into dark, melancholy thoughts again. The same ones that had driven him to admit his selfish plan to end his life. Gaara hadn’t realised he’d truly been contemplating it until he’d spoken the words aloud. It seemed silly now, to throw his life away and send his Village into turmoil when they needed stability. If Gaara died they would undoubtedly make Temari Kazekage and her dreams of a quiet life in Konoha with Shikamaru would come to an end. 

Gaara knew his sister well, he knew that if this tournament ended in his suicide she would blame herself. She would turn cold and become a force of wrath and bitterness. He couldn’t give up, he couldn’t put her through that. He would just have to move forward, let go of his foolish romantic dreams of _‘happily ever after’_ and come back to reality. Would it be so bad to bond with someone like Harumi or Onikiri? 

The sounds of whispering voices carried through Gaara’s door, he glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was one o’clock in the morning, Lee must have come to relieve Tenten. Gaara waited for a moment before he got up and opened the door, eager to spend some time alone with Lee. For a moment Gaara was confused, Lee always stood directly in front of his door but he wasn’t there. There was an odd noise just to Gaara right and he glanced down. Lee was sitting on the floor, his cheeks ballooned out like a squirrel as he violently unwrapped what appeared to be his _third_ ration bar and shoved it into his already overfull mouth. 

“What are you doing?” Gaara asked, desperately trying not to laugh. 

“Ungh,” Lee grunted, he chewed hurriedly then swallowed, “Hungry.” He managed to get out before continuing to chew what remained in his mouth.

Gaara frowned, “Didn’t you eat after the opening ceremony ended?” Lee shook his head, his hand reaching for a fourth bar, “No, don’t eat anymore of those. Come with me, you need some real food.”

“Hhm?” Lee tried to say as he got up from the floor, shoving the handful of unopened ration bars into his pocket. The borrowed ANBU mask was tucked under his arm. The Leaf-nin swallow again then called after him, “You should be asleep, you had a long day.”

Gaara waved his concern away, “I’ve spent most of my life with chronic insomnia, one sleepless night won’t kill me.”

“If you are sure?” Lee asked as he followed Gaara down the stairs and towards the ground floor where there was a large kitchen. “Wow, this place is huge.”

Gaara chuckled, “Yes, we provide meals for all active Shinobi. It was something I considered essential once I became Kazekage. My people have lived on the edge of famine for too long.” Gaara opened a large cupboard and began pulling out ingredients. “Once my greenhouse idea bore fruit, both figuratively and literally, we were finally able to feed our people without having to rely on external trade.” 

Lee placed the ANBU mask on the benchtop and shuffled over to help, “I knew the trade agreements for essential foodstuffs would be a massive part of my role as Ambassador if I took up the position, but I had no idea it was that bad.” 

“We can thank my father for that,” Gaara huffed, “His policy of throwing a kunai first, asking questions later did _not_ foster good relationships with our neighbours. Even our Daimyo began to pull funding and hire foreign Shinobi from other villages.”

Lee groaned, “But that would have only made the situation worse, no wonder your father went along with Orochimaru’s plan and attacked Konoha.” 

“Indeed,” Gaara smiled sadly, “Thankfully that is all in the past, now Suna has proved that we’re just as capable as any other village and I have ensured that my people have full bellies.” 

Lee grinned, “You are amazing, to think that you are only twenty years old and have achieved so much. I am excited to see how far Suna will come under your guidance and leadership.”

Gaara felt himself blush, suddenly thankful for the dim light of the empty kitchen, “We came here for a reason, you need to eat. If you can wait fifteen to twenty minutes I can whip you up a nice curry.”

Lee moaned, “Oh yes, I can wait. Your curries are the best!”

Gaara laughed, “Okay, you can wash the lentils and grate up the ginger. I’ll start on the spices.”

“Yes, Sir!” Lee grabbed the large clay jar labelled ‘Red Lentils’ and scooped out a serve into a bowl he’d snagged from a nearby shelf. The two worked together to prepare the curry and soon the mouthwatering smell of frying onion, turmeric, cumin, paprika and garlic filled the air. 

The oil in the pan hissed and sizzled when Gaara added the shredded ginger. Lee reached over him, a freshly opened coconut in hand, to grab the folded muslin cloth above his head. As he reached over his arm brushed gently against the back of Gaara’s neck, causing his inner Omega to shiver in pleasure. Lee had come dangerously close to where his mate would eventually place their claiming mark. The thought of Lee touching him, scenting his neck and biting down flooded his mind. He still desperately wanted Lee to be the one to bond with him, to _claim-kiss-bite-breed_. By the time Gaara had cleared his mind of indecent thoughts, Lee had finished preparing the coconut milk and had set it within easy reach for Gaara to add to the pan. 

They were seated on stools half an hour later at the kitchen bench, two plates of steaming curry in front of them. Lee brazenly stuck his spoon into the bright mixture and took the first bite. His face became a clear picture of happiness as he moaned, chewed and swallowed. 

“Oh, this is so good!” Lee exclaimed, “And it is so spicy, I love it!” 

Gaara chuckled, “I’m glad you like it, it’s one of my favourites.” Lee quickly devoured his serving and Gaara caught him discreetly eyeing his own bowl of curry that he’d hardly touched. He wasn’t that hungry, but the joy of sharing a meal with Lee wasn’t something he had wanted to pass up. Gaara smiled and pushed his bowl across the bench towards Lee. “Go on, you’re obviously still hungry.” 

“I think I have died and gone to heaven.” Lee grinned, eating more slowly this time. “I am envious of whichever Alpha you choose as your mate if they get to enjoy this regularly.” 

The happy bubble that had built up inside Gaara since he’d opened his bedroom door suddenly popped. He’d almost forgotten about the tournament and why exactly Lee was here, in Suna, in the middle of the night. 

“Oh, I am sorry,” Lee said softly, “I did not intend to make you sad.” He turned his head, tilting it as far as he could stretch, “Turn that frown upside down or I will run to the Demon Desert and back as punishment for making you think unpleasant thoughts.” 

Gaara huffed a small laugh and turned his gaze away from Lee and his antics. He was just so… _Good._ Why couldn’t his Council see the kind of man Lee was? He didn’t need to be an Alpha, he was perfect just the way he was. Lee leaned in close to him and poked his cheek, the small giggle that escaped Gaara was mortifying. 

“Ah-ha!” Lee cheered, “Mission accomplished! I have made the Great Kazekage smile.”

* * *

Two days after the opening ceremony Lee was on duty when Gaara held his first one-on-one date. The suitors’ name was Kaneko Tetsuo and Lee recognised the Kumo-nin as the shinobi who had attacked the Sun Spider with a spear. The man was dark-skinned with long intricately beaded braids. When Gaara had held out his hand to shake he had brought it to his lips and kissed it. Lee rolled his eyes under the ANBU mask and stepped forward threateningly. 

“Physical intimacy is forbidden unless instigated by Lord Gaara.” Lee warned, “This is your only warning. Your second unwanted advance will see you eliminated from the competition and sent home. Understood?”

Tetsuo smiled and released Gaara’s hand, “Of course, my apologies.”

Lee stepped back but kept a close eye on the Alpha. Gaara gestured to the two armchairs that had been set up, facing each other with a small low table between them. 

“Shall we sit?” Gaara asked, “I have already requested tea be brought up. I hope you like Chai?” Gaara walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, waiting for the Alpha to join him. Lee remained standing, putting himself on Gaara’s right-hand side. 

Tetsuo scrunched up his nose in aversion, “I am finding that almost everything in Suna is harshly spiced. I have not had Chai before, but if it’s a _sweet_ tea I’ll enjoy it.”

Lee wanted to laugh, Gaara’s preferred blend of Chai was heavily spiced with pepper and cardamom. The Kumo-nin’s apparently delicate palate would be in for a shock. 

“Oh?” Gaara crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair, “I take it you haven’t enjoyed our local cuisine then?”

“Frankly, no,” Tetsuo admitted, “All these spices aren’t common in Kumo. I don’t mind a bit of flavour but I’d rather not have my mouth feel like it’s on fire while I’m trying to eat.”

“Interesting,” Gaara mumbled, “Tell me about yourself Tetsuo, what kind of things interest you?”

Tetsuo shrugged, “I’m an open book, what you see is what you get. I come from a civilian family, my sister is a hairdresser. Styled my hair before I left Kumo. She’s very talented.”

Gaara smiled, “Yes, it certainly seems so. I haven’t seen anyone use beading in their hair before, is it a traditional hairstyle in Kumo?”

“Yes,” Tetsuo nodded, “But it isn’t popular among Shinobi as it’s not very practical.”

The door to their room opened and a young Omega walked through with a tray of hot tea. The smell of cinnamon, cloves and cardamom filled the room. Lee wished he was alone with Gaara so be could take off the mask and have a drink.

“Thank you,” Gaara said kindly to the girl as she put the tray on the table, bowed and left the room. 

“So this is Chai?” Tetsuo frowned, looking down at the creamy tea. “It certainly smells… _Intense_.”

“This is my personal blend,” Gaara informed him, “I prefer my Chai to have a bit of a _kick_ to it.” He leant forward and poured the tea into two clay cups and handed one to Tetsuo. Gaara brought his up to his mouth and took a delicate sip. He purred loudly in happiness, the sound one of an Omega perfectly content.

Tetsuo eyed his mug as if it would suddenly come alive and bite him. He glanced up at Gaara, then hesitantly took a sip. His face immediately turned bright red and he began coughing. “Holy shit,” Tetsuo gasped, “What the hell is in that?”

Gaara watched the Alpha struggle, both hands wrapped around his mug. “Oh nothing special, just a few spices, brewed in camel milk.” 

It took everything Lee had not to burst out laughing at the look of horrified disgust that Tetsuo levelled at Gaara. Maybe watching over the love of his life while he went on _‘dates’_ with other Alphas wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

When Lee switched with Tenten that night they spent a few minutes gossiping and comparing stories. It seemed the Chai was another test, Gaara had used it again on his second date that afternoon after Tenten had taken over as bodyguard. Lee bid his friend goodnight and took up his usual position in front of Gaara’s door. Nothing of interest happened for a few hours until Lee caught Shikamaru’s scent drifting up the stairs. A few moments later the Nara heir appeared, walking slowly towards him with his hands buried deep in his pockets. 

“Hey Lee,” He said as he slumped against the opposite wall, “Temari kicked me out of bed and told me I had to be you for a while. She mentioned something about you needing to collect a cactus? Sounds bothersome to me.”

“Yes,” Lee nodded and removed his mask, “I am not sure how long it will take me to find.”

Shikamaru shrugged, “Your date with Gaara is in three days, right? So be back before then or it’ll be a real pain.”

“I will return in two days or I will run around the border of Suna five-hundred times,” Lee promised and turned to leave. He had already memorised the drawings Temari had found of the Violacea Demon Cacti. He was certain he could find it. 

“Good luck,” Shikamaru said with a lazy wave, his form already shifting into a perfect copy of Lee.

* * *

“-very nice this time of year, don’t you think? I should have some photos,” The female Alpha spoke quickly, not allowing Gaara a moment to respond, “Last time I was there they gave me a free massage, so lucky, right?”

“Miho,” Gaara tried to interrupt but she ignored him, instead she pulled out several photos of her and her friends during their recent travels around the Land of Water. 

“Oh!” She gasped, glancing at a picture and handing it to him, “See what I mean? The beach is simply to _die_ for, the ocean was crystal clear and beautifully blue. Tamiko and I bought some gorgeous kimonos from a _lovely_ elderly couple in the town. They were _very_ expensive, the silk was weaved by hand you see? Look here, this is me in one of them, but I couldn’t just buy one of course! I have three, a blue one, a purple one and a pink one.” 

“Thank you for your time today,” Gaara interjected loudly, finally breaking through the constant chatter, “I’m afraid I have another meeting in fifteen minutes that I must get to.” 

“Oh right,” Miho laughed and stood up, “I won’t keep you then, I have an appointment myself. I decided to commission some custom pottery while I was in Suna. Did you know, there is a lady on the eastern border who can paint the most exquisite floral designs?” Tenten moved forward and half dragged the Kiri-nin from the room. “I’ll see you again sometime soon?”

Gaara waved a hand in the Alpha’s general direction as Tenten pushed her gently from the room and closed the door. The two shared a look for a moment before they both started laughing. 

“Oh, my,” Tenten giggled, removing her mask to rub at her eyes, “I’m crying! Ahahaha!”

Gaara picked up the heavy necklace with a huge ruby set in the centre and held it up against himself. “How do I look?” 

Tenten’s eyes peaked open for a moment before she was howling with laughter again. “It looks like something my Grandma would wear!” 

“But Tenten,” Gaara said pitching his voice high, “It matches my _ruby-red_ hair!”

“Oh… Ow, it hurts,” Tenten gasped, clutching at her sides, “Please stop, have mercy!”

Gaara chuckled and dropped the gaudy jewellery on the table, “Well she’s certainly an interesting character, remind me who I’m meant to see next?”

Tenten pulled herself up and helped Gaara clear the table, dropping the scattered photos and courting gifts into a small leather bag. “Hamada Seiji, he’s a Suna-nin. Do you still want to use the Chai?”

“No, that won’t be necessary,” Gaara sighed and collapsed back in his chair. “I am familiar with the Hamada family.”

“I can’t wait to tell Lee about Miho, just _wow_ ,” Tenten snorted, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard one person talk so much.”

“She won’t be my first choice,” Gaara considered the Alphas he’d had the _pleasure_ of meeting so far. There were only three more to go before their group dinner at the end of the week where he was to announce the winner and dismiss the Alpha that had failed to impress him. 

There was a knock at the door, and Tenten replaced her mask before opening it. Hamada Seiji stepped through and made his way over to Gaara. Gaara stood and held out his hand, Seiji looked at it in confusion for a moment before taking it gently in his hands, flipping it over and pressing his nose and mouth against Gaara’s wrist. Tenten yanked the Alpha backwards before he could do anything further.

“You’re forbidden to touch what is not offered,” Tenten growled, “Keep your hands and your mouth to yourself or you’ll be out of here faster than you can say sorry.”

Seiji frowned, “But he offered me his hand!? What else was I supposed to do?”

“You were meant to _shake_ it,” Tenten huffed and released the Alpha, “Sit down and behave. This is your only warning.” 

“Please,” Gaara sighed, “I have had a very long and stressful day. I would like to learn more about you.” He returned to his seat and gestured towards the empty chair opposite, “Take a seat, Seiji.”

The Alpha huffed and pulled the chair closer to Gaara’s before sitting down, “You’re certainly an _unusual_ Omega, Lord Gaara. You give me your hand but you want me to shake it like you’re a fellow Alpha. You certainly look exhausted, would you rather we retire to your nest? I could hold you,” Seiji leaned forward, “Would you like that? I bet you would feel so safe and protected in my arms, you could just sleep for a few hours, I wouldn’t mind.”

“My nest is for my mate and any future pups I may have.” Gaara growled softly in warning, “You will find in some ways I am the same as any other Omega, but in others, society has thankfully moved forward. I assure you Seiji I am not some blushing, soft-hearted Omega that needs an Alpha to hold them.”

“Oh, of course,” Seiji waved his hand dismissively, “You’re the _Kazekage_ , but I am not courting you as the leader of our village, I am courting you as an Alpha courts an Omega.”

“I am not one without the other,” Gaara argued, “Desist with that line of thought immediately, I’m not two different people. I am both the Godaime Kazekage and an Omega.”

“I’m not sure I understand,” Seiji frowned, he sat back in the chair, spread his legs wide and sank low in his seat. “So even when we are alone and mated you want me to refer to you as Lord Gaara?”

“No, that isn’t what I meant,” Gaara’s sand which had been almost entirely silent during the Tournament so far hissed and shifted in agitation inside the gourd next to his chair.

“Well, perhaps you can find a better way to explain it another time? You said you wanted to get to know me,” Seiji grinned, “And I think my gift will be perfectly suited for just that.” The Alpha unzipped the small pack at his hip and pulled out a blood-stained shirt, “This is a piece of what I was wearing during your trial of strength when I faced that disgusting Sun Spider. I want you to have it so you can get used to my scent, place it somewhere in your nest.” Seiji folded the shirt then placed it on the table between them. 

“You could even wear it,” He leered, letting his eyes drag over Gaara’s body, “You’d look incredible, wearing nothing but my clothes, you’re small enough that it might _just_ be long enough to cover you.” Seiji licked his lips, reaching forward to grasp Gaara’s knee and squeeze, “Would you like that, my darling little Omega?”

Gaara’s teeth clenched, his sand burst out of its container and rushed towards the offending Alpha. The man squealed and threw himself back in his chair, toppling it over and ending up on his back. Gaara’s sand wrapped around his limbs and held him down.

“Hamada Seiji,” Gaara growled as he loomed above him, eyes glowing yellow, “You are hereby eliminated from this tournament. You will return to your regular duties and keep your distance from myself and the remaining Alphas until the tournament has concluded. Do I make myself clear?”

Seiji nodded, eyes wide in fear, “Yes, Lord Gaara,”

“Good,” Gaara released his sand, picked up his gourd and walked towards the exit, “Take your _disgusting_ shirt with you.” He snapped as Tenten appeared in a flash to open the door for him. Gaara was immediately thankful to his Beta guard and left the room. Tenten following obediently behind him.

“Are you okay?” Tenten asked, “That guy was _totally_ out of line, what a knothead.”

“I’m going to my greenhouse,” Gaara informed her, “You can wait outside and guard the door.”

“Of course,” Tenten nodded.

* * *

“Thank you for joining me, Captain,” Ebizo said as Onikiri stepped into the Council chambers, “I assure you, our discussion won’t take long.”

Onikiri glanced around the empty room, there was a large round table in the centre and not much else, “Are the other Council member’s not joining us?” He asked as he took a seat next to the Council Leader.

Ebizo made a dismissive gesture, “They’re busy with preparations for the Tournament, would you like a drink?” The elderly man slid a small tray across the table and filled two glasses of crystal clear water, “I’m sure the water rations are a steep learning curve for you? I could see your daily ration doubled during your stay here if you agree to my terms.”

“Your terms?” Onikiri’s eyes narrowed, “As I am sure you are aware, my Hokage has forbidden me from removing my mask.”

“Ah, what a shame,” Ebizo took a long sip from his glass, “I had thought, with it just being the two of us here... “

Onikiri just stared at the Councilman, “What was it that you wanted to discuss with me?”

Ebizo cleared his throat and straightened in his chair, Onikiri could see that the effort to resist his presence was beginning to take its toll. “It’s no secret that the Council desires a loyal Alpha Prime of our own. When… Pardon, I mean _if_ you win this Tournament you will become the Kazekage’s consort. It is not a title to take lightly, Captain.”

“I have not entered this competition with my eyes closed,” Onikiri frowned behind his mask, he wished Ebizo would just get to the point. Temari and Kankuro hadn’t told him much, just to be careful around the Council, Ebizo especially. It was due to their scheming that Gaara was having to hold the Tournament in the first place. 

“Wonderful,” Ebizo smiled again, “I must warn you, it is not just your fellow suitors that you are competing against for Gaara. It was all I and my fellow Council members could do to stop him from choosing a Beta as his mate.” The old man shook his head, “As if Nara Shikamaru wasn’t bad enough, our esteemed Kage wanted to bond with a man who could hardly be called a Shinobi. Unable to use ninjutsu or genjutsu, he’s little more than a civilian,” Ebizo growled, “The bastard was planning on instating himself as a foreign Ambassador.”

Onikiri’s fists clenched, so they had known about his and Temari’s plan. It was _his fault_ that this was happening to Gaara. “Where is this Beta now?” 

“He’s strutting around as one of Gaara’s bodyguards,” Ebizo sneered, “This is why we need you to win. You are the only one who could control not only Gaara and his siblings but that meddlesome Beta as well.” The Council leader leant forward, “The boy has done enough damage to Suna’s reputation as it is, with your help we could put things to rights. If you agree to my terms I could ensure that you were the winner-”

 **“Stop talking,”** Onikiri ordered his voice rumbling up from the depths of his chest. Ebizo’s jaw snapped shut with a soft clack. “I refuse your offer.” Ebizo shook his head, unable to make a sound, “I will not be reduced to a puppet for your machinations and I will _not_ command Gaara or anyone else on your orders.” Onikiri stood and made his way towards the exit. **“I release you,”** Onikiri said over his shoulder as the door snapped shut behind him.

He needed to find Temari.

* * *

Onikiri stood outside the door nervously for a few moments, this would be his first time _alone_ — if you didn’t count Shikamaru who was at this point in time pretending to be Lee — with Gaara when his control was relaxed. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to control his physical reactions to the Omega. His subharmonics had always seemed to have a will of their own, betraying his emotions and thoughts through growls, purrs and chirps before he’d even realised he was making a sound. It was embarrassing and Onikiri hoped Gaara wouldn’t take offence or find it amusing. He gripped the terracotta pot in his hands more firmly then knocked gently on the door. 

Shikamaru opened the door, he really did look just like Lee did in his Sand ANBU uniform. Onikiri scented the air, the Nara even smelt like he did when he was pretending to be a Beta. His skills with henges were beyond comparison. Onikiri was very glad he had Temari and Kankuro’s assistance, without them he would have had no hope of getting this far. Onikiri’s eyes swept over the room. Gaara was near the two chairs, a pot of Chai already prepared and steaming gently on the small table between them. 

Onikiri moved forward and stopped a short distance away from the Omega, he dropped to his knees and bowed forward. “Thank you for giving up your time to see me,” He said, trying and failing to keep the soft purr from escaping his throat, “In my exploration of your wonderful village I heard a sorrowful tale of a princess who, rather than be forced into an arranged bonding with an Alpha she did not love took her own life by eating a rare cactus.” 

Gaara moved forward, “I am familiar with the history of Rōran.”

“It is my understanding that you are fond of cultivating cacti and other unique and interesting plants in your private greenhouse,” Onikiri lifted the small pot and held it up for Gaara to inspect, “This is my gift to you, a Violacea Demon Cacti. Although I do not approve of suicide as an escape from life’s hardships. I can empathise with the heartbreak you may be feeling. Regardless of the outcome of this tournament, I want you to know that you can call on me for _any_ reason and I will be there for you in any capacity that you need.” There was a long silence in the room before Onikiri felt the weight of the pot lift from his hands. 

“Thank you, Onikiri,” Gaara’s voice sounded rough with emotion. “You have once again risen to the occasion and presented me with a gift that I will cherish for many years to come. Please, come sit with me.”

Onikiri stood up and took the seat opposite, “I’m afraid I will not be able to share a drink with you, the orders from my Hokage were very specific. I am not permitted to remove my mask until I have been successful in the hunt.”

Gaara played with the purple plant for a moment, “I had hoped that if I closed my eyes you could at least try a small sip?”

“I must decline,” Onikiri threaded his fingers together and rested them in his lap. “I am a man of my word, I will not betray my Hokage’s trust.”

Gaara smiled, “Alright then, have you tried Sunan Chai?”

“Yes, I love it,” Onikiri shifted forward slightly, “I have a tin of a particularly favourite blend back in Konoha.”

“Do you really?” Gaara poured himself some of the tea and took a sip, “This is my personal blend, it has more peppercorns and cardamom than the traditional blend. I’ll box some up for you so you can try it in private without your mask.”

“I would like that very much,” Onikiri tried to clamp down on the happy purr he could feel resonating inside his chest but with his chakra control relaxed and his body flooded with hormones he found it impossible to stop. 

“How are your wounds?” Gaara enquired, his eyes softened slightly as he looked over him.

“I am back to perfect health, Lady Tsunade was kind enough to heal me before she returned to Konoha.” Onikiri smiled behind his mask, it was nice to know Gaara was concerned for him. It was strange to talk to Gaara like this, usually, he was very comfortable around the other Omega rarely worried about saying the wrong thing or causing offence. It was different like this, sitting opposite each other, with the barriers of masks and deceit between them.

“I’m glad, I wanted to thank you for showing mercy to the spider.” Gaara’s eyes moved away from him for a moment, “I designed the test knowing that both creatures would likely be killed but it made me happy to be able to return her to the desert.” 

“I understand, once during my Chunin Exam I found a squirrel who someone had attached an explosive tag too,” Onikiri remembered the horror he had felt that someone could be so cruel, “I removed it and the little guy followed me around for a while. I started taking food out into the forest after that, it allowed me to check on some of the wildlife and ensure no one else thought it a good idea to turn an innocent animal into a bomb.”

“That’s very kind of you, I read in your-“ Gaara hesitated, “Are you aware that you’re purring?”

Onikiri nodded, “Sorry, it isn’t something I can control. My Alpha instincts tend to manifest as subharmonic communication,” He felt his face heat up behind the mask, “I am happy to be here with you, so to show my happiness externally I purr.”

Gaara leaned forward in his chair, sliding to the edge of the cushion, “I noticed your voice was unusual when we first met during the opening ceremony. Do you have different vocal cords to a regular Alpha?” 

“Yes, when I first presented as a Prime my sub vocals gave me away. My Hokage feared that I would be unable to hide my identity due to my unique vocal quirk,” Onikiri gestured to his chest and throat, “When Lady Tsunade examined me she found that I have a wider vocal range than any Alpha she’d seen before. My natural voice is very deep and tends to resonate inside my chest.”

“Fascinating,” One of Gaara’s hands shifted forward, “May I feel it? If it doesn’t make you uncomfortable of course.”

Onikiri slipped to the floor and pushed the table out of the way, kneeling between their chairs, “You could never make me uncomfortable, Lord Gaara. My body is yours to do with as you desire.”

Gaara’s pupils expanded at his announcement, his scent changing from the happy, soft, content smell to something sweet and alluring. Onikiri took a deep breath through his mouth, tasting the air. Gaara’s scent reminded Onikiri of apricots and cloves. The Omega hesitated for a moment before he pressed his palm to the centre of Onikiri’s chest. The low rumbling purr that had started the moment Onikiri had laid eyes on Gaara kicked into overdrive. He could feel the vibrations inside his chest, his inner Alpha begging for attention. Gaara’s hand moved slowly, sliding along his chest, to rest over his heart, his eyes slowly changing to bright yellow.

* * *

With every rumbling purr that vibrated under Gaara’s palm, he felt himself slipping. His instincts were bleeding through into his conscious mind, it reminded the Omega of being in heat. Gaara shifted closer, his knees bending as he left his chair and joined Onikiri on the floor. Gaara was slightly shorter than Onirkiri now, their height difference not as pronounced with Onikiri sitting back on his heels. The Alpha’s scent was changing again, it had been wonderfully content, soothing Gaara’s anxiety about the tournament. He watched his fingers flex as he pressed firmly against Onikiri’s chest, his other hand moved forward and grasped the Alpha’s wrist, bringing it up to his mouth. 

Gaara pressed his nose against the soft leather that covered Onikiri’s hand, he could smell him better here. Onikiri made a soft chirping sound, and Gaara’s eyes snapped open. When had he closed them? Onikiri’s eyes glowed green behind his mask and his fingers flexed where Gaara had them pressed against his cheek. Suddenly the barrier between them was unacceptable, it needed to be removed. _Now._ Gaara growled and bit into the edge of the glove around the Alpha’s wrist and pulled. Onikiri seemed to understand, moving his fingers to ease the glove off and pulling back gently. Gaara spat out the empty leather garment and pressed his face into Onikiri’s bare palm. 

The Alpha’s hand cupped his cheek, his rough thumb rubbing along the edge of Gaara’s bottom lip. He wanted, _needed_ to get closer, he wanted to silence his screaming instincts that demanded that this was _the one_. This Alpha was perfect, he was strong enough, he could protect Gaara while he was vulnerable, he was kind and safe. He would provide for him and help Gaara raise healthy pups. _Yes_ , Gaara’s eyes locked with Onikiri’s, forcing them to stay open to stop them from falling closed again. Gaara’s answering purr rattled out of him, loud and obvious in his pleasure. 

A rough cough snapped Gaara out of his hormone fogged mind. Gaara felt the ice-cold wash of guilt hit him. He dropped Onikiri’s hand and scrambled backwards, almost knocking over his chair in his haste to get away from the Alpha. _How could he have done that?_ He’d lost himself to the Prime’s overwhelming scent and presence. He had willingly scented and responded to someone other than Lee! Gaara wanted to scream and cry, he wanted to beg for forgiveness. He didn’t want Onikiri, he wanted Lee! 

“Are you alright?” Lee asked voice laced with concern. Gaara looked up at the Beta, horrified that Lee had been standing there the whole time. Watching Gaara throw himself at a total stranger and for what? Because of biology? Because of this stupid tournament and being subjected to Alphas that were sending out copious amounts of ‘interested’ pheromones? 

“I’m-“ Gaara’s had to clear his throat, his voice had deepened to allow him to purr in response. “I’m fine, Lee. Thank you.” Gaara glanced back at Onikiri, but the Alpha hadn’t moved. He remained in his kneeling position, his bare hand still lifted as he stared at it in disbelief. 

“Onikiri?” Gaara called hesitantly, he didn’t want to startle the Alpha and force Lee to have to restrain him if he tried to pin Gaara. Although with the way Gaara had been behaving seconds before, he certainly wouldn’t blame the Alpha for doing so. “I think that concludes our time together.”

A violent shudder ran over the Alphas body, his muscles contracting and bunching up. His hand clenched into a tight fist, the skin around his fingers turned white with the pressure. He was struggling to control himself. Gaara stepped back and Lee moved forward between them. Not a second later all the tension in Onikiri’s body was gone, he was relaxed again, his hands casually open at his sides. He bent forward, picked up his glove and pulled it back on. 

“Thank you again, Lord Gaara,” Onikiri practically growled out, his voice deeper than Gaara had ever heard it. “I look forward to seeing you at our communal dinner.” 

“Yes,” Gaara answered automatically, he felt like he’d stepped slightly to the right and his body had stayed behind. “See you then.”

Onikiri gracefully got to his feet, bowed deeply, then walked over to the door and left the room. All of Gaara’s breath left him in a rush and he collapsed backwards into his chair. 

“Wow,” Lee commented, “That was intense.” 

_tbc_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished writing the last chapter, so the original chapter total will remain :) Thanks again to everyone reading, leaving kudos and commenting. Reading your reactions is a joy! Things are starting to get a bit... out of control now! Those damn A/B/O hormones!! Enjoy!

Onikiri ran out of the Kazekage tower, down the street and out the gates of Suna. He didn’t stop until he was a good five kilometres away from the village before he ripped both masks off and collapsed. His chest heaved as he sucked air into his lungs. He was desperate to get the smell of Gaara’s Omega scent out of his nose, his mouth, his head. His whole shaking violently as he lost control completely and sent wave after wave of hormones through his system. His instincts were screaming at him to go back and claim what was so clearly his. The Omega wanted him, had _scented_ him. Gaara had answered and responded to his purr. He had seen the yellow of pure Omega instincts bleed into Gaara’s eyes. He had done that, he had made Gaara’s scent bloom so sweetly. The mouthwatering smell of him was beyond even the ripest fruit, ready to be _taken_. 

Lee’s fist slammed into the ground, sending a wave of sand crashing over him. But it only made it worse, the feeling of sand pouring over him reminded him of Gaara. A loud growl of frustration built up inside Lee’s chest, his teeth clenched painfully together. His fangs had descended in answer to Gaara _ripping off his glove with his teeth._ Lee had wanted him with a level of feral energy he’d never experienced outside of rut before. Lee made himself sit, crossing his legs and straightening his spine. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and _forced_ himself to calm down.

The sun had set and the temperature of the desert around him had dropped drastically by the time Lee felt he had calmed down and regained enough control to return to Sunagakure. He picked up his Onikiri mask and stared at the swirling green leaf pattern that was painted across it. He suddenly _hated_ it. The look of horror on Gaara’s face when Shikamaru had interrupted them pierced his heart like a well-aimed kunai. The razor-sharp scent of distress and guilt that had flooded the room was even worse. He didn’t _want_ to keep lying to Gaara. Surely by now he could know the truth, Gaara was smart, he would know how to keep playing the game. To keep the Council and Ebizo clueless as to what was really happening under their noses. 

Lee squared his shoulders, put his masks on and started to walk back to the village. He was done, he couldn’t go through that again. He couldn’t watch Gaara tear himself apart, loving Lee the Beta but wanting Onikiri the Prime at the same time. It was _cruel_ and neither Lee nor Onikiri were the kind of person who could watch someone in pain and do _nothing._

* * *

He should have expected it, but Onikiri was honestly surprised when he found Temari waiting for him at the gate. She looked him over, gave a small strained smile and pulled him into a hug. Onikiri felt himself crack as her arms wrapped around him and squeezed. He sobbed and cried into her neck, not caring that his mask was probably digging painfully into her collarbone.

“I’m so sorry,” Temari whispered, “Shikamaru told me what happened. You did a _fantastic_ job, you’re winning. We just have a little bit more-“

“I can not.” Onikiri gasped, “I am _hurting_ him.”

“I know, but we can’t give up yet,” Temari rubbed his back soothingly. “We still have two more trials to get through. If we tell Gaara, I don’t think he’d be able to hide it well enough,” She pulled back and looked into Onikiri eyes, “I know this will make me sound like the biggest bitch, but Gaara being upset and angry is exactly what Ebizo wants.”

“But Gaara-“ Onikiri began to argue.

“Gaara isn’t as good at hiding his emotions as he thinks,” Temari warned and poked Onikiri firmly in the centre of his chest, “And neither are you. The only way we’ll make this work is if we keep pushing forward. Baki is on our side, he’s been following Ebizo since you commanded him to shut his mouth. Which, by the way, I wish I could have seen.” She sighed, “I know this is all crazy, and fucked up and shit, but please. Trust me?”

Onikiri growled unhappily, “Fine.”

Temari smiled, “Good boy, now you stink of pre-rut and melancholy.” She reached up and patted his head, “Go have a good wipe down and get a few hours sleep. Shikamaru will take your next shift, the communal dinner is scheduled for tomorrow night at nineteen hundred hours.”

* * *

Gaara curled up in his nest and let himself cry. After his disastrous _date_ with Onikiri, he hadn’t had a chance to speak with Lee privately. Tenten had arrived shortly after the Prime had left to relieve Lee and she had been with him ever since. Gaara didn’t have a clock in his nest to check the time and he couldn’t bring himself to get up. He felt raw, betrayed by his own subconscious and instincts. Like he was stuck inside a body he didn’t recognise. Gaara rubbed his face into a soft blanket he’d added after a recent trip to Konoha. The Omega had bought it because it was the same shade of green as Lee’s jumpsuits. 

He closed his eyes and tried to picture Lee laying beside him, his big arms wrapped around Gaara, holding him tight. Gaara felt himself relax, the tension in his shoulders loosened. His inner Omega purred at the idea of Lee in his nest, where his mate _should_ be. Lee was strong and handsome, he would be just as good, better even than Onikiri at keeping him safe. Gaara let himself imagine what being bonded to Lee would be like. He would make Gaara smile and laugh. Lee would be the kind of mate that would bring him breakfast in bed and wouldn’t mind the feel of his Sand armour. Lee would be ecstatic when after a delicious heat together, Gaara would take Lee’s hand, press it gently to his stomach and whisper that he was going to be a father.

Their pups would be adorable, with red or black hair and big round eyes that might be the same teal as Gaara’s own. Perhaps they might have a little boy or girl who giggled when Gaara made sand animals and liked to spar with their sire. Gaara felt himself smile, it was a nice dream. One that Gaara had built up over years of affection for the taijutsu obsessed Beta. Gaara huffed and rolled over onto his back, he wanted Lee. He had wanted him for _years_. He _didn’t_ want Onikiri, it was just his hormones, which had been stirred up with everything that had happened so far with the tournament. It was an expected side effect and was the reason he couldn’t be around other unmated Alphas that weren’t trying to court him. His instincts were wound so tight any Alpha would be seen as a potential mate. 

Gaara rubbed his face in frustration, his fingers traced over his bottom lip. He could still feel Onikiri’s touch, the rough texture of his skin, the heat of his thumb. Gaara felt that same liquid heat pool deep inside him. His breath became unsteady. _No! He wanted Lee!_ Gaara yanked his hand away from his mouth and closed his eyes. He pictured Lee above him, smiling as he leaned forward to kiss him. Lee would erase Onikiri’s touch and replace it with his own. Gaara kicked off his pants and spread his legs. Lee was above him, he would want to touch Gaara and press himself against the Omega’s naked body. 

Lee smelt like the forest, _not rain._ He didn’t purr or chirp or growl. His voice was level and controlled and familiar. Gaara’s hand wrapped around his half-hard cock and pulled. Warm pleasure flooded through him, he could feel his muscles clench. Gaara looked down and watched his foreskin slide down, revealing the head of his cock. The cool air of the greenhouse shocked the sensitive skin. Gaara imagined it was Lee’s cock in his hands, that he was stroking his mate’s erection. Lee would moan, never purr, Beta’s didn’t purr, and press into his touch. Gaara closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He could feel himself becoming slick, there was wetness between his cheeks. Gaara let his other hand drift lower, his legs coming up and bending at the knees. 

He traced over his opening and shuddered at the bolt of pleasure his touch created. Onikiri’s rough fingers would feel so good here. Gaara growled at himself, not Onikiri, _Lee_. Lee’s fingers would feel fantastic, the rough edge of his taijutsu wrapping would tickle his thighs as he worked his fingers in deep. Opening Gaara up for his knot… _No_. Alpha’s had knots. Lee was a Beta. Gaara shook his head and tried again, starting his fantasy back at the beginning. Lee was above him, they were together in his nest. Happily mated. Gaara pressed one finger inside himself, feeling a gush of slick leak out as he pushed in. 

He was so wet for him, so ready. Gaara whined, his legs closing together and trapping his arm between them as he added a second finger. Lee would look deeply into Gaara’s eyes as he entered him, they would flash green with power and his chest would vibrate with-

“No!” Gaara shouted, pulling his hands away from himself and sitting up. He panted heavily, staring down at himself. “No.” He said firmly, “I do _not_ want him. I only want Lee.” He sat and let himself breathe for a moment before laying back down and hugging the green blanket tightly. Gaara rolled over onto his side and ignored the ache between his legs. He wasn’t in the right frame of mind for this. Onikiri’s pheromones must still be affecting him. Gaara closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. 

* * *

The last suitor Gaara had to see was Koizumi Harumi. She arrived on time, wearing a standard Suna Shinobi uniform and drank Gaara’s Chai without any complaints. She smiled and filled the room with an easy, simple scent that only made Gaara feel even worse. She answered his questions but he found himself not listening, instead, his thoughts wandered back to his troubles from last night. He’d tossed and turned in his nest, confused and hating these new feelings towards someone other than Lee. Gaara had never felt drawn to an Alpha before, not like he did with Onikiri. The Council had made clear that they would prefer he make the Alpha Prime as his mate, such a powerful Shinobi would be an asset to Sunagakure and help with their standing with the Wind Daimyo. 

Harumi shifted forward in her chair and removed a large waterskin from her pouch. She held it out to him, “This is my courting gift to you, Lord Gaara,” Her scent increased, it was happy and excited, “As we were both born and raised here in Suna I thought you would understand the extent of my feelings with the more traditional gift of water. Please accept this waterskin and know that you will never feel the harsh desperation of thirst. My water is your water.”

Gaara took the waterskin, “Thank you Harumi. This is a wonderful gift.”

The Alpha grinned, and her chest puffed out in pride, “I’m glad you like it, was there anything else you wanted to know about me?”

“No, that will be all,” Gaara stood and walked with the Alpha to the door, “I will see you tonight at the communal dinner.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Harumi said as she bowed respectfully and he closed the door behind her. 

He stood there for a moment, his mind still jumping back to what had happened between himself and Onikiri yesterday. The feeling of overwhelming warmth and safety, the rightness he had felt and his inner Omega’s insistence that the Alpha Prime was worthy and would give Gaara the best pups. 

“Are you okay?” Tenten asked gently, she’d moved closer but hadn’t touched him. The ANBU mask was missing, she looked like she wanted to pull him into a hug. 

“No,” Gaara admitted, “I hate this tournament. I don’t want any of them, but my Council has made it clear that I can not bond with the one whom I love. My body is betraying me, it responds to all these Alpha pheromones and stirs up my instincts. I’m not sure how much more I can endure.”

Tenten sighed then seemed to have a silent argument with herself before pulling Gaara into a firm hug. “Lee loves, I don’t know if he’s ever told you that, but he does. He wanted to fight for you, to enter the competition regardless of the repercussions and try to win.” She revealed, “But Lee knows how important your role as Kazekage is, and how the Council has made you fight for every reform.”

Gaara clutched desperately at the Beta and cried quietly into her shoulder. 

“He knows this isn’t your fault, that you have to choose one of these knotheads to be your mate.” Tenten rubbed her hands over Gaara’s back, “But that doesn’t mean you can’t still be friends, Lee is still here. He hasn’t left. I know he will always want to protect you, and he still wants to be Konoha’s Ambassador here in Suna. Just... Choose the Alpha who will treat you right and then maybe one day, years from now you might grow to love them too?”

“You’re right, Tenten,” Gaara sniffed and pulled back from his friend's embrace. “Thank you for your kind words.”

* * *

Onikiri arrived at the dining room at the same time as two other suitors, Kaneko Tetsuo from Kumo and Nakazawa Miho from Kiri. Both Alphas were wearing beautiful formal clothing traditional to their villages. Testsuo was wrapped in layers of silk that had the appearance of liquid silver. While Miho wore a sky blue kimono that was heavily embroidered with pink flowers. It had been Kankuro this time who had brought him the outfit he was currently wearing. It was similar to his last one in style but instead of green it was dark red, once again a gold dragon covered his chest, but there were also swirling designs that started at the edges of his sleeves and seemed to disappear up his arms around his elbows. 

Kankuro had winked at him when he’d handed over the clothes, “Temari is with Gaara helping him dress. Prepare yourself, she’s going all out for this one.”

The Alpha Prime couldn’t even begin to imagine how Temari could make Gaara look better than he already did. Onikiri loved the dark red suit and the asymmetrical modified purple flak jacket Gaara usually wore. Onikiri glanced around the room at the other Alphas and did a quick headcount. There were only six, that meant they were missing one. Onikiri thought his name was Seiji? He was the other Suna-nin that had made it through, Onikiri remembered he'd been knocked out during their fight with the Sun Spider. The large doors opened and Ebizo walked through with Gaara at his side, Tenten and Shikamaru in his ‘Lee’ disguise behind him. 

Onikiri felt his heart speed up and all the breath in his lungs whoosh out of him like he’d been punched. Gaara looked _gorgeous_. He was wearing traditional Sunan Omega formalwear, the dark red silk hung low across his chest, revealing the cutout shoulders of his black undershirt. The pants and sash drew attention to Gaara’s waist and were the same shade of purple that his usual flak jacket was. Gold embroidery lined the edges of the red silk, on his sleeves were an artistic depiction of desert flowers. The outfit drew attention to Gaara’s Omega curves, the swell of his hips and slope of his neck. Onikiri had never been so aware that Gaara was an _Omega_. One that had _heats_ and would one day be glowing and round-bellied with pregnancy. He could picture it so clearly, Gaara standing in their bedroom, his arms cradling their pup. With black hair like his own and beautiful almond-shaped eyes like Gaara’s. 

“Welcome, thank you all for coming!” Ebizo announced to the room, “We have come to the midpoint of the tournament, only two more opportunities remain to impress Lord Gaara and prove that you would make the best possible choice as a mate.”

Gaara stepped forward, “As you may have noticed, only six of you remain, Hamada Seiji was dismissed from the competition due to his abhorrent gift and behaviour. Let this be a warning to the rest of you,” Gaara’s eyes settled heavily on Onikiri, “I can and will eliminate any of you if you try to touch me, command me or control me with your pheromones. Do I make myself clear?”

Onikiri’s eyes narrowed behind his mask. _Control him?_ Was that what Gaara thought had happened between them? He bowed while the other five Alphas either nodded or responded verbally. 

“Good, your names have been placed on the table. Please take your assigned seats and we may begin.” Gaara walked forward to the head of the table and sat. Tenten and Shikamaru taking up guard positions on his left and right. Onikiri kept his eyes firmly on Gaara, something wasn’t right. He looked tense, uncomfortable and anxious. Onikiri could see it in the way he held himself. As if trying desperately to put distance between himself and everyone else. His arms folded over his chest and he kept his eyes forward, not looking at anyone. 

Onikiri found his seat, Gaara had placed him at the opposite end of the table, the seat furthest away from him. It was clear the Omega was angry at him, but he hadn’t done anything wrong. Onikiri growled under his breath, he knew he should have told him the truth. If Gaara lashed out at him and dismissed him from the competition just because of what happened between them yesterday he would lose their chances of being together. He would have to give Gaara no possible reason to kick him out.

Their meals were brought out, this time it was just a simple main meal and dessert rather than the multiple courses of the dinner with the other Kage. Onikiri was thankful that Gaara at least had remembered he couldn’t eat with the mask and he was noticeably not served any food. Onikiri observed the other Alphas as they all tried to get Gaara’s attention and speak with him. The room filled with the mouthwatering scent of curry, one Onikiri had discovered was common street food in Suna. It was full of soft, slow-cooked chunks of goat meat and spiced heavily. 

Tetsuo looked down at the vibrantly yellow curry in horror, choosing to pretend to eat it. Miho’s face turned bright red and she broke into a sweat while Harumi happily ate her serving and sipped at her glass of plum wine. Onikiri eyes moved to Sakaguchi Kame, the other female Kiri-nin in their group. He hadn’t been present for her ‘date’ or gift and hadn’t had much interaction with her yet. She was glaring down at her bowl, fists clenched. Harumi laughed at something someone had said, and Gaara turned to answer a question she must have asked. Kame’s lip curled into a silent snarl, her eyes no longer fixed on her plate but glaring at Harumi. 

Onikiri sighed and relaxed the control he had on his scent, pushing it out towards Kame. He needed her to calm down before she threw herself across the table and started a fight. Onikiri noticed Shikamaru move around the table, making his way slowly towards the furious Kiri-nin. Onikiri glanced up at Shikamaru as he approached and flicked a quick hand sign. He responded with a small shake of his head. Shikamaru didn’t want him to intervene if something happened. 

Kame’s nostrils flared as she caught Onikiri’s calming scent, her eyes snapping to him and flashing silver with rage. “You think you’re so much better than the rest of us, don’t you Prime?”

Onikiri shrugged, “No, I just do not think it would be the best idea to start a fight in the middle of dinner.” 

“You can’t control me like you do the others,” Kame hissed, “I’m stronger than all of them.”

“And yet,” Onikiri rumbled a warning, pushing more of his scent towards the Kiri-nin, he could see her body straining against the pressure. “I seem to remember you going belly-up for me, while I defeated the Sun Spider and won.”

Kame made to throw herself at him, her face contorted into pure rage but Shikamaru’s hand clamped down on her shoulder and forced her back in her seat. He leaned forward and spoke directly into Kame’s ear, just loud enough for Onikiri to overhear. 

“Gaara isn’t the only one with authority to dismiss competitors,” Shikamaru growled using Lee’s voice, “Get yourself under control or you’ll be out of here so fast your head will spin. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Kame nodded, “I understand.”

Shikamaru released his grip and continued his walk around the table. He stopped next to Onikiri and whispered, “Temari outdid herself, don’t you think? You and Gaara look like a matching set, even with the whole table between you.” Onikiri glanced up at his friend, his confusion must have been obvious even through his mask. Shikamaru chuckled, “Your clothes match.”

Onikiri looked back at Gaara where he was listening to something Tokuda Noboru, the Alpha from Ishigakure was saying. Shikamaru was right, both Gaara and Onikiri’s outfits were made from the same dark red silk. _Oh, Temari,_ he thought fondly, _you are the best._

* * *

Once their meal had finished and Gaara was free to move about the room he found himself constantly aware of Onikiri’s heated gaze as it followed him. It felt like the Alpha Prime was physically touching him, even as he stood casual as can be, on the other side of the room. Why was he affecting him so much? What was it about the Prime that had his instincts all twisted up inside him? Gaara felt like a walking contradiction, he wanted to get closer to him but he also wanted more distance between them. His Omega wanted Onikiri, with a kind of desperate longing Gaara had never felt before, but Gaara wanted Lee. It was confusing to try to work out where one desire began and another ended. 

Harumi shifted a little too close to him, with his instincts so close to the surface Gaara felt himself bristle in anger. He made to move away, to get the Alpha out of his personal space when he noticed Onikiri had tensed. His eyes bled through to green, glowing brightly behind his mask. Gaara was hit with a sudden desire to wind the Alpha Prime up. To make him feel as bad as Gaara did. Instead of moving away, Gaara grit his teeth and moved closer, smiling at whatever Harumi had said and touching her arm gently. The reaction from Onikiri was instantaneous, his shoulders rolled back against the wall while his whole body came alive. He wasn’t casually leaning against the wall anymore, he was a predator waiting for his moment to strike. 

Gaara grinned, his eyes locking with the Prime’s furious gaze. Onikiri made Konoha communication hand signs _stop-danger-careful_ but Gaara just stared him down and lifted one shoulder in a shrug. If Onikiri lashed out, he could have him eliminated on the spot. Then he wouldn’t have to put up with him and his confusing scent and deep, rumbling voice. Gaara tilted his head slightly, bringing the Prime’s attention to his throat then leaned into Harumi. Onikiri appeared to take an involuntary step forward before he stopped. His eyes dragged down Gaara’s body like they had when he’d first entered the room. His hands moved again, making signs for ‘talk’ and ‘later’ before he turned and walked over to where Lee was standing and appeared to discuss something with the Beta. 

The Omega’s eyes narrowed, since when had Lee become friendly with Onikiri? Now that Onikiri’s eyes weren’t on him anymore the creeping feeling of touching Harumi became unbearable and he removed his hand and moved away. It was time to make his announcement regarding the next test anyway, then he could return to the peace and quiet of his greenhouse. Gaara silently signalled Ebizo who clinked his wine glass with the band of a gold ring. The room fell into a respectful silence. 

“Thank you, I hope you have all enjoyed the night but our time has come to an end.” Ebizo said as Gaara moved to stand beside the Councilmen, “Lord Gaara will now lay out the details of your next trial.” 

“Tomorrow morning at dawn, you will all meet me at the village gate. You will bring nothing but your regulation uniform and one sharpened kunai.” Gaara’s eyes swept over the six remaining Alphas, “Your task will be to find food and water in the desert and return to me. You will have a time limit of three hours. If you fail you will be eliminated. Dismissed.” 

The anger that churned inside Gaara only grew as he watched Onikiri turn back to Lee and continue talking as if nothing had happened. Gaara felt his fangs descend and his lips twitch. He wanted to growl and snarl, he wanted to get in Onikiri’s face and hiss at him. Gaara turned and strode away towards the exit, he noticed Tenten startle at his sudden movement and followed. As Gaara pushed the door open he watched Lee nod to something Onikiri had said and rushed over to him. _Good._ The only person Lee should be paying attention to was Gaara. 

“Tenten,” Lee said as he reached them, “Go get something to eat and head to bed, I’ll stay with Gaara for the rest of your shift.”

“Thanks, Lee, I’m starving.” Tenten patted the other Beta on the shoulder before she left.

The moment Gaara judged Tenten to be far enough away not to overhear he turned to Lee, “So, you seemed quite friendly with Onikiri tonight. Is there anything you’d like to tell me?”

Lee’s head tilted to the side, “Ah, no?”

Gaara huffed, turned his back on the Beta and resumed walking. He wanted his nest. It was safe there. 

“Damn,” Gaara heard Lee mutter under his breath, “He wasn’t kidding, how bothersome.”

Gaara’s eyes narrowed and he was about to turn back to Lee to ask what exactly _that_ meant when someone reached out and yanked him through an open door. Gaara’s sand hissed in warning, the cork popping as it spewed forth to protect him. He blinked as his back hit the wall beside the open door and looked up into a pair of familiar glowing green eyes. 

Onikiri released his grip immediately, raising his hands, palm up in a non-threatening gesture. “Gaara,” He growled, the very air between them seemed to vibrate with the bass of his voice. The sound of his name spoken in such a way had Gaara’s body filling with liquid heat, “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Gaara snapped, he glanced towards the open door and spotted Lee leaning casually on the far side of the hallway watching them. “Did you ask Lee-“

“Nevermind that,” Onikiri moved closer, placing his arm against the wall and blocking Gaara’s view of Lee. “You need to understand something. I am not like a regular Alpha.”

Gaara rolled his eyes and looked back at Onikiri, “You seem pretty much the same to me. Grabbing me, thinking you own-“ Onikiri snarled, Gaara heard the sound of his teeth clicking together behind his mask. 

“Just… I know you are mad at me,” Onikiri leaned closer, “And I am sorry. I did not wish to hurt you, I did so inadvertently, but you need to understand what your behaviour means.” The Alpha Prime paused for a moment but Gaara didn’t interrupt, “Yesterday when you scented me and purred my instincts took that to mean you had accepted my courtship.”

“But I-“ Gaara gasped and Onikiri shook his head. 

“I know…” Onikiri clenched his fists, “I know you did not mean to, but it happened regardless. Tonight when you challenged me by touching Harumi…” Onikiri’s chest rumbled with some strange sound, “Just, please do not do that again. You have no idea how much I want you, everything within me is screaming for me to claim you, to make you mine. My instincts are _much_ more intense than your average Alpha.”

Gaara knew his eyes had turned yellow, his breathing was heavy. Each breath pulled more and more of Onikiri’s scent into his lungs. There was a sharp edge to it now, something that seemed to warn Gaara to tread carefully. 

“You want me too,” Onikiri said as he shifted even closer, there was only the smallest of gaps between them now, “I can smell it. Your scent blooms for me, so perfectly...” Gaara shuddered, a low whine broke free of his chest, “Just a little more, Gaara. We are halfway through…”

Onikiri’s words weren’t making any sense, his scent was so heavy. It surrounded him and made him feel safe and loved. Like nothing could hurt him ever again. If he just gave in. Gaara wanted the Prime to touch him, to pull his mask off and kiss him. He wanted to-

“No,” Gaara shook his head, “I love Lee… N-not you,” He mumbled, desperately trying to understand what was happening, he couldn’t focus, he pressed back against the wall. Why was he resisting? This Alpha was _the one,_ he smelt delicious. He was worthy, he would knot Gaara so well, and give him healthy pups. He could _taste_ the Alpha’s desire for him. He could feel the air between them vibrating. He wanted to get closer. Slick was sliding down his legs, he felt so empty. He wanted to be touched, he wanted to be taken, he wanted to feel the Alpha inside him. _Why wasn’t his Alpha touching him?_

“Please, Alpha…” Gaara begged and lifted his chin, exposing his throat.

Gaara felt something bump roughly into him, Onikiri’s body heat was gone. Gaara blinked slowly, trying to make out what was happening but all he could see was a blur of shapes. He thought he could hear growling, shouting and snarling. _Were Onikiri and Lee fighting?_ Gaara’s knees collapsed under him and he found himself sitting on the floor. _Why were they shouting?_ Gaara couldn’t make sense of what they were saying. 

There was a loud crashing sound and suddenly the overwhelming scent was gone. Gaara gasped, his brain suddenly snapping back to the present, the abrupt absence of that nice floaty feeling leaving him cold, confused and shivering. Gaara shook his head, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Lee was kneeling in front of him. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah…” Gaara tried to get his legs under himself to stand but they refused to hold his weight, “What… What happened?”

“I think…” Lee glanced over his shoulder at the shattered window, there was glass all over the floor and the cool night air whistled loudly against the rough edges, “You broke him?”

“What? Why is the-“ Gaara looked back at Lee, “I don’t understand, what happened?”

The Beta sighed, “Onikiri lost control, you just experienced the full force of his pheromones. Thankfully he was focused entirely on you so I was able to get him to leave before anything happened.”

Gaara just stared at Lee, “That was… Wait, you mean he’s been _suppressing_ his scent this whole time?”

“Must be a real pain,” He shrugged, “Being an Alpha Prime means you need to be in total control of your body at all times. Otherwise…” Lee made a ‘look around us’ gesture, “Shit like this happens.”

_tbc_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end now, your comments are fantastic. XD Thanks again everyone for reading! Enjoy ;)

Temari was sitting on her bed reading a trashy romance novel when Lee burst through her door and collapsed on the floor. He was shaking violently, his hands wrapped around his head. 

“Help,” Lee gasped, “T-tem…”

“Oh shit,” Temari threw her book across the room and scrambled over to her door to activate her privacy wards. “You’re good. Just…”

Lee’s scent slammed into her with so much force her whole body crumpled to the floor instantly. Temari’s head spun, she didn’t know which way was up or down. The only thing she could focus on was making herself small and nonthreatening. She turned onto her back and laid very still. 

“S-sorry,” Lee stuttered, “So-sor-ry.”

Temari managed to tilt her face towards Lee where he had fallen on the floor and smiled softly. She wanted to tell him it was okay, that she didn’t mind and understood but the force of Lee’s pheromones kept her silent. Temari watched as Lee slowly put himself back together. His muscles stopped shivering and he unclenched from his hunched position on her bedroom floor. He had his eyes closed as he forced his stuttering breaths to slow and deepen. Temari had no idea how much time had passed but eventually the pressure of Lee’s scent relaxed enough for her to sit up. 

She moved to rest against the side of her bed and waited. Lee rocked himself slightly, the movement seemed to help calm him down. His scent slowly changed from _terrified-unsafe-scared_ to _worried-guilty-sad._ Temari took in a deep breath and let out a soft sound. It was the same small chirp she had used on Kankuro and Gaara when they had been little. It was a sound her mother had made for her when she was upset and needed comfort. Lee twitched, his body suddenly relaxing. 

“Did you break anything?” Temari asked after another few minutes of silence. 

Lee huffed, “Just a window, and I might have shouted at your mate. Sorry.”

“Awesome, so I don’t need to hide any bodies then.” Temari deadpanned, “Was it Gaara? Stupid question, don’t answer that. Of course, it was,” She watched Lee roll onto his side, his back facing towards her. His shoulders shook and Temari could hear him crying. 

“I feel like I am competing with myself and losing,” Lee admitted, “He said… He said he loves me.”

“That’s great!” Temari moved forward and reached out to comfort him. His scent was thickening again, coiling tight with something else. Something dangerous. 

“No,” Lee snapped, “It is not. Gaara loves Lee the Beta, he hates Onikiri the Prime and I…”

“Lee, we talked about this,” Temari sighed, she tried to rub his shoulder but Lee pulled away, “The third test is tomorrow, we _can’t_ let Ebizo or the Council know your real identity. You only have _one more_ trial after that, and Kankuro and I both love you already. You’ll ace the final test, then all that’s left is the hunt and you’ll be together.”

“I am _so_ angry with him,” Lee abruptly admitted, “He is trying to… He _challenged…_ ” Temari felt more than heard the guttural growl that exploded from Lee’s chest. He sat up, still facing away from her, “I will _make_ him see. Harumi isn’t worthy. None of them are. **Gaara is mine.”**

Temari’s eyes widened, the sudden mood swing from abject sorrow to thinly restrained fury shocked her. “Lee? Are you…”

“I am fine,” Lee hissed through clenched teeth, “Gaara issued a challenge tonight. I tried to explain but I could not… _Focus._ He smelt…” Lee shuddered, “Temari?”

“Yes?” 

“Can I sleep on your floor?”

“Sure.”

“Thank you.” 

* * *

The next morning Gaara handed out empty waterskins to his suitors and watched as they took off into the desert in different directions. He’d noticed that Onikiri was unusually tense, his scent more tightly controlled than ever before. He’d taken the waterskin from Gaara and kept his eyes down, avoiding Gaara’s questioning gaze. Although Gaara had initially thought to dismiss the Prime for his actions the night before, he simply couldn’t bring himself to do so. 

There was something deep within him that was telling him that was a bad idea. His instincts hadn’t been the most trustworthy recently but that spike of dread he’d felt as he had contemplated having him thrown out of Suna had hit like lightning. There was _something_ his instincts were picking up about Onikiri that he hadn’t figured out yet. But what was it? Temari appeared at his side an hour into the suitors time limit. She looked tired and a bit wired. 

“Did you stay up reading all night again?” Gaara asked, pulling his sister into a hug. 

“I wish,” Temari sighed, “Unfortunately I had to deal with an emergency.” She pulled back from their embrace and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Gaara’s ear.

“What emergency?” Gaara’s eyes narrowed, “Why wasn’t I informed?”

“Oh, it was nothing important,” Temari shrugged, “Just an Alpha Prime who’d lost control because he’s _totally_ in love with you.”

“Temari,” Gaara growled, “First Lee and now Onikiri? Make up your mind.”

“Hmm…” Temari smirked, “But why choose when you could have both?” 

“You know it isn’t possible to be bonded to two people at the same time. Isn’t Shikamaru enough for you?” Gaara huffed and turned his attention back to the desert, he didn’t have time for his sisters teasing.

“Oh, he’s _definitely_ enough alright,” Temari giggled and wriggled her eyebrows, “If you know what I mean.”

“I don’t want to think about my sister having sex, please stop talking,” Gaara begged. 

“Fine, fine,” Temari poked her tongue out, “So, who do you think will win?”

Gaara shrugged, “Most likely Harumi, she’s native to Suna and so should be familiar with finding water and food.”

“Harumi, huh?” Temari swayed a little on her feet, “Not Onikiri?”

“Onikiri is from _Konoha_ , I doubt he knows how to find water in the desert.” Gaara said dismissively, “Why have you fixated on him anyway?”

“Are you jealous?” Temari winked, then became serious, “Gaara, you know I love you right? And that I will do _everything_ within my power to make sure you have a happy life? Whether you want me to or not,” Gaara swallowed and nodded, “Then trust me when I tell you, _choose Onikiri._ I can’t tell you why, but he’ll make you happy, he’ll love you, he already does.”

“There is… Something,” Gaara admitted, “Every time I’m near him my instincts go crazy, my Omega mostly ignores the others but not him. He’s…” Words couldn’t describe what Gaara felt towards the Prime, confusion, lust, anger, want. It was all muddled up inside him.

“Listen to your instincts Gaara,” Temari insisted, “Omegas have them for a reason and they’re rarely wrong. Trust me?”

“What about Lee?” Gaara’s shoulders hunched, “I still love him, Temari. So much it hurts.”

“I know, but…” Temari sighed, “Lee isn’t an option right now, you wouldn’t let me or Kankuro sneak him into the tournament… So unless you’re prepared to step down as Kazekage?”

Gaara shook his head, “You know I can’t do that, I love Lee, but I can’t abandon my people. And I refuse to sacrifice your happiness for my own.”

Temari pulled him into another hug, “I love you, you’re a good man. I know it sounds strange, but I know you’ll be happy with Onikiri.” She rubbed her cheek against Gaara’s, scenting him gently, “Trust me.” 

Gaara clutched at his sister for a moment before letting her go, “Okay, I trust you. If Onikiri makes it through this test, then I…” He hesitated, “I won’t reject him.”

* * *

Temari had taken her leave by the time the first Alpha had returned. Gaara wasn’t surprised to see Harumi strutting towards him on the horizon, edible cacti in one hand stripped of its thorns and her waterskin fat with water. Gaara asked her to take a seat and wait. A few minutes later two more Alphas returned, Nakazawa Miho and Tokuda Noboru. They too had full waterskins and a small assortment of desert fruit between them. Sakaguchi Kame was next, she looked annoyed that she hadn’t been the first one to return but took her seat without complaint. It was just Kaneko Tetsuo and Onikiri they were waiting on now.

Gaara checked the time, there was only half an hour left. They would be cutting it close. Movement on the horizon caught his attention and a few moments later Tetsuo was standing before him, covered in sweat but with a half-full waterskin and a pomegranate in hand. He gratefully took a seat in the shade of the outer wall and began fanning himself. Gaara waited until only ten minutes were remaining before calling up the Alphas to present what they had gathered. If Onikiri didn’t make it back soon he would be eliminated by default, regardless of Temari’s insistence that he choose the Prime. 

“Please pour a sample of your water into these glasses. You will earn points for the quality of your water, the one with the most drinkable will win.” Gaara informed them, they all started to unscrew their containers and pour what they had gathered into a glass. Gaara checked the time, Onikiri had less than five minutes to get back. 

Gaara lifted Harumi’s glass, inspected the clear water and sniffed it. “Well done Harumi, you have collected some excellent drinkable water.”

Harumi grinned, “Thank you!”

Miho’s water was next, it was a little cloudy but Gaara knew it was just sediment that would settle and clear out with time. “Miho, your-“ Gaara cut himself off as something blurred into existence at the gates. Onikiri had stopped a short distance away, his chest heaving with each breath. Gaara put the glass down and turned towards the Prime, giving him his full attention. 

Onikiri prowled forward, he had a short hand-made spear in one hand and a coconut tucked under his arm. As he got closer to Gaara he gripped the spear firmly and threw it. It landed directly in front of Gaara, embedding itself in the sand. The sharp end angled backwards towards Onikiri. He stopped in front of the spear and growled, “Survival in the desert is not limited to water and food,” Onikiri gripped the coconut and made quick sharp movements, slamming the fruit onto the spear to expertly remove the husk. 

“You’re more than capable of protecting yourself, and the very desert we stand on is your weapon to wield.” Onikiri ripped the last of the husk off with his hands and placed the coconut face up towards himself, “The same can be said for me, I am like this spear but useless without someone to wield me. To give me direction and purpose, in the right hands, I become a powerful weapon. Sharpened and dangerous.” Onikiri lifted his free hand and brought the blade of it down on the coconut, splitting it perfectly. He stepped around the spear and kneeled before Gaara, holding out the fruit.

“I offer you water you can drink, food you can eat and my body, as a weapon to protect you.” Onikiri tilted his head and exposed the back of his neck to the Omega.

Gaara stood frozen for a moment before he took one of the offered halves and took a deep sip. The water was delicious, full of flavour and nutrients. The flesh of the coconut would be just as nice. “As usual,” Gaara noted, “You have gone above and beyond what I ask. Onikiri, you are the winner of this test.”

* * *

In the end, it was Tokuda Noboru from Ishigakure who Gaara eliminated. The Alpha had filled his waterskin with his urine, not expecting to have his ‘water’ assessed. Gaara returned to his office for the rest of the day, working through the backlog of paperwork that had built up while he’d been taking time off to get to know his suitors. Gaara was so focused on what he was doing he didn’t notice when Tenten relieved Lee around noon. It was late by the time Gaara sat back in his chair, mentally exhausted from a full day of reading over mission reports and drafting trade agreements. 

“I’m going to my greenhouse,” Gaara announced, “Are you ready to go?”

Tenten nodded, her face covered by the borrowed ANBU mask, “You should get some sleep, Lord Gaara. Your plants will still be there in the morning.”

Gaara waved her concern away, “I’ll tell you a secret? I have a small cot hidden away in there. It’s nice to sleep surrounded by growing plants. It’s calming.”

“I’ll take this information to my grave, I swear,” Tenten chuckled, “I always loved sleeping under the stars back in Konoha. It’s kind of magical? You know?”

“Yes, I know what you mean,” Gaara stopped at the door to his greenhouse, “Goodnight, Tenten.”

“Sleep well,” Tenten took up her guard position beside the door and Gaara locked it behind him. 

Gaara took a moment to just breathe in the scent of his greenhouse. It smelt like damp soil, plants and fertiliser. All the tension that had built up over the day seemed to wash away as Gaara checked over his plants. He dipped his fingers into each pot, using his sand to check the viability of the soil and water content. He puttered around for a while, his mind drifting over a few reports he’d read earlier in the day before it circled back to what he’d been trying to avoid thinking about all day... Onikiri. 

Warmth pooled deep inside Gaara and he swayed his hips slightly, enjoying the way his body felt. Whatever was happening between them felt, unlike anything Gaara had experienced before. The way Onikiri looked at him, his eyes glowing with power like the Prime couldn’t bring himself to look away. The way his gaze trailed over him like a physical touch. It did things to Gaara’s insides, things he’d been trying to ignore. He was tired of fighting his instincts, of pushing the Prime away. He didn’t _love_ him, but Gaara wanted him. He wanted with a feral, flushed with heat, insatiable ache between his legs kind of energy. 

Gaara was deeply attracted to Onikiri on a purely physical and instinctual level. The thought of Onikiri hunting him, of chasing after his scent through the Demon Desert had the Omega gasping and leaning against his workbench as a wave of heat crashed over him. He could feel slick gathering between his legs, it made him feel hot, wet and hypersensitive. Gaara bit his lip and braced himself against the bench, tilting forward as if presenting himself to an Alpha that wasn’t there. He could almost feel the rough texture of Onikiri’s hands as they grasped his hips, slipping up under his shirt to slide over the skin of his stomach and chest. 

“Ohhh,” Gaara moaned, his legs shaking at the powerful sense fantasy. He needed to go to his nest. Gaara stood up and quickly shed his clothes as he stumbled across the room to duck under the curtain of vines that hid his nest from view. He was naked, thighs wet and sticky with slick, chest rising and falling as he panted. Gaara laid down, surrounded by his own scent, safe and warm. He lifted his legs, spreading them wide and bending them, his feet flat. He looked down at himself and imagined Onikiri climbing into his nest, crawling up between his thighs to claim his lips. His scent would fill his mind, that same scent that promised love, protection and so much heat. Gaara’s fingers pinched at his nipples, sending bolts of pleasure down to his cock. 

“Ah-ah,” Gaara gasped as he felt slick begin to trickle down between his cheeks, wetting the blankets of his nest beneath him. He felt like he was in heat, there was that same delirious desire to be filled, to be knotted and bred. He wanted Onikiri to ravage him, to lock them together with his knot and fill him with his seed. Gaara wanted to watch his belly swell with it. For the Alpha Prime to fuck him until there was no possible way he couldn’t be pregnant. His instincts purred happily. _Yes, he would make me feel so good, he would protect us, me and our pups._

Gaara’s hands moved down to his cock, he stroked it, thumbing at his slit and squeezing the base. He wanted Onikiri to lick him, to take his cock into his mouth and suck. Gaara’s back arched at the thought, the Prime between his legs, his lips shiny with his slick, mouth wrapped around Gaara’s cock. “Ehhh!” Gaara whined loudly and threw his head back, baring his throat to the Alpha in his mind.

“Pl-please,” Gaara begged mindlessly, “I wa-want…”

His finger dipped down to his centre, he could feel how hot he was before he’d even touched himself. How was this possible outside heat? His hole was clenching rhythmically around nothing, swollen and wet with desperate wanting. He pressed his index finger inside, his body shuddering at something, finally, _oh sage yes_ , filling him. He pulled his finger out until just the tip remained inside before pushing it back in again. He felt amazing, more turned on than he’d ever been outside of heat. He panted and licked at his lips, wanting to kiss and suck. He wanted his mouth filled just as much as his aching hole. Gaara wanted Onikiri to surround him, to use that delicious heavy scent to pin him to his nest and-

Gaara’s orgasm came out of nowhere, his body suddenly clenched down, his arms and legs shook. He couldn’t breathe, the white-hot pleasure that ravaged though his body, held him prisoner for a few glorious seconds before he went limp. His legs splayed wide, his finger still halfway inside himself, covered in slick and his eyes closed. 

“Wow,” Gaara whispered, he’d never had an orgasm like that before. He wanted to do it again, as many times as possible until he physically couldn’t move. Gaara frowned and shifted, removing his finger from his centre and taking a mental inventory of how he was feeling. He felt like he had been reacting similarly to when he was in heat, but that wasn’t possible. He wasn’t in heat, not yet. 

This must be the mock heat that the archives had mentioned would occur during Omega Tournaments. It was well documented that the Omega the tournament had been held for entered a kind of ‘heat-like’ state towards the latter half of the tournament. Eventually, the mock heat would turn into a real one, usually starting around the time of the hunt. Gaara would be flooded with his own hormones, leaving a trail of heat-scent behind as he ran. The Alphas would be forced into a rut by the ordeal, desperately fighting each other for the chance to find him, to claim him and mate. 

There was an extremely high chance that Gaara would be pregnant by the end of the tournament. With their instincts pushed to the very brink, high on hormones. Gaara would be in the thick of his heat and the Alpha forced into rut, it was all but guaranteed. Gaara rolled over onto his side, bringing his knees up to his chest. As much as his body seemed to want it, to want Onikiri, he was still very much in love with Lee. He didn’t want to mate with anyone but him. Perhaps there was still something he could do? Gaara’s mind raced, he would go into heat the night before the hunt. If he could get Lee to claim him then hopefully Gaara’s heat would be enough on its own to ensure Lee’s claim was undeniable. Then there was nothing anyone could do. Gaara would be bred, claimed and marked. He didn’t care what his council thought, he couldn’t live the rest of his life without Lee. 

* * *

Lee was sitting on his bunk holding his Onikiri mask in his hands when Shikamaru entered. He looked up and smiled at the Nara heir but he still felt a bit out of sorts. Lee felt like everything was spiralling out of control. He couldn’t get a grip on his emotions, his instincts were out of control and he was more exhausted than he’d ever been in his life. 

“You look like shit,” Shikamaru said, pulling out a cigarette and sticking it in his mouth, “Okay if I smoke in here?” 

Lee shrugged, “Yeah, just open the window first.”

Shikamaru popped the window open with his elbow and leant against the frame. “So, are you ready for the final test?” He asked as he flicked his lighter open and lit the end, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke out the window. 

“There are still four Alphas left, excluding me.” Lee rubbed at his eyes, they felt dry and scratchy. “If they’re feeling half as wound up as I am when the hunt starts…”

Shikamaru shrugged, “We all knew this would happen, it’s part of the reason why Gaara’s Council were so insistent on the Tournament. They ensured that Gaara would be mated by the end of it.”

Lee’s fists clenched, “Knowing and experiencing are two very different things.”

“No kidding,” Shikamaru flicked some ash off the tip of his cigarette, “Being mated wasn’t anything like what I was expecting. It’ll be nice to have someone to share the burden with. What a drag.”

“ _If_ I win,” Lee growled.

“There is no ‘if’, Lee,” Shikamaru said, “The moment that whistle blows, you run and you _let go._ I don’t care if the other Alphas make it _five steps_ into the desert before they’re whimpering on the floor because you told them to sit the fuck down. From one Alpha to another, from one crazy enough to bond to a Sand sibling to another, don’t hesitate. Bonding with Temari was the best decision I ever made, even if it’s taken years for us to unfuck all the politics around it.”

Lee chuckled, “At least you got to spend the last few weeks with her.” He sighed, “Do you think Gaara will forgive me? For lying to him?”

Shikamaru made a humming sound, “Eh, to be honest, Lee? I doubt Gaara is much different than Temari. He’ll find some cruel and unusual punishment for you, but he’ll always forgive you.” He snuffed his finished cigarette out using the leather of his belt pouch and flicked the bud into the small waste bin in the corner of Lee’s room. “Come on, we’ve wasted enough time. Put your mask on. It’s time to meet the family.”

Lee pulled the porcelain mask over his face, “Do you think they will like me?” He jokingly asked.

Shikamaru laughed, “It’s not even a competition.” 

* * *

Despite Shikamaru dragging his feet the whole way, Onikiri was surprised to learn they weren’t the last ones to arrive. He spotted two Alphas, Nakazawa Miho and Kaneko Tetsuo standing together talking while Gaara was introducing Harumi to Temari and Kankuro. Onikiri couldn’t see the other Kiri Alpha Sakaguchi Kame anywhere. 

Shikamaru seemed to make the same observation as he leaned slightly closer to Onikiri and whispered, “Where’s Kame?”

“Late?” Onikiri tried to sound hopeful, they had had to subdue the hot-headed Kiri-nin during their last communal dinner.

“Unlikely, it’s not just her, Ebizo is missing too,” Shikamaru grunted, “Keep your guard up and if she tries anything,” The Nara grinned, “Tell her to _sit.”_

“Why is that always your first suggestion?” Onikiri grumbled, “I am not some… Dog trainer.”

Shikamaru laughed and left his side, joining his mate and wrapping his arms around her. Temari smiled and leaned into her Alpha. Onikiri watched them for a moment, he wished he could approach Gaara the same way. To just reach out and touch him, so casually, as if he was allowed and expected to do so. Onikiri checked his control, he’d relaxed it just enough to still smell like a Prime but nothing more. 

Kankuro spotted him hanging back and made a discreet ‘hurry up’ gesture. Onikiri couldn’t help but smile behind his mask, he’d honestly missed Gaara’s brother over the last few weeks. When the three of them were together they were very entertaining to listen to. 

“-ours, Gaara is leading Suna into a new age. With the reforms and his fresh ideas,” Temari was saying, “He’s simply wonderful don’t you think?” She asked Harumi.

“Ah, yes…” Harumi seemed a bit lost for words, “Gaara is lovely.”

Temari’s eyes flashed with delight, “I’m so glad you agree, Gaara deserves only the _best_ Alpha. What could _you_ offer him then?”

“Well, I’m really strong,” Harmui blurted out, “And ah, I can protect him. From assassins.”

“Assassins?” One of Temari’s blond eyebrows arched up, “I think Gaara _of the Sand,_ would be quite capable of protecting himself, wouldn’t you?”

“Oh!” Harumi flinched back, “Yes, I suppose your right… How about I get us some drinks?” She backed away from Temari then almost ran to the table where a waitress stood serving drinks.

Kankuro chuckled, “Not much going on between the ears on that one aye Gaara? You said she was the second-best? I hate to see the rest after that performance.”

“She’s all wrong for you,” Temari added, “Pass.”

Gaara sighed, “Why do I put up with you two?”

“Duh,” Kankuro shrugged, “Because you like making me cool sandcastles.”

“And because you would be hopelessly lost without me,” Temari smiled and turned towards Onikiri, “Ohh, so this must be the mysterious Alpha Prime of Konoha.”

Onikri bowed, “It is an honour to meet you, Lady Temari, Lord Kankuro.” 

“Drop the Lord,” Kankuro grumbled, “Makes me sound like an old man.”

“I like this one, Gaara. He’s very polite.” Temari said airily as if picking out a new dress, her eyes moved around the room for a moment, “I want to sit, shall we move to the table?”

“Of course,” Gaara nodded and led their small group over to the dining table, the movement caught the attention of every Alpha in the room and they followed Gaara’s lead. “You will find your names on your seats, please sit.”

Onikiri was seated in the middle directly opposite Gaara. All the suitors were seated on one side while the Sand Siblings, Shikamaru and the missing Council Leader sat on the other. Kankuro was opposite Kame’s empty chair, Temari opposite Miho who was beside Lee, with Tetsuo opposite Shikamaru and Harumi on the end. Temari caught his eye and winked. She really was the best, Onikiri though. He owed her a great debt. 

“Well then, Gaara’s had his chance to get to know you all, now it’s our turn.” Temari announced, “If you didn’t know, I am Gaara’s sister and eldest’s sibling. Kankuro beside me is my younger brother, and the Alpha on Gaara’s right is my mate, Shikamaru.” Temari levelled a heavy stare at the four suitors, “Your test tonight will be to impress us, of course, Gaara’s choice is his own, but don’t think for a moment that you’re safe.”

Kankuro leaned forward, “After your performance tonight, we’ll be discussing with Gaara our opinions on which of you we think would be the best choice. So don’t fuck it up.”

Gaara cleared his throat, “Thank you, Kankuro. If Kame isn’t here in the next fifteen minutes she’ll be eliminated and we will continue the trial with just you four. This is your final test before the hunt. One of you will be going home tonight.”

“How exciting!” Temari clapped her hands together with a sharp slap, causing everyone except Onikiri to jump. “Now, where to begin…”

“Tetsuo,” Kankuro growled out, “I read in Gaara’s notes you dislike spicy food. You won’t last long in Suna with such a weak constitution.”

“Oh, I um,” Tetsuo hesitated, “Well I certainly can’t help having a personal preference, surely?”

“I’m so glad Shikamaru enjoys my cultural cuisine,” Temari muttered as she accepted a glass of plum wine from their waitress, “Image having to cook two meals? Or worse, never being able to share a meal from your childhood with your mate.”

Onikiri thought Tetsuo looked like a kicked puppy as he frowned down at the table. 

“I _love_ spicy stuff,” Miho blurted out, “Can’t get enough of the stuff, really. In fact, I was just writing a letter to my sister, asking her if she wanted me to send her some of the herbs and spices I’ve discovered. She’s really passionate about cooking, I mean who isn’t right? I love to eat! I remember one time when we were little,” Miho giggled, “She made pretend food out of the sand at the beach near our house, and she made me and my other sister eat it! Oh it was horrible, sand is _the worst_ but she was showing interest even back-“

“You talk too much,” Kankuro interrupted, “Take a breath before you pass out.”

“S-sorry,” Miho deflated instantly. 

_Two down,_ Onikiri smiled under his mask. He loved Temari and Kankuro. The door to their dining room opened to reveal Kame and Ebizo. 

“My apologies, Lord Gaara,” Ebizo said as he took his seat next to Shikamaru, “Kame and I were discussing the possibility of a spice trade between Suna and Kirigakure.”

“Really?” Temari stared at the Kiri Alpha, “How interesting that she went to you with this idea and not Gaara, the _Kazekage_ and his possible future mate.” 

Kankuro’s hand moved across his face, catching Onikiri’s attention, but his eyes were locked behind them towards the door. Onikiri turned slightly, to look back at the door out of the corner of his mask. A Suna Jonin was standing there, Onikiri recognised him as Baki, Gaara’s Jonin Leader. He flashed a few quick signs, ones that must have been specific to either Suna or Team Baki then left before anyone else seemed to notice he was there. Onikiri looked back at Kankuro, but he was already leaning in to whisper something in Temari's ear. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and flashed yellow. 

“Gaara,” She said suddenly as Kankuro pulled back, “You need to give Baki a raise.”

Gaara frowned, “Why? What’s happened?”

“Shika’ code C.” Temari hissed, her eyes still locked on Kame. 

Shikamaru suddenly stood up and launched himself across the table, tackling Kame. The Kiri Alpha growled, shoving the Nara away and revealing a large hunting knife that had been hidden inside her flak jacket. Tenten had jumped forward to protect Gaara while Ebizo yelled out for them to stop. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Ebizo shouted, “Temari, call off your mongrel of a mate!”

Onikiri wasn’t sure what was happening, he looked at Shikamaru who was flashing through ninjutsu seals and dodging frantic strikes from Kame’s knife and decided to do what he’d been told. Onikiri dropped the controlling chakra around his scent glands and let out a deep growling roar that shook the cutlery and glasses on the table. Everyone in the room froze.

**“Kame,”** Onikiri ordered, **“Sit.”** The Kiri Alpha sat down so fast she blurred. **“Tell me what you were doing before you arrived here.”**

“I arranged to meet with Ebizo to discuss gaining access to Gaara’s room before the Hunt,” Kame answered robotically.

Onikiri’s eyes snapped to look at Temari and Kankuro who both nodded. So that had been what Baki had told them. He must have overheard Ebizo and Kame scheming, the Council Leader had found someone to go along with their disgusting plans to control Gaara.

**“Why did you want access to Lord Gaara’s rooms?”** Onikiri pressed. 

“Because he belongs to me. I plan to go into his room and claim him before anyone else can. His mock heat has already started. I could smell it at the dinner before the survival test. He is ripe and read-“

**“Quiet.”** Onikiri snarled and Kame’s mouth snapped shut, “Lord Gaara, what would you like me to do with him?” 

Gaara eyes were solid yellow, his sand swirling around him, ready to attack or protect at a moment's notice. “Get her out of my sight, she is no longer welcome in Suna.” Onikiri bowed and stalked forward towards Kame. 

Shikamaru managed to pull himself to his feet. “Thanks, I told you that would work.” He said and moved to help. 

“I do not need any assistance.” Onikiri picked up the offending Alpha and threw her over his shoulder. **“Kame, sleep.”** The Kiri-nin’s body flopped and her head lulled to the side. 

“I take it back,” Shikamaru said as he held the door open for the Prime, “Just order them to sleep, that’s way better than sitting.” 

* * *

Kankuro followed Onikri out and they met up with Baki who had been waiting in the hallway. Onikiri pulled his scent back under control and the other two Alphas visibly relaxed as he did so. 

“Sorry,” Onikiri apologised, “I needed to get everyone under control and it was the fastest way.”

“All good man,” Kankuro shrugged, “I get it, and it was kinda awesome. I wish my Dom voice worked like that. Sit down, shut up, bring me chocolate, seems mighty useful to me.” 

Onikiri chuckled, “It is more of a curse than anything.”

Baki motioned them forwards and led them down the stairs to Suna’s holding cells. Baki unlocked one and gestured inside. Onikiri dropped the snoring Alpha on the ground and left the cell. Baki locked it and put the key in his pocket.

“Awesome,” Kankuro grinned, “Two birds with one stone aye Baki?” 

“It would seem so,” Baki chuckled.

“Huh?” Onikiri looked between the two Alphas in confusion. 

“You already know Baki has been keeping tabs on Ebizo since that little meeting he had with you. But what you don’t know is, we’ve been trying to get rid of Ebizo for years,” Kankuro admitted, “He’s too set in his ways, he liked the way my father ran Suna. Everything Gaara’s tried to change Ebizo has fought tooth and nail.”

“Now that Ebizo has shown his hand and betrayed Gaara, he will be able to push for a new Council Leader.” Baki smirked, “I suppose I’ll have to get used to being called Lord Baki.”

Kankuro laughed, “Don’t let it go to your head old-man.” Baki swiped out at Kankuro but the puppeteer ducked. “You need to be faster than that, grandpa!”

Onikiri smiled, he was glad that things for Gaara would be easier from now on. If Baki hadn’t been following the Councilman around… Onikiri shuddered. 

“Come on, we should head back.” Kankuro suggested, “I’m hungry.”

* * *

When Onikiri and Kankuro returned to the dining room there was a squad of Sand ANBU arresting Ebizo who was wrapped in a cocoon of sand. Temari was fussing over an unimpressed Shikamaru and the three remaining Alphas were once again crowded around Gaara all trying to get his attention. Kankuro slapped him on the back, his arm wrapping loosely around the Prime’s neck as he leaned on him. Gaara noticed them and made his way over. 

“Any issues?” Gaara asked, his eyes sweeping over both of them. 

“Nah,” Kankuro waved his little brother’s concern away, “I think it’s pretty obvious who the best Alpha is at protecting people, and honestly? I ain’t even mad.” Kankuro yanked Onikiri down and pretended to mess up his hair, careful not to knock his mask, “That was epic!”

Onikiri pulled away, he could feel his cheeks heating up under his mask, “It was nothing, I just… Said some words. You, Baki, Temari and Shikamaru did all the work.” Kankuro made to grab him again so he ducked out of the way, “Cut it out Kankuro!”

Temari appeared between them and yanked Kankuro and Onikri over to the table, “Okay you two, playtime is over. Sit down and eat your dinner.”

“How’s Onikiri meant to eat with his mask on?” Kankuro asked as Temari shoved them both away and took her seat. While Onikiri sat, the other Alphas also retook their seats around the table. 

“Too bad you're not as skilled at eating with your mask on as Kakashi, must be bothersome,” Shikamaru commented as he leaned back in his chair. 

“Are you, like super ugly or something?” Harumi smirked, “It seems unfair for Lord Gaara, he knows what we all look like.”

“Yeah,” Tetsuo agreed, “How can you expect an Omega to want to bond with you without ever seeing your face?”

Kankuro laughed, “I bet you have some gnarly battle scars or some crazy eyebrows hidden under there.”

“I happen to like scars,” Gaara confessed, “They come with a story, like a challenging enemy or a battle hard-won. It’s interesting.” Onikiri's eyes met Gaara’s across the table, “During the opening ceremony when I scented you I noticed the scars on your arm. Do you have a lot of scars, Onikiri?”

“Yes,” Onikiri nodded, “The scars you saw on my left wrist continue up to my shoulder, my left leg is also similarly scared.” Onikiri tapped a gloved finger against the back of his right hand, “I also have many scars from training, some from the war and others from surgery.” 

“Sounds like you’ve lived a hard life,” Tetsuo said, “You’ve probably seen a lot of battle. I don’t think Konoha has a mental health division in their hospital, does it?”

Miho leaned forward, “Oh you poor thing, you mentioned before that your role as Alpha Prime was to settle frantic Alphas. PTSD must be rampant amongst Konoha-nin.”

“Actually,” Shikamaru interrupted, “Konoha is home to the Yamanaka clan, they specialise in mind jutsu. Many within the clan work as a kind of mind healer. They help resolve trauma and clear Shinobi for return to active duty.”

“How convenient,” Harumi grumbled under her breath beside him.

Onikiri was suddenly struck by the realisation that the other Alphas were ganging up on him. Trying to undermine his position. He blinked in confusion for a moment, they would only do that if they thought he was winning. He looked up at Temari, she was looking back at him with clear amusement. One eyebrow raised as if to say ‘took you long enough’. 

“What about you Tetsuo, Miho, Harumi?” Temari asked, “Do you have any exciting battle scars?”

_tbc_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited to share this, the penultimate chapter, only one more to go! Enjoy! XD

When their meal finished Gaara braced himself for his final announcement. With Kame’s elimination, he was down to four Alphas which was a more than an acceptable number for a hunt. Now that Ebizo was out of the way Gaara’s plan to get Lee into his nest would be perfect. With Baki soon to be heading up the Council, there was a chance he could convince Ikanago, Jōseki and the other members that his bond to Lee was legitimate. He would still face _considerable_ backlash and the political fallout was going to be a hundred times worse than when his sister had bonded with Shikamaru but it would be _worth it._ A life spent with Lee at his side was worth _anything_.

“Tomorrow will be a day of rest before the hunt will begin.” Gaara announced, “At dawn, we will travel to the Demon Desert, and when my heat begins I will enter the desert and be given a one hour head start. Once the hour is up you will be free to come after me.”

The atmosphere in the dining room shifted, Gaara could feel how tense everyone was. Their dinner had been full of barbed comments, hidden insults and boasting. The only Alpha who had remained mostly silent unless asked a specific question was Onikiri. He didn’t try to insult his fellow suitors or talk himself up. If Gaara hadn’t already been in love with Lee, he would have chosen Onikiri. Even though he had known the Alpha for only a few short weeks Gaara was certain that he would have been happy with the Prime.

“Once the hunt has begun the rule against fighting one another will be lifted,” Gaara continued, “Nevertheless, it would be best if you didn’t kill each other.”

“The paperwork is a huge pain,” Kankuro interjected. 

Gaara ignored his brother, “I’m uncertain when my heat will hit, as I have never experienced a mock heat before. My regular cycle lasts for three days, however, the Hunt will also trigger your ruts. So we will not know for certain how long we could be in the desert.”

Temari leaned forward in her chair, “Each of you will be required to bring one week worth of water, food and other supplies. You might be competing in a Hunt and high on hormones, but your role as Alpha remains. You need to keep your Omega safe, fed and watered during his heat. Just as you will for the rest of your lives together.”

“Use your day of rest wisely,” Kankuro added, “Put a pack together, get some sleep, carb load. Do whatever you think you need to do.”

“You are dismissed.” Gaara stood, with Tenten as his guard following close behind and left the room. This was it, tonight Gaara would invite Lee into his greenhouse and ask him to bond.

* * *

Onikiri made to leave the dining and room when Kankuro slung his arm around him again.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kankuro asked, waggling his eyebrows, “This is your last night of freedom before you're locked down by the old ball and chain. Let’s have some fun!”

“Gaara is not a ‘ball and chain’ he is a wonderful person and-“ 

“Yeah, yeah, you love him and all that mushy stuff,” Kankuro rolled his eyes, “Temari and Shikamaru are headed back to my place, come with us, otherwise it’s just me and the two love birds.”

“Okay, I will join you.” Onikiri nodded, “but I will not be drinking, Kankuro you know what happens. Please do _not_ slip anything into my drink.”

“Ugh,” Kankuro groaned, “You're so lame.”

* * *

Lee removed his Onikiri mask and the cloth one underneath. He used some of the water in Kankuro’s bathroom to wipe his face and fix his hair. He’d been wearing masks so often the last few weeks he hardly recognised his reflection. He looked the same, nothing had really changed, his eyebrows were still too big and bushy, his eyes were still round and creepy-looking. Lee honestly didn’t know what Gaara found so attractive, but he was glad he did. Lee tucked the masks into the pouch on his back and left the bathroom. Kankuro was hunting around in his kitchen for something for Lee to eat. He was honestly starving, even a handful of ration bars would be amazing. 

Kankuro put a plate down on the bench and pushed it towards Lee. It was filled with a bright red sauce. Lee lifted the plate and sniffed it. It smelt okay, it was _probably_ edible. 

“If you can eat this without crying,” Kankuro said as he held out a spoon, “Then you pass my test and I officially endorse you as my future brother-in-law.”

“Don’t eat that, Lee!” Temari shouted, from another room, “You’ll _literally_ die.”

“What?” Lee carefully put the plate down as if it was covered in explosive tags.

“Shut _up_ , Temari!” Kankuro shouted back, “You _won’t_ die.”

Shikamaru wandered into the kitchen, an unlit cigarette between his lips, “Inside or outside?”

“I don’t care, just blow that sit out a window if you’re doing it inside.” Kankuro shrugged and held the plate up to Lee’s face, “Now eat up, or I won’t approve of you bonding with my little brother.”

Lee hesitated, then took the plate and scooped up a small portion with his spoon and looked over at Shikamaru desperately.

“Don’t look at me, the bastard made me eat it too.” Shikamaru blew a cloud of smoke out a small window near Kankuro’s back door. “It’s some kind of weird hazing thing he does, I told you, Lee. You have to be _crazy_ to want to bond into this family.” 

“If you make Lee eat that shit Kankuro, I will paint all your puppets pink.” Temari threatened as she entered the kitchen, she had changed out of her formalwear and was now wearing high-waisted flowy white linen trousers and a black crop top. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Kankuro growled, “It won’t kill you, I promise.”

“No, it won’t kill you,” Shikamaru muttered, “but you’ll be shitting fire for a week. Whatever the hell that stuff is, it’s the hottest thing I have _ever_ eaten. I still can’t taste anything on the left side of my mouth.”

“That’s ‘cause you're a big pussy, Nara.” Kankuro stated, “Hurry up Lee, we’re not getting any younger, do you wanna bond with Gaara or not?”

“Yes!” Lee dropped his spoon back into the red sauce and scooped up a much larger serving, “I am prepared to face any challenge no matter how harrowing!” Lee shoved the spoon into his mouth and pulled it out clean. 

Kankuro leaned forward expectantly, while Temari picked up Kankuro’s bin and held it out as if she expected Lee to vomit. Shikamaru shuddered. The taste of the sauce burst over Lee’s tongue, it was delicious! And very, _very_ hot. 

“Wow!” Lee scooped up a second heaped spoonful and shoved it into his mouth, “This is really good!”

“Are you sure you weren’t born in Suna and just… I dunno ended up in Konoha?” Kankuro asked in disbelief, “You and Gaara were made for each other, you’re both obsessed with spice.”

Lee put the now empty plate down on the bench, “I have passed your test!”

Temari snorted with amusement, “You certainly have, Lee. Kankuro, get him some real food, please? He hasn’t eaten anything for hours.”

* * *

Later that night Lee was laying on Kankuro’s living room floor while Temari and Shikamaru were cuddling on the sofa and Kankuro was reclining back in his armchair. They were talking about nothing and everything. Temari and Kankuro had told Lee more about the issues they had faced with Ebizo leading the Council as well as problems with the Wind Daimyo. Ebizo and his two underlings Ikanago and Jōseki had been working to undermine every policy and decision Gaara had made since he’d become the Kazekage. 

Even _with_ the proof of Gaara’s excellent leadership staring them in the face, with new trade agreements being offered by their neighbours and relations with their Daimyo improving Ebizo had still been unhappy. After the war, when he had discovered that Temari had mated with Shikamaru in secret the Council had tried to push for an annulment. Lee had no idea Temari had fought so hard to keep her bond. Her insistence that Lee _absolutely_ could not allow anyone to know he was Onikiri under any circumstances suddenly made a lot more sense. 

Without their leader, Ikanago, Jōseki and the other Council members might not be quite as bold with their conservative opinions and policies. It was Temari and Kankuro’s hope that after the Tournament had concluded Baki would be voted in as the new leader and then their plans to bring Suna fully into the modern world would finally be realised. Eventually, growing weary of politics the group changed topics to less serious things.

Kankuro had spent the last few weeks designing a new puppet, which sounded very cool and terrifying. While Temari admitted that once she had settled in Konoha as Suna’s Ambassador she wanted to stop taking her contraception and try for a pup. Lee had been very excited by the news while Shikamaru had just rolled his eyes. Lee confessed that he also wanted pups of his own one day, but only if Gaara also wanted them of course. Temari’s foot had shot out to poke him in the ribs and told him not to be stupid. Soon the four of them fell into a comfortable silence, each one deep in thought about the future and what it could bring.

“Lee?” Temari spoke softly, “I know you’ve been pulling double duty with guarding Gaara as well as being Onikiri but… When Shikamaru goes with you to the Demon Desert he’s been ordered to return to Konoha and report on the outcome of the Tournament.”

Lee turned over and looked up at her, “You want to spend some more time together?”

Temari nodded, “If you wouldn’t mind? Will you be okay to relieve Tenten tonight?”

“Yes, I can do that.” Lee sat up and checked the time, he could get a couple of hours sleep before his shift started, “Thank you for everything, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro. I appreciate all you have done. I should head back to my room and get some sleep before my shift.”

“You’re welcome Lee,” Temari smiled, “I know Gaara will be beyond happy once he knows the truth and I’m sorry this has been so hard on both of you.”

“I’ll be ecstatic once this all over,” Kankuro admitted, “I _never_ want to have to talk about Gaara’s love life or heats ever again. Gross.”

* * *

Lee managed to get a few hours of sleep before he relieved Tenten from her position outside Gaara’s bedroom door. She handed him her ANBU mask and yawned. 

“I’m so glad this is nearly over,” Tenten said as she rubbed her eyes, “How are you holding up?”

“I am fine,” Lee assured her, “I am also looking forward to the end.”

Tenten patted Lee’s shoulder, “For what it’s worth, I think Gaara loves you and if he’d been able to he would have chosen you.”

Lee pulled the mask over his face, “Thank you, that means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome, now I’m going to crawl into bed.” Tenten waved and headed down the hall to their shared bedroom. 

Lee settled into his position in front of Gaara’s door and began to plan out the supplies he would need to bring for the Hunt. They would need a minimum of five litres of water per day, two each to drink and one to split between them for washing. That was only thirty-five litres total he would have to carry on his back while running. Lee frowned, was five litres enough? Perhaps he should double it? It would be better to have too much water than not enough. Food was another matter, Gaara would need more than just ration bars during his heat. He would sweat a lot too, so something high in salt content would be essential. Some sweet fruit would help with any energy drain the heat would cause. But what about his rut? He would also require additional sustenance. 

Lee was suddenly glad his shift ended in thirteen hundred hours, he would need the time to gather everything before tomorrow morning. There was a click from the bedroom door behind him unlatching and Lee turned around.

“Everything alright?” Lee asked, looking over the Omega. He was wrapped up in a light dressing gown, Gaara was avoiding direct eye contact. 

Gaara nodded, “I’m fine, I just can’t sleep. I would like to go to my greenhouse for a while.”

“Okay,” Lee watched in concern as Gaara pulled his door shut and clutched at the front of his gown as if afraid it would slip open. “If you want to talk, I am happy to listen.”

“Thank you, Lee,” Gaara still didn’t look at him as he walked past and the two began to head towards his private greenhouse, “It’s just…”

“Just?”

Gaara shook his head, “Nevermind, I think this mock heat is driving me mad,” Gaara laughed in a strange forced kind of way, “It’s making me more emotional and sensitive than usual.”

“Oh, of course,” Lee’s heart sank, he hadn’t realised that having a heat outside his usual cycle would affect the Omega so much, “I am sorry to hear that, I wish there was something I could do to make it more bearable for you.”

They had arrived at the door to Gaara’s nursery, he wasted no time in twisting the doorknob and pushing it open. “Actually, there is something you could do.” Gaara said softly, “It’s worse when I’m alone, just being with you now, talking to you is helping. Would you come inside and maybe we could just sit and…”

Lee moved closed, placing a hand gently on Gaara’s shoulder, “You do not need to explain, if my company is what you need then I am happy to assist.” At Lee’s announcement Gaara’s whole body seemed to relax, he hadn’t realised the Omega had been so tense. 

Gaara moved inside and Lee followed, closing and locking the door behind him. Lee did a quick survey of the room, checking for any weak points or unsecured windows. The room was large and open, filled with hundreds of desert plants. There were cacti of every possible size and colour, succulents and even a whole section of what appeared to be a grafting experiment to adapt fruit trees to Suna’s harsh conditions. Lee was amazed at the green thumb Gaara possessed. He’d never seen such lush, happy plants outside of Konoha’s forests. 

“Wow,” Lee gasped, “This place is amazing!” He smiled, lifting his hand to remove the ANBU mask. There was no real reason to keep wearing it now that they were alone and Lee was starting to hate wearing a mask around Gaara.

When Gaara didn’t immediately respond Lee turned back to check if he was alright. Gaara had moved over to where a large plant had seemingly taken over the wall of the greenhouse, its dense vines twirled around one another and hung down like a living curtain.

“I want to show you something,” Gaara whispered, making a small ‘come here’ motion with his hand. 

Lee walked over, still admiring the splendour of the nursery as he walked, “I had no idea you could even do this with a plant.” He said as he touched one of the long curtain-like vines. 

Gaara pulled back a section of the living wall, “Just wait until you see what’s inside,” He said as he ducked under the vines and disappeared. Lee marvelled at Gaara’s creation for a moment longer before he followed the Omega inside. The scent hit him first, almost causing Lee to stumble before his brain registered what he was seeing. 

“Holy shit,” Lee gasped in shock, Gaara had led him to his _nest_. Lee could see it partially hidden by the darkness of the dimly lit greenhouse. It was a large circle of blankets, animal skins and pillows. Everything smelt heavily of Gaara, the very air was dense with it. Lee’s legs threatened to collapse out from under him, but that was nothing compared to Gaara himself.

He had dropped his nightgown, revealing that he had been naked underneath. His skin was flushed pink, his chest fluttering with each breath. His eyes lifted to meet Lee’s, they were solid yellow, his pupil slitted like a cat. No wonder Gaara had been so careful to avoid Lee’s gaze. A fresh wave of scent hit, every part of Lee’s body jumped to attention. He could smell the overwhelming sweetness of apricots. 

“Gaara!” Lee gasped, “You are in heat!”

* * *

Gaara’s whole body ached, the walk from his room to his nursery had been almost excruciating. Everything inside him was telling him to hide, to wait for his mate. He needed to get to his nest where it was safe. Somehow he’d managed to keep his scent under control until he’d made it inside until Lee was right behind him seeing Gaara’s nest for the first time. 

“Yes,” Gaara nodded, “It started a few hours ago,” For once his body seemed to be on board with his plans. His heat had kicked into gear two hours before Lee’s shift change with Tenten. This had given Gaara just enough time to wash and meditate to hide his scent before coming out of his room. Gaara couldn’t look away from him. Lee was frozen in the doorway, his eyes wide, mouth open as he took in Gaara before him.

“I want you to bond with me,” Gaara confessed, Lee’s whole body seemed to jerk before he became unnaturally still, “I don’t want anyone else.”

Gaara waited for Lee to say _something_ but he just continued to stare uncomprehendingly at him. In all Gaara’s fantasies about this moment, Lee had _never_ not reacted in some way. Usually, it was enthusiastically, sweeping Gaara off his feet and kissing him. Confessing his love, but never… Lee’s face had become blank as the shocked expression fell away, his mouth closed.

“Lee?” Gaara asked, suddenly feeling overly exposed and self-conscious. He wrapped his arms around himself and shifted slightly, “Please, I-I…” Gaara could feel his eyes burn and he blinked, feeling tears slide down his face, “You’ve always been the one, the only person... I love you.” Lee’s jaw clenched, his hands balled up into fists. He looked angry, more furious than Gaara had ever seen. “I thought… Do-Don’t you l-love me, too?” He stuttered, his words catching in his throat as he cried. 

Lee abruptly turned around, putting his back to Gaara. His shoulders hunched forward and his whole body shook like he was fighting with himself. There was something wrong. Gaara moved forward and reached out to touch the Beta’s shoulder.

“Lee?” Gaara asked, hesitant to close the small distance between them, his hand hovering uncertainty in the air, “Are you…” The smell of petrichor and spice hit Gaara and he flinched back. How had Onikiri gotten into his greenhouse? He shouldn’t even know where it was.

“No,” Lee growled out, his voice deeper than Gaara had ever heard it, “I am a Beta.” Lee’s body shook again and Onikiri’s scent got stronger. It coiled around him and promised safety, devotion, love. Gaara shook his head trying to clear away the fog. 

“That doesn’t matter to me,” Gaara argued, it was becoming hard to breathe, he’d never even considered the possibility that Lee would refuse him. “I love you! I can’t spend the rest of my life with someone else.” 

Lee hunched forward even more, Gaara could hear his breathing had turned ragged and harsh, “If we bond now, the Council will never accept it, even with Baki on our side. The political fallout from the other Alpha’s villages would be massive. They would accuse me of taking advantage of you. Just a little longer...”

“Why are you-“ Gaara’s words cut off, Lee was making a strange sound. Something so quiet he struggled to hear it, Onikiri’s Prime scent thickened in the air between them and something in Gaara’s mind suddenly clicked. 

Onikiri wasn’t at this very moment walking past his greenhouse. He was already in the room, Gaara had _invited_ him inside because… Because _Lee_ was Onikiri. So many things fell into place at the realisation. Onikiri’s answers on his application had been _exactly_ what Lee would have written. Onikiri had presented his left hand, covered in familiar twisting scars. Scars Gaara himself had cut into Lee’s skin when they were kids. Onikiri had known about the Violacea Demon Cacti because _Gaara_ had told Lee the story. Onikiri’s strange words that night when he’d cornered Gaara suddenly made sense.

_Just a little more, Gaara. We are halfway through…_

“Oh,” Gaara gasped, Lee had been trying to _tell_ him the whole time. Temari must have helped him, she had dressed them in the same crimson silk and seated them across from one another. Her insistence that he choose Onikiri, Shikamaru’s extended stay and Lee’s inconsistent behaviour as his bodyguard. That meant… Lee was an Alpha Prime. Somehow Lee had managed to solve _everything_ and if Gaara just continued to play along…

“You’re right,” Gaara nodded and turned to scoop up his abandoned dressing gown and pull it back over himself. “I apologise Lee for putting you in this situation. It won’t work like this.”

Lee’s shoulders sank and he pushed aside the curtain of vines and left his nest. Gaara heard the greenhouse door open, then close. The pain of Lee’s rejection still hurt but now Gaara had hope. With his heat already upon him, they could leave for the Demon Desert right away and _Onikiri_ could claim him. Gaara smiled, he needed some way to let Lee know he’d figured it out. He wouldn’t push him any further tonight, it must have taken everything to turn away from him. Gaara crawled into his nest and rubbed his face against the green blanket that reminded him so strongly of Lee’s jumpsuit. All of Gaara’s anxiety and worry slowly fell away, he knew exactly which Alpha he would choose.

* * *

Lee paced restlessly outside Gaara’s greenhouse door, fighting every instinct that urged him to return to the Omega’s nest and _take-fuck-claim_ what had been offered so _willingly_. A deep sense of pride washed over Lee, the Omega had chosen him, had picked him, wanted him. The blissful feeling almost had Lee reaching out for the doorknob but he resisted. He had to wait for the Hunt. Claiming Gaara now would undermine everything he, Temari, Shikamaru and Kankuro had worked towards. Lee grit his teeth, feeling his fangs press sharply into his lips. They had descended when Gaara had told him he wanted them to bond. His gums ached, he wanted to _bite-claim-mark-mine_. Lee growled at himself, the sound rumbling deep inside his chest. 

It took hours for Lee to calm down and get himself back under control. He watched the first light of day break over the horizon and chase away the shadows of the night. Lee leaned against the glass of the nursery beside the door, his arms crossed. His fangs were still extended, which Lee realised with worry was a sure sign of an impending rut. He locked his chakra down around his scent glands, but he had to consciously keep feeding more and more power into it. His body was fighting his control. The next few hours, guarding the Kazekage would be the worst kind of torture. 

When Gaara stepped out of the greenhouse, his scent had thankfully settled and his eyes had returned to normal. He was no longer actively trying to entice an Alpha, but that coiling sweet edge to his scent remained. Whispering that the Omega was ready _claim-knot-fill-breed_. Lee’s whole body clenched with the effort it took not to throw Gaara over his shoulder, take him into his nest and _fuck-lick-bite_. Lee looked away from sleep ruffled hair and that _damned_ dressing gown Gaara had wrapped around himself. 

“I need to return to my room before heading to the office,” Gaara informed him, “Due to my heat starting, I need to move the timeline for the Hunt forward.”

Lee nodded and dutifully followed behind the Omega as they walked back to his room. Gaara ducked inside for a few moments to dress, then they made their way to this office. The Kazekage took his seat behind his desk and Lee, muscles still locked tight, completed a quick security sweep of the room before taking up his usual position near the door. Gaara scribbled out a few letters, then called a Chunin to deliver them to his suitors and his Council. With that done, Gaara began to work on the pile of mission reports and documents that sat on his desk. The hours ticked by and Lee felt his control slowly erode away. He kept one eye on the clock, counting down the hours, then minutes, then seconds before Tenten opened the door with a carefree smile. 

“Good afternoon, Lord Gaara!” She chirped and took the ANBU mask Lee held out to her. “Lee, Temari told me she wanted to see you urgently. She mentioned something about Kame trying to escape last night.”

Lee nodded, forcing back the snarl that wanted to burst forth. “Thank you, I will see you later Gaara.” The Kazekage nodded, not looking up from his work. Without wasting any more time Lee took his leave and ran to Temari’s room. He hadn’t been able to pack anything for the Hunt yet. Lee must have looked as bad as he felt because the first thing Shikamaru did when he let himself into the room was to offer Lee a cigarette. 

“You look like you’re about to crack,” Shikamaru said sympathetically, “Are you alright?”

Temari appeared a moment later, her arms wrapped around a large container of water. She dropped it with a heavy thunk on the table, which Lee only just realised was covered in protein bars, dried fruit, salted meat and three more identical water containers.

“Gaara…” Lee’s body shuddered, even saying the Omega’s name shot a bolt of heat through his gut, “Offered himself to me.”

“He what?” Temari snapped.

“He led me into his nest,” Lee hissed through clenched teeth, “And he was naked and-“

“Shit! Are you… Did you?” Temari asked frantically, her eyes running up and down Lee’s body. 

“No,” Lee whined, his hands coming up to grip painfully at the sides of his head, “I told him no and I… I walked away.” How he’d managed that, Lee wasn’t sure. It had taken every bit of control he’d _ever_ learned. It had been an easier feat to open his inner gates for the first time.

“Damn,” Shikamaru grunted, “You should win some kind of award for control, what a drag. You turned him down?”

“Is Gaara… Okay?” Temari looked greatly concerned with the turn of events.

“I think so?” Lee shook his head, trying to get the memory of Gaara standing, naked in his nest saying ‘I want to bond with you’ out of his head, “He did not smell sad, he smelt… Excited?”

“Really?” Temari frowned, looking thoroughly confused. “That’s… _Usual_ behaviour for an Omega who’s just been rejected.” 

“He’s probably figured it out,” Shikamaru shrugged, “No offence Lee, but as ironclad as your control usually is I can smell you slipping from here. You’re not quite giving off an Alpha Prime scent yet but it definitely smells like you’ve rubbed yourself all over another Alpha. 

“Gaara has moved the Hunt forward,” Temari interjected, “You leave tonight, which is why I organised all of this for you. We can store the water in a container scroll which Gaara can open for you, but everything else needs to be carried on your back the old fashioned way. If Gaara is aware that Onikiri and Lee are the same, at this point it doesn’t matter. The Hunt will begin at dawn tomorrow.”

* * *

Lee shrugged his heavy pack onto his shoulders, making sure the straps were secured and comfortable around his arms and across his chest. He jostled himself a little, testing the pull his movement would cause. The food and other supplies inside clinked and rustled but it settled and didn’t rub. Lee pulled his cloth mask over his face, then slipped his porcelain Onikiri mask over the top, adjusting the horizontal slit for his eyes. Hopefully, if everything went well this would be the _last_ time he would need to wear a mask. Temari gave him her best ‘Nice Gai’ thumbs up, kissed Shikamaru who had been halfway through his hand seal sequence to henge himself to look like Lee and took off towards Gaara’s office. 

Shikamaru chuckled softly and began making his seals again from the beginning. Temari would be looking after Suna for Gaara while he was away. She was truly an angel given human form. Lee would _never_ be able to repay her for everything she had done, not just over the last few weeks but since she had first figured out Lee had a crush on her little brother. Their schemes to trade places between their respective villages had been going on for years, even before the war had broken out. Shikamaru picked up the Suna ANBU mask and tied it around his head. 

“Ready?” He asked, hands resting on his hips.

“I have never been more ready for anything in my life,” Lee grinned behind his mask and together they left Temari’s rooms and headed towards the gates.

* * *

Onikiri and ‘Lee’ arrived together, Tetsuo and Miho were already waiting with their packs leant up against the edge of Suna’s defensive outer wall. Onikiri noticed their packs were less than half the size of his. His fellow suitors regarded him with icy looks, there was no more need to be friendly to one another. Once the whistle blew and the Hunt began it would be an all-out war between them. 

“That’s a rather large pack you have there, Onikiri, _overcompensating_ for something are we?” Miho sneered, her eyes lowering to his crotch meaningfully. “You know my sister often says-“

“No one cares about your sister Miho,” Tetsuo muttered.

“Well it certainly seems the kid gloves have come off,” Harumi said with a smirk as she joined them, “And here I thought we all got along like good Alphas.”

“The rule against attacking one another will be lifted in less than twelve hours,” Tetsuo reminded them, “I do not intend to bring shame to my family and village. You will not take me down without a fight.” The Kumo-nin gripped his spear meaningfully.

Miho giggled, “Are you _sure_ you want to win, Tetsuo? It seems your stomach is a bit too sensitive for Sunan cuisine.” The Kiri-nin flashed an array of small knives strapped around her waist under her flack jacket. “We all saw you struggling to eat.” 

“You’re one to talk Miho,” Harumi rolled her eyes, “I saw how red and sweaty your face got. It’s obvious Gaara was making a point, with his chai tea and spicy dinners. He likes it hot,” She winked, “and being a native Sunan myself I don’t think he’ll have a problem feeding me up.”

The three Alpha’s continued to trade insults and barbed comments until Gaara, Tenten and Baki appeared. Shikamaru took his place as ‘Lee’ and joined her as Gaara’s second bodyguard. 

“Thank you all for coming,” Gaara greeted them, his voice deeper than usual, “As my heat has already started, we will make our way to the Demon Desert and once there begin the Hunt immediately.” Miho and Tetsuo began to collect their gear as Gaara spoke. “It will take us approximately five hours, we will arrive shortly before dawn. Baki has volunteered to oversee the event due to Ebizo’s recent imprisonment. Move out.”

They ran in an arrowhead formation with Gaara at the point. Unlike the rest of the group, Gaara didn’t need to run, instead, Gaara stepped up onto a cloud-like mass of sand and flew over the desert. On either side of him were Tenten and Shikamaru, with Baki directly behind him. Next was Harumi, then Tetsuo and Miho. It seemed the other Alphas had taken their position in their formation to relate to their standing with Gaara’s favour. Harumi shot a look of superiority at Onikiri who had intentionally waited back and taken the rear position. 

In reality, Onikiri thought, being at the back meant he could keep an eye on everyone. If any of the other Alphas tried anything before the Hunt began he would stop them. Gaara had already chosen him, and if Shikamaru was right and the Omega knew the true identity of Onikiri, they didn’t even stand a chance.

_tbc_


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 90% smut XD Thank you to everyone who read, left kudos and commented. I've had a blast writing this and sharing it with you all. Enjoy!

They arrived at the outpost tower in time to see the sun peek over the horizon and flood the sky with brilliant shades of pink, yellow and gold. Gaara stepped down from his sand-cloud and turned to face his suitors. They lined up dutifully in front of him, and Gaara looked over each Alpha in turn.

Baki stepped forward, “On the hour Lord Gaara will enter the Demon Desert and have a one hour head start. Each of you will be permitted to scent him, at the wrist before we start to ensure you have caught his heat-scent and will be able to follow.” He informed them, “I will blow this whistle to signal the start of the Hunt. You will be permitted to bring weapons and attack each other should you choose to do so. If by the end of Gaara’s heat none of you has been able to catch him the Council will hold a vote and choose the winner. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir!” The four suitors responded as one.

“Koizumi Harumi,” Gaara called out, “Step forward.” 

Harmui did as she was told, Gaara held out his hand and she grasped it gently, bringing it to her face. She grinned, rubbing her nose along Gaara’s wrist as she took in a long, deep breath. Gaara watched her eyes slowly turn silver, her pupils expanding. She shuddered and stepped back, her whole body tense and ready to burst into action. 

Gaara repeated the ceremony with Miho and Tetsuo, both Alphas responding to his heat-scent similarly. He was forcing each of them into a rut. Triggered by his heat, the competition between them and their instincts to chase. Gaara felt simultaneously powerful and extremely vulnerable. 

“Onikiri,” Gaara called out, he had intentionally kept the Prime for last. It was so obvious now that Gaara was looking, the way Onikiri held himself, his posture and movements were the same as Lee’s. He spoke in the same deliberate manner, never using conjunctions. He had no over-inflated ego and fought only with nothing but his bare fists. The Alpha Prime stepped forward and as Gaara had come to expect, sank to his knees before him. Intentionally lowering himself, showing Gaara -- as he had been doing from the very start -- without words that Onikiri was already his. 

Gaara reached into his kunai pouch at his side and pulled out a small length of folded cloth. It was green, a very _specific_ shade that matched the jumpsuits Gaara was used to seeing Lee wear. He had cut a section from the blanket in his nest yesterday morning. He watched Onikiri’s eyes glow brightly as recognition hit. _Good,_ Gaara had hoped Lee was paying attention to more than his body last night. 

“Raise your arm,” Gaara commanded and just as he had hoped, Onikiri lifted his left arm. _This was it,_ Gaara thought excitedly, Lee would know without a doubt that Gaara had figured his plan out. That Gaara _knew_ Lee was an Alpha Prime. Gaara leant forward and tied the strip of cloth around Onikiri’s wrist. “You better not be wearing your weights.” Gaara whispered as he held out his wrist, “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Onikiri’s large hand wrapped around his wrist, his glowing green gaze locked with Gaara’s. If his eyes hadn’t already turned yellow, they certainly would be now. Onikiri lifted his other hand and gripped the bottom of his mask, lifting it just enough to scent Gaara’s wrist. A wave of pure want crashed over Gaara as he felt Lee’s cloth-covered nose press into his pulse point. Lee pressed a small kiss to the palm of his hand before resetting his porcelain mask and pulling away. The whole exchange had taken seconds but Gaara felt as if hours had passed. 

Onikiri returned to his place in line, the other three Alphas growled and hissed at the clear show of favouritism. It was clear now who had won Gaara’s favour.

“It is time,” Baki’s voice broke through the fog of arousal and longing that had built up within him. Gaara turned and forced himself to walk away. The moment his foot crossed the border into the Demon Desert he broke into a run, his instincts shifted to the forefront of his mind and he let himself go. His Alpha would find him, he was strong and fast. He needed to find the perfect place, somewhere protected from the harsh sun and biting wind. Somewhere safe where his Alpha could bond with him and make Gaara his.

* * *

Onikiri stared at where Gaara’s form had disappeared over the horizon then sat on the soft sand and pulled up the leg of his trousers. He’d forgotten he was wearing the weights, he wore then so often that they had almost become part of him. Taking them off made him feel more naked than removing his clothes. Onikiri unclipped the band around his right leg, then his left. He held the weights in his hand for a moment considering what to do with them. He didn’t want to lose them but Gaara had told him to leave them behind. Onikiri turned towards Tenten who had been staring out over the expansive Demon Desert. 

Shikamaru noticed him approaching first, “Why didn’t you take them off before we left?”

“I forgot?” Onikiri shrugged and held out the weights, “Could you or Tenten take them?”

Tenten glanced over at him at the sound of her name, she blinked down at the weights for a moment then looked up at him, then over to Shikamaru who was still henged to look like Lee. Onikiri watched her eyes narrow then she looked back at him.

“You’re a fucking knothead for not telling me.” She said, pulling out a large container scroll and unrolling it on the ground between them. “Put them down, gently.” 

Onikiri did as he was told, placing his precious weights on the seal and stepping back. Tenten braced her hands on the chakra paper and with a puff of smoke, they were sealed inside. Tenten snatched the scroll up and returned it to her pack. 

“Thank you.” Onikiri bowed and returned to his position in line with the other Alphas. Tenten would forgive him eventually, she always did. 

Harumi huffed, “You think taking off some silly training weights is going to give you an edge?”

Onikiri dropped into his usual battle-ready stance, his legs bent, one arm behind his back, the other raised in front of him. The second the Baki blew the whistle he would be ready.

“No, but this will,” Onikiri growled roughly and released his chakra control, allowing his body to flood with his natural Alpha hormones. His scent quickly covered the area around them. Baki lifted the whistle to his lips, his eyes locked on his watch as he counted down the time. Onikiri felt more than heard the other three crouch, sending out their own scents. The area around them was thick with Alpha pheromones. Baki’s chest expanded sharply then he blew into the whistle, the sound rang out loud and sharp. Immediately all four Alpha’s burst into movement, sprinting across the perimeter of the Demon Desert. 

**“Sit down,”** Onikiri commanded, his voice snarling out with so much power everyone instantly landed on their bottoms. It wasn’t just the other suitors who froze and followed his command but Baki, Tenten and Shikamaru too. He turned to face the three Alphas who were furiously trying to fight against his command, their eyes glowing silver and bearing their teeth at him. 

**“Stay,”** Onikiri ordered, **“You will remain here until midday, you will drink when you are thirsty and eat when you are hungry. You will not follow. Tenten, Shikamaru, Baki, you are free to move.”**

Once Onikiri was certain his commands had taken effect he grinned, then turned and ran as fast as he was physically capable of without opening any of the eight inner gates. He knew he was one of the fastest Shinobi in Konohagakure when he took his weights off, but it surprised him when it took less than a minute before he caught Gaara’s fresh heat scent on the breeze. Onikiri’s focus narrowed as he followed after his Omega. He smelt so sweet, his scent called to him, encouraging him forward. _Chase me, find me, claim me._ Onikiri skidded to a halt near a large boulder, there was a small hole at the base and Gaara’s alluring scent was emanating strongly from within.

Without a second thought, Onikiri slipped down the hole, bracing himself for impact. He landed softly on the balls of his feet, carrying the momentum of his fall forward into a roll to protect his knees. He stood up and looked around, he was inside some kind of ancient building. It must have been one buried over time by the shifting dunes. Onikiri watched in fascination as he realised Gaara must have created this little pocket under the desert. The underside of the sand dune swirled, allowing tiny holes to constantly form and close, illuminating the ruins in a strange kind of filtered light. 

Onikiri sniffed at the air, Gaara’s heat-scent was even stronger down here. There was a rustle of sound to his left and he leapt towards it, rounding a jagged corner of centuries-old architecture to find Gaara frantically arranging blankets around a new nest. There were several empty container scrolls scattered around. Onikiri crouched down, his body responding on pure instinct. He felt a sound build up inside his chest and for once he didn’t feel the urge to quiet himself. He let it come as it vibrated out of his throat. 

Gaara’s eyes snapped around to look at him, his eyes were pure yellow, his pupil slit. The Omega shifted forward, head tilted slightly. Onikiri chirped in greeting, reaching up to unclip and shrug off his heavy pack. Onikiri lifted his hand to his mask and removed it, pulling his cloth mask off with it. With glee, he cracked the porcelain mask over his knee and threw it to the side. He wouldn’t be needing it anymore. Gaara’s eyes carefully tracked his movement, there was a threatening hiss of sand on Lee’s left-hand side. He glanced over as it shifted and got around behind him, cutting off his escape and preventing anyone from entering behind him. 

“You’re not allowed to leave this time,” Gaara growled, his body crouched forward.

Lee grinned and moved closer, keeping his eyes on his Omega, “I have no intention of leaving.”

“Good,” Gaara huffed and looked down at his half-finished nest, “I thought I would have more time. It’s not ready yet,” The Omega’s eyes snapped back up and he hissed warningly when Lee got too close.

Lee stilled at the sound and stopped edging closer, he watched Gaara return to fussing with his nest, moving and shoving blankets and pillows around. The tension from the race to get to Gaara first slipped away, replaced instead with a kind of delirious happiness that Lee had never felt before. A loud purr built up inside him and his scent shifted from _fight-protect-wary-tense_ to _happy-safe-playful._

Gaara glanced up at him and snorted lightly in amusement, an answering purr rumbling out. He looked over his nest one more time and nodded. That was exactly what Lee was waiting for, he launched himself forward and tackled Gaara. His arms wrapping firming around him as he pressed his face into the Omega’s neck. 

“I love you,” Lee gasped out between heavy breaths, trying to pull the very essence of Gaara into himself. “I am sorry, I wanted to tell you. I hated lying, please forgive me.”

Gaara’s fingers threaded through his hair, and pulled Lee closer, “I know, but it’s all over now. You’re here. There is nothing to forgive, you caught me.”

Lee chuckled and moved back, looking over Gaara’s face. His messy auburn hair, the dark markings around his eyes, the pink flush across his cheeks. The rumbling purr inside Lee’s chest grew louder. Lee let every barrier he’d ever placed around his scent and pheromones fall. There would be no more lies between them, no more pretending to be someone else.

“Gaara,” Lee said softly, leaning in to brush his lips against the Omega’s, “May I kiss you?”

“ _Yes_ , please,” Gaara moaned into his mouth, pressing himself closer. Lee closed the space between them. Gaara’s lips were deliciously soft, Lee pulled back only to dive forward again, kissing Gaara over and over in quick succession. The Omega met him every time. Gaara wriggled underneath him and gripped the back of Lee’s head to stop him from pulling away. Lee felt like he couldn’t get enough, as if he had to make up for all the time they had wasted. Years and _years_ between them as friends, both wanting more but too scared to say anything. All the secrets and lies Lee had to shove between them to hide his true self. 

Now, none of that mattered anymore. Lee swiped his tongue over Gaara’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and raking his elongated fangs over it gently. Gaara gripped him harder and the scent of sweet apricots washed over him. Lee could feel his mind becoming foggy, his body felt overheated and his cock throbbed inside his fatigues, his runt was starting. Gaara opened his mouth below him, moaning and whining. Lee licked past his kiss swollen lips, and into Gaara’s mouth as their tongues swirled around one another. 

Gaara wiggled again and Lee lifted his weight off him so he could wrap his legs around Lee’s hips and squeeze him closer. Lee felt his aching cock press into Gaara’s answering hardness and groaned. The Omega turned his head to break their kiss, “Clothes,” He gasped, “Too many, you smell, _oh Kami_ , Lee, you smell so good, need to feel you.”

Lee nodded, pushing himself up to hover over Gaara. He took a moment just to look at him, Gaara was laying on his back, surrounded by the soft blankets of his nest. Lee’s hands were planted on either side of his head, his chest rising and falling with each panted breath. He was flushed, with wet, pink lips and hooded eyes. 

“Please, Alpha,” Gaara whined, “I want to feel your skin. I want you to touch me, claim me, kiss me. I want your knot, _please_ , you’ll feel so good inside.” Gaara’s hands tugged at his flack jacket and he pressed up against him, kissing the corner of Lee’s mouth and whispering his words against his lips, “Can you smell it? How much I want you? How wet you’ve made me?”

Lee growled, shoving Gaara back against the nest and leaning back on his heels. He gripped Gaara’s legs and pushed them forward, bending the Omega gently until his arse was raised high in the air. Lee bent forward, pressing his face against Gaara’s inner thigh, rubbing his nose against the cloth that separated them. 

Gaara threw his head back and whined, the apricot smell was strongest here, between the Omega’s legs. Lee moved forward, scenting along Gaara’s thigh until he reached his centre. Lee’s mouthed open wet kisses along the bulge of Gaara trapped erection, sucking at it through the layers of clothing. Lee pressed his thumb in, just below Gaara’s balls, where he could feel the wetness start to seep through. Lee pulled back to watch as a wet spot bloomed, turning the brown fabric dark, almost black. Lee growled happily and shoved his nose into the damp spot and took a deep breath. Gaara’s arousal filled his mind, his cock twitched inside his trousers, he could feel his knot expanding already. Gaara’s legs were shaking around him, as he gasped tiny desperate moans and whispered pleas.

“You smell so good,” Lee moaned, “So sweet and delicious, so wet for me, Omega. You are making such a mess. _You want me._ Do you want me to lick you, my Omega? To eat up all this slick. Would you let me kiss you after? Would you like to taste yourself? How sweet you are for me?” Gaara’s body shuddered under him and Lee felt the wet spot grow larger under his nose. 

“Yes!” Gaara yelled out, “Oh please, Lee… Yes, I want that. Please, Lee, Alpha.”

Lee's chest rumbled with a deep bone-rattling sound as he sat back on his heels. His instincts were pulling at him again, ”I want…” Lee clenched his teeth and hesitated, “I want to command you, I want to order you to strip and get naked. Would you let me, Gaara?”

Gaara nodded frantically, eyes shining bright yellow his fists grabbing handfuls of blankets at his sides, “Y-yes” He stuttered.

**“Gaara, my beautiful, sweet Omega. Strip for me.”** Lee commanded and watched in awe as his order was followed. Gaara unbuckled his purple flack jacket and shrugged it off, then worked on the buttons of his shirt and removed that too. Underneath Gaara wore standard-issue mesh armour. Lee groaned as he caught a flash of Gaara’s pink nipples under the diamond pattern of the mesh. The Omega pulled the armour over his head and worked to unbuckle his trousers. Lee wanted to stop him, to lick and suck at his chest, but he forced himself to remain still, simply watching as his Omega revealed himself to him. 

With his belt and fly undone, Gaara hooked his thumbs into his waistband and pushed down revealing more silky smooth skin. Gaara took off his underwear at the same time, wriggling to unhook the end of his pant legs from his feet. Only his sandals remained, but as Gaara moved to slip those off, Lee caught his ankle and brought it to his face. Lee nosed into the side of Gaara’s knee, licking and biting at his skin. His fingers slipped inside the band of his shoe and slipped it off, tossing the sandal over his shoulder. He did the same for his other leg. 

Lee looked over his Omega, not a scar in sight, only milk-pale skin that was irresistibly flushed pink. Lee crawled forward, holding himself up above Gaara’s body and bent down to kiss his lips again. They moved together, all tongues and teeth. Lee nipped at Gaara lips, then down along his jaw to his ear where three small silver studs clicked against his teeth. His Omega’s purr was very loud now, his hips flexing against nothing, his grip on their nest so strong his knuckles turned white. 

“I am going to bite you,” Lee rumbled, leaning around further to lick at Gaara’s neck, “Make you mine. **My Omega, my Gaara.”**

“Yes, yours,” Gaara gasped out, “Always yours.”

* * *

Gaara was having trouble focusing past the melting hot feeling inside him. Lee’s wonderful scent filled his nose and lungs, promising everything Gaara had ever wanted. _Love_. That the extra _something_ , that hint of spice that Gaara hadn’t been able to name when he had first scented Onikiri, it was love. Lee _loved_ him. It was almost too good to be true. Lee’s rough hands caressed his hips, sliding up along his back and lifting him. Gaara’s legs were spread, hung limply on either side of Lee as he held him in his lap. Gaara wrapped his arms around Lee’s neck, rubbing his nose against the Prime’s throat. He could feel the vibrations of Lee’s subharmonics as they resonated deep within his chest. 

“Want you,” Gaara gasped as Lee’s hands moved down to cup his bottom, “Kami, I want you so much.”

“Hmm,” Lee growled, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his neck. His fangs pricked teasingly at Gaara’s flesh. “Dreamed of this, imagined having you in my arms.”

“Yes,” Gaara groaned, “Yours, my Alpha.”

Lee’s fingers dipped into his centre, circling his hole softly. Gaara could feel his muscles clench, a wave of slick coating his inner thighs and dripping down onto the nest beneath him. There was an ache building deep within him, a desperate yearning that Gaara was familiar with from past heats. 

“Lee,” The Omega gasped, “Please, inside…” He wriggled in Lee’s lap, trying to get his fingers deeper. “I need it.”

“Oh, Gaara,” Lee was sucking at his neck, right next to his bonding gland. Pulling the blood to the surface and leaving a dark bruise. **“You taste…”** The Prime purred into his skin, the power of his voice sending sparks of pleasure up and down his spine.

Gaara’s fingers spread wide over Lee’s back, his nails digging into him. He could feel the hard muscles clench and move under the skin. That restrained power inside Lee’s body made Gaara’s insides hot and his toes curl. Lee’s hand moved closer, circling his opening and slipped inside. 

“Ah!” Gaara cried out, rutting up into Lee’s stomach. He could feel the hard rod of the Prime’s cock inside his trousers. Why was Lee wearing so many clothes?

“So hot, so wet,” Lee groaned, “I want to fill you up, stuff you full of my cock and knot you.” A second finger slipped inside, Lee sunk them in then pulled them out and repeated the action. It was slow and not enough.

“More,” Gaara gasped, “Want your cock, your knot. Take me, fuck me, _breed me.”_

“Shit,” Lee hissed, his mouth covering Gaara’s and licking into his mouth. Their fangs clicked together as they hungrily kissed. The ache deep inside Gaara was getting worse, turning sharp and painful. 

“Clothes,” Garra demanded against his Alpha’s mouth, “Clothes off.” 

“Yeah,” Lee panted, removing his fingers from Gaara’s centre and laying him back down. With quick efficient movements, Gaara watched Lee remove his Hidden Leaf ANBU uniform. He crossed his arms over his chest and pulled the navy shirt over his head. 

_Holy fuck,_ Mei had been right, Lee was _cut_. The definition of his chest and abs was beyond anything Gaara could have imagined. The criss-cross of silver scars along his ribs and stomach only increased the Omega’s desire. Lee’s arms bulged as he pulled the long sleeves off and threw the garment over his shoulder. 

“Like what you see?” Lee asked, his cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. 

“Yes,” Gaara nodded, “You’re beautiful Lee.” It was true, Gaara had always thought so. With his big round puppy-dog eyes and a smile that lit up the room, how could Lee be anything less than breathtaking? 

Lee squirmed under Gaara’s heated gaze. “Thank you, no one has ever-“

“Then they’re all idiots.” Gaara interrupted, “Now, hurry up and take the rest of your clothes off. I want to have you, my mate.”

Lee’s eyes flashed bright green, “As my Omega commands,” He winked and had his trousers, underwear and sandals off faster than Gaara had ever seen anyone move. “Better?” Lee growled, lowering himself down over Gaara. 

“Much,” Gaara grinned, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. The feeling of Lee, naked, pressing down over him was overwhelming. Gaara’s stomach clenched, his mind spun and the purr vibrating inside him that had been constant since Lee had first touched him increased in volume. 

Lee lifted himself up and moved down to kiss and lick across Gaara’s chest. He sucked each nipple into his mouth before moving lower, between Gaara’s legs. Gaara’s hips thrust forward and he glanced down. Lee’s face was pressed against his thigh as he watched Gaara’s cock twitch. 

**“You are gorgeous,”** Lee purred, leaning down and sucking the head of Gaara’s cock into his mouth. 

“Uh!” Gaara grunted. The wet heat of Lee’s mouth was perfect. He could feel the sharp edges of his fangs as he pressed forward and swallowed around Gaara’s length. 

One of Lee’s hands rubbed over his hip, down his leg and up his inner thigh. Gaara tilted his hips on instinct, making it easier for the Prime to press his thumb into his hole. Gaara could feel more slick gush out around Lee’s hand.

“Please,” Gaara pleaded, “Lee, I want… It hurts.” He hadn’t realised it was true until he'd spoken the words aloud. The ache to be filled had turned sharp, shooting spikes of pain through his belly. “So empty.”

Lee hummed around his length and pulled off with a soft pop. He removed his hand from Gaara’s centre and lifted his legs over his shoulders. 

“Sorry, my sweet,” Lee murmured against Gaara’s lips as he pushed forward. Gaara could feel the fat head of Lee’s cock press against his hole. 

“Yes!” Gaara shouted, “In me, fill me, knot me.”

Lee shifted forward, his cock sinking smoothly inside. “Oh sage, you are so hot. So perfect, my sweetness.” With a few short thrusts Lee had bottomed out, his hips pressed against Gaara’s backside. 

Gaara could feel the slide of Lee’s cock as it pushed inside, filling him up and pressing up against that spot inside him that made his breath stutter in his chest. His toes were tingling, his inner Omega squirmed in pleasure. Lee paused for a moment, allowing Gaara to adjust. 

“So beautiful,” Lee whispered, and Gaara opened his eyes he didn’t remember when he’d closed them, **“I love you, my Gaara.”**

“Hmm,” Gaara smiled and rocked his hips back onto Lee, pressing him deeper, “I love you, Alpha. My Lee.”

Lee pressed forward, shifting his position and bending Gaara’s knees down. **“I am going to fuck you now,”** Lee growled, the sound so deep Gaara could feel the bass as it rumbled inside the Prime’s chest. **“Make you mine.”**

Gaara moaned and threw his head back as Lee pulled out, then thrust back inside. His cock hit that wonderful place inside him, sending bolts of pleasure up and down his spine. Oh Kami, Gaara could feel Lee’s growing knot at the base his cock. Each time he pressed into the Omega it teased at the rim of his hole. 

“Yes!” Gaara shouted, “You feel so good, so big and full.” His instincts roared in his ears, his inner Omega was panting and crooning. Gaara’s hands gripped harshly at Lee’s shoulders, pulling him down so he could bite at the Prime’s lips. **“I want it.”** Gaara snarled, his voice sounded deep and more dangerous than he’d never heard before, **“I want your knot, Alpha.”**

Lee growled back, his thrusts becoming rough and hard. Gaara could feel himself slipping across their nest with the force of his thrusts. It was so good, his body was shaking with pleasure. Gaara’s tongue lolled in his mouth as he desperately sucked air into his lungs. 

“You want my knot?” Lee asked, voice deep and rough, “Want me to plug you up and fill you with my seed? You will look so good, fat with my pups.” 

**“Hurry,”** Gaara ordered, his teeth clenched together, **“Give it to me. I want it.”** The Omega’s nails cut into Lee’s back, slicing through his flesh. **“Breed me.”**

Gaara could feel his orgasm building, curling tightly into a knot inside him. Each thrust hit that wonderful spot inside him sending wave after wave of white-hot pleasure over him. Lee’s next thrust pushed his knot inside, locking them together. He pressed forward, with a snarl as his teeth clamped down over Gaara’s bonding gland and bit down. Everything happened at once, the knot, the bite and Gaara’s orgasm crashed over him. Gaara screamed out his pleasure, clawing desperately at Lee’s back, his legs shaking, toes flexing. His climax was seemingly endless as his Alpha released his seed deep inside him. 

“Yes!” Gaara gasped, “Yes, yes, yes… Ohhh, _fuck!”_

Lee pulled his teeth from Gaara’s neck and began to lick at the wound. Each swipe of his Alpha’s tongue sent a fresh wave of pleasure through his body. Gaara could feel Lee’s cock pulsing inside him, filling him up. 

**“Mine,”** Lee’s voice rumbled deep inside his chest, **“My Gaara, my Omega, my sweet.”**

Gaara purred, “Yours, always.”

* * *

Lee carried Gaara back to the tower on the edge of the Demon Desert four days later. His Omega was exhausted and had fallen asleep against his chest before they’d even left the little cave Gaara had created for them. Thankfully they hadn’t run out of water or food but they were both more than a bit desperate for a wipe down and a clean set of clothes. Baki and two Council members Lee had never met before were waiting for them. 

“Good evening, Captain,” Baki greeted, “May I introduce Ikanago and Jōseki, our longest serving Council members. They wished to be present to witness the proof of your claim.” Baki flashed a lightning-fast hand sign, it was one word - _danger_.

Lee’s eyes narrowed and he held Gaara more tightly against his chest, “It is an honour to meet you both.”

“Indeed,” Ikanago sniffed, “It seems there has been some foul play. We know who you are _Rock Lee_ and the Council will not approve of your claim.”

“Really?” Lee asked, relaxing the grip of his chakra blocking his Alpha Prime scent. 

“Yes, I don’t know how you managed it, but I will not allow some _weak_ Beta to claim our Lord Gaara.” Jōseki hissed, “How can we expect you to elevate the Kage line if you can’t even mould chakra or use ninjitsu or genjutsu? You can hardly even call yourself a Shinobi!” 

Lee’s lips curled up in a fierce snarl, exposing his elongated fangs. Baki shook his head in warning behind the irate Councilmen. 

“Now, hand over Lord Gaara and we’ll see about removing any _accidents_ your mating may have caused.” Ikanago held his hands out expectantly, “Hurry up, boy! What is-“ the elderly man’s jaw clicked shut, his nose scrunching up in disgust. Lee pushed out a wave of his scent, which caused both men’s knees to give out as they threw himself to the floor, exposing their bellies. Seeing Ebizo’s underlings — who had put his mate through so much heartache — submit to him was beyond gratifying. 

“You will find that I am quite capable of protecting what is mine.” Lee growled, **“Jōseki, Ikanago, you will run back to Suna. You will not stop. When you arrive you will call a Council meeting and declare Baki the new leader. You will never plan, scheme or even** ** _think_** **about controlling my Gaara** ** _ever_** **again.”** Lee stepped forward and snarled down at the cowering men, **“Understood?”**

“Yes, Sir!” Jōseki and Ikanago shouted in unison.

**“Leave. Get out of my sight,”** Lee ordered and watched as the Councilmen scrambled to their feet and took off running towards the hidden village. 

“I guess I’ll have to give you that raise after all,” Gaara mumbled sleepily in his arms, his voice sounded rough, “Thank you, Lee.”

Baki’s eyebrows were raised up near his hairline, “That little ability would have been mighty useful while Gaara was still a Genin.”

* * *

Gaara woke to the feeling of fingers softly stroking through his hair. It was a familiar feeling, something he’d come to expect after his battle with Naruto and his new dream to become more like his bright, cheerful friend. His relationships with his siblings had been fractured at first but as they say, time heals all wounds and having his sister so effortlessly affectionate with him was a dream come true. He grumbled and turned over, blinking up at Temari, she smiled softly at him and held out a glass of water. 

“Moring, sleepy-head,” Temari greeted as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, “Never thought I’d see the day. You’ve actually managed to sleep in.”

“Hmm,” Gaara took the offered glass and took a deep sip of the drink, he was so thirsty. “Where’s Lee?” 

“He’s with Tsunade, she arrived this morning,” Temari’s eyes sparkled, “Your _mate_ is getting his official Ambassador assignment and signing off on some silly papers that will merge his identity as Rock Lee and Onikiri into one.”

Gaara blinked at his sister, “That was quick.” 

“Oh, honey, you’ve been asleep for almost two days.” Temari patted his knee, “And let’s be honest, did you _really_ want Lee to return to Konoha for all this to be sorted out?” 

“No,” Gaara shook his head, the thought of Lee being so far away sent a stab of sorrow through his chest. Being separated so soon after bonding would be painful, a new wave of remorse and guilt washed over him. Was this how his sister had felt when the Council had separated her from Shikamaru? 

Gaara grasped his sister's hand and held it gently, “Does this mean you’re leaving?” He would be sad to see her go, both she and Kankuro had been the most stable and constant parts of his life since he could remember. Even when they were terrified of him, they were still here in Suna if he needed them.

“Well, I’m still waiting for _my_ Kazekage to give me a new assignment.” Temari bent down and opened a small backpack he hadn’t noticed on the floor beside her legs. She straightened and handed him a scroll, “Oh look, it's a mission scroll regarding the Suna Ambassador to be stationed in Konoha.” Temari grinned, “How convenient.”

Gaara chuckled at her antics, he really would miss her, “Alright then, hand me a pen.” Temari pulled one out of her kunai pouch and passed it to her brother. Gaara glanced over the mission details, checking that everything was in order before he signed at the bottom. He rolled the scroll up and held it out for his sister to take. When she reached for it, Gaara held firm not allowing her to take it.

“Thank you,” Gaara said seriously, “For _everything_. You’re the reason why I’m sitting here now, bonded to Lee. I’m sorry I was such a dick at the beginning of all this, you were right.” Gaara leant forward and pressed a kiss to his sister’s cheek, “I love you, Temari and I hope you and Shikamaru have your own happily ever after together.” 

Temari sniffed and tilted her head back, trying to stem the flow of tears that had pooled in her eyes. “Shut up,” She muttered and shoved him goodnaturedly, “Fuck, Gaara, you’re welcome. You deserve this, we both do. After all the bullshit with our Dad and that asshole Ebizo. _Sage_ , it’s been a long road but, I love you too Gaara. So much. You and Kankuro both.” 

Gaara let go of the scroll and pulled his sister into a tight hug. She sobbed quietly into his shoulder, her arms shaking slightly as she hugged him back. “Promise you’ll keep in touch?” Gaara asked, “I’ll go mad with only Kankuro to talk to.”

Temari huffed a rough laugh into his neck, “Just get Lee to tell order him to shut up, you need to write too, and send me _lots_ of photos of you both. I’ll try to come back as often as I can.” His sister squeezed him tight for a moment before she cleared her throat, “Right then, how much do you wanna bet that in nine months you’ll be popping out a baby?”

“I’ll take that bet,” The Hokage’s voice called out, startling the two sand siblings. Temari pulled away and Gaara glanced over to see Tsunade, Lee and Shikamaru standing in the doorway of his bedroom. Lee looked like himself again. He was wearing his green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers and white taijutsu wrappings. Some ball of anxiety Gaara hadn’t even been aware of gave way inside him. 

“Got your new assignment, love?” Shikamaru asked, moving forward and plucking the scroll from his sister’s hands. He rolled it open and shamelessly began to read over the contents,

“Yup!” Temari grinned, “How about you, Lee? All sorted?”

His mate nodded, moving around Shikamaru who had his head buried in the scroll and climbed onto the bed to press a soft kiss to Gaara’s lips. Gaara took in a deep breath, Lee smelt like heavy rain, happiness, love and safety. He smelt like _home._

“Good morning, my sweet,” Lee whispered against his lips, the sound rumbling up from deep inside him. Gaara smiled, he loved hearing Lee’s _real_ voice, with its unique subharmonic sound. Lee pressed a second kiss to the corner of Gaara’s mouth before turning to face his sister, “I am officially Konoha’s first political Ambassador and the first registered Alpha Prime in Suna in over thirty years.” 

“Fuck yeah, you are!” Temari cheered and held up her hand for a high-five. Lee grinned and slapped his palm against hers, “I told you my plans always work!”

_the end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after - yay!!


End file.
